


Короли и Королевы

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama (at some point), Humor, Interracial Relationship, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prison, Unhealthy Relationships, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Тринадцатый Город. Город чудес, страстей и возможностей, город, где удивительное поджидает вас на каждом шагу, город, где все ваши мечты исполнятся......или, по крайней мере, так гласит официальный путеводитель.Тринадцатый Город - это город, в котором каждый одновременно и игрок, и пешка. Добро пожаловать! Однажды приехав, вы не захотите уезжать!





	1. Пролог

Лес пел.  
  
Его голосом были птицы, заливающиеся трелями в зелёных ветвях, и звери, переговаривающиеся друг с другом на языке запахов и звуков. Насекомые, стрекочущие и гудящие в воздухе, и деревья, шепчущиеся с ветром. И много ещё других созданий и явлений, чьи партии вплетались в общую симфонию. Это были самые обычные летние песни: о солнце и земле, о пище и труде, о любви и соперничестве.  
  
Пробираясь по тонким извилистым тропкам, купаясь в солнечных лучах и в прохладных тенях с равной долей радости, по лесу шёл ребёнок. Его шаг был лёгким и тихим: так двигаться в лесу мог только тот, кто в нём родился и рос. Из-под светлых волос торчали заострённые кончики изящных, слегка вытянутых ушек. Зверьё старалось обходить ребёнка стороной — впрочем, особенно его присутствием оно не тяготилось и не тревожилось.   
  
Он слушал Песнь Леса и улыбался ей.  
  
Вот только — что-то было не так. Странная беспокойная нотка слышалась в этой всеобъемлющей мелодии — едва уловимая, и всё же отчётливая. Лес был чем-то встревожен. Что-то иное вторглось в его пределы, и Лесу это не нравилось. Словно фальшь в чьём-то голосе, не распознаваемая сразу, но раздражающе зудящая под кожей.  
  
Где-то в лесу случилась беда. Необычная, судя по всему.  
  
Мальчик это чувствовал. Что-то вело его, будто за руку, к источнику этой беды.  
  
Внезапное головокружение заставило мальчика остановиться. Пугающий запах тлена и крови вдруг окружил его, и, вглядевшись в траву чуть поодаль, мальчик наконец понял, что же именно омрачало Песнь.  
  
На поляне, укрытый от солнца плотной кроной ветвей древнего дуба, лежал лицом в траве труп.   
  
Мальчик подошёл ближе и некоторое время с отстранённым любопытством смотрел на светлый затылок. Раньше ему встречались только тела мёртвых животных или птиц, однако этот случай был чем-то новым: на этот раз труп принадлежал кому-то из его вида. Вокруг стояла тревожная, скорбящая тишина: казалось, можно было услышать, как прорастает прямо сквозь лежащее на земле тело трава, сплетаясь с мёртвыми тканями. Черви и падальщики труп не трогали — ему предстояло не сгнить и не быть съеденным, а распасться бесследно через какое-то время, соединившись напоследок с землёй, чтобы окончательно стать частью Леса.  
  
Затем мальчик присел рядом и осторожно перевернул мёртвого соплеменника лицом вверх. В груди у того, расползшись кровавыми пятнами по тонкому белому одеянию, зияли три круглые дыры, ровные и аккуратные. Такие раны не нанести ни стрелой, ни кинжалом.   
  
Только пулей из огнестрельного оружия.  
  
Тогда мальчик понял, что это была за странная нотка в мелодии Песни. Он посмотрел вдаль, в глубину чащи, в том направлении, откуда, вероятно, в его соотечественника стреляли — и его ощущения подтвердились: спокойствие Леса было нарушено, потому что в Лес вторглись чужаки.  
  
Чужаки, которые убивали и разрушали. Чужаки, на службе у которых были железные чудовища и огнестрельные ружья. Чужаки, которые приходили и меняли всё под себя, навязывая силой свои законы и правила. Чужаки, от которых не было никакого спасения всем прочим народам мира.  
  
_Люди._


	2. Глава 1. Фигуры на доске

_Весь этот мир — шахматы <…>. Это одна большая-пребольшая партия. Ой, как интересно! И как бы мне хотелось, чтобы меня приняли в эту игру!  
Льюис Кэролл. «Алиса в Зазеркалье»_

  
  
***  
  
Станцию, конечно, не объявили: молчаливо предполагалось, что пассажиры и так прекрасно знают, где оказались. Нейтан наполовину ждал какого-нибудь волшебства, вроде потока бодрящей приветственной музыки и радостных транспарантов за окном — _«Добро пожаловать в Тринадцатый Город!»_ — или ещё чего-нибудь, подходящего настроению. Он представлял себя героем фильма: вот он, герой, впервые приезжает в город, камера показывает крупным планом его лицо, закадровая музыка берёт торжественный низкий аккорд, и зрителю становится ясно: История Началась.  
  
Вместо этого он получил только надпись на экране в начале вагона: _«Центральный вокзал Сити-13. Конечная»_ — и поезд устало загудел, окончательно останавливаясь. Нейтан в нетерпении схватил с полки свой яркий рюкзак, спешно запихнул в боковой карман зачитанный им до дыр путеводитель и кинулся к выходу. По пути его грубо отпихнул плечом какой-то тип в пальто, безобидная с виду старушка переехала его ногу колёсиками своего плотно набитого чемодана, а какая-то девушка, выпорхнувшая из-за его плеча навстречу поджидавшему её на перроне кавалеру, едва не столкнула Нейтана на рельсы.  
  
Но он приехал в лучший город в мире, не так ли? Подобные мелочи никак не могли омрачить для него этот день. Нейтан соскочил на платформу, выпрямился, переведя дух, и широко улыбнулся, запрокинув голову.   
  
— Сити-13, — сказал он себе под нос, немного тише, чем воображал в течение этих двенадцати часов в поезде. — Сити-13, вот и я!  
  
На него никто не обратил внимания. Сити-13, как говорили злые языки, с распростёртыми объятиями встречал всех сумасшедших в округе.   
  
Из соседнего вагона вышла вдруг, мгновенно попав в поле его зрения, ужасно симпатичная девушка, вся какая-то высветленная, от белоснежных волос, заплетённых в скромную косичку, до длинной белой юбки и аккуратных голубых туфелек без каблука. Она была такая хорошенькая и чистенькая, что Нейтан не устоял и двинулся за ней следом: шли оба налегке, он с рюкзаком и она с небольшим синим портпледом, так что в толкающейся локтями и чемоданами толпе они не застревали.  
  
Он догнал её и одарил самой обаятельной из своих улыбок:  
  
— Вам помочь?  
  
Та, пребывавшая где-то в своих мыслях, рассеянно к нему обернулась. Ресницы у неё тоже оказались белые, а глаза — удивительного серебристого цвета. «Цветные линзы», — подумал Нейтан авторитетно. Он кивком указал на её портплед, вопросительно подняв бровь, и девушка моргнула. Затем смущённо улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— О, нет, нет, не нужно, благодарю. Сумка совсем не тяжёлая.  
  
— Мне не трудно, честное слово!   
  
Её взгляд стал чуть внимательнее, а улыбка — ещё немного вежливее.  
  
— Честное слово, — повторила она ему в тон. — Всё хорошо.   
  
Что ж, леди, по всей видимости, и в самом деле не нуждалась в помощи. Или, может быть, не любила настолько очевидный флирт. Нейтана это не смутило. Он продолжал идти рядом: немного настойчивости, говорил ему отец, не повредит никогда.   
  
— Я Нейтан, — он на ходу протянул ей руку. — Друзья зовут меня Нейт.   
  
Он честно пытался смотреть при этом только на свою невольную спутницу, но глаза у него то и дело разбегались: время от времени он принимался с детским восторгом вертеть головой по сторонам, разглядывая всё, что его окружало. Тринадцатый Город представлялся ему чем-то вроде заколдованного края из сказок: город возможностей, город чудес. Именно так говорилось в предисловии к путеводителю, и Нейтан ожидал теперь, что чудеса и возможности эти будут здесь буквально на каждом шагу. Он надеялся увидеть где-нибудь в толпе легендарных фей, покровительство одной из которых, по слухам, и сделало Тринадцатый Город в своё время процветающим мегаполисом, каким он был сейчас. Или эльфов, у которых где-то в городе была своя резервация, или — кого угодно из тех волшебных существ, в достатке здесь (опять же, согласно слухам) обитавших; но никого особенно выдающегося заметить ему так и не удалось, а потоки людей двигались слишком быстро и хаотично, чтобы ему удалось кого-нибудь действительно внимательно рассмотреть.  
  
Девушка мягко пожала его руку. Ладошка у неё была прохладной и изящной.  
  
— Теялиросса, — сказала она, и он увидел пляшущие в её глазах смешинки. Хорошо: если он кажется ей забавным, значит, он уже наполовину ей симпатичен. — Друзья зовут меня Тея.  
  
Имя звенело и отчего-то вызывало ассоциации с подснежником в горах. Вероятно, её родители были хиппи, подумал он. Или любили читать фантастику. В любом случае, Нейтан счёл имя красивым, а сам факт того, что с ним этим именем поделились — весьма неплохим знаком.  
  
На глаза ему попались знаменитые по всем сайтам с достопримечательностями большие старинные часы, отсчитывавшие время назад: путеводитель сообщал, что циферблат зачаровала сама повелительница фей, в те далёкие времена, когда город ещё только строился. Легенда гласила, что с Королевой Фей повздорил один из представителей местного филиала Ассоциации, заявив, что к тому времени, когда эти часы покажут ровно шесть часов утра (в пять пятьдесят пять тогда отходил с вокзала первый утренний поезд), ни её, ни её народа уже не должно быть в городе. И Королева сказала на это (цитата в путеводителе была даже выделена в рамочку и напечатана специальным шрифтом с мудрёными завитушками): _«Так пусть никогда не настанет тот час, когда этот город перестанет быть дружелюбным к своим гостям, кем бы они ни были»_ , — и часы пошли вспять, удачно перескакивая часовой стрелкой при каждом круге через зловещую цифру «шесть». С тех пор, похоже, они ни разу не останавливались и не сбоили, хотя починить их так никому и не удалось. Нейтан подозревал, что чинить их не особенно и пытались: репутации Сити-13 легенда эта, очевидно, пошла только на пользу.  
  
— Вы здесь впервые? — спросил он Тею.  
  
Она покачала головой. На лице её вдруг отразилась непонятная грусть.  
  
— Нет… я жила в этом городе. Давно. Потом вынуждена была… отсутствовать какое-то время. Но, кажется, здесь не так уж много изменилось: только людей стало ещё больше. И появились все эти электронные терминалы, которых не было раньше. А вы?  
  
Они уже проходили через просторный, вымощенный цветной плиткой и украшенный витражными окнами зал ожидания. В ближайшем киоске с печатной продукцией Нейтан, не удержавшись, приобрёл свежую газету — _«ЖИТЕЛЬНИЦА ЭЛЬФИЙСКОГО КВАРТАЛА АРЕСТОВАНА ПО ПОДОЗРЕНИЮ В УБИЙСТВЕ»_ , гласил заголовок — и сунул её, не читая, в рюкзак к путеводителю. В данный момент Тея интересовала его больше, чем новости, и он нагнал её снова.  
  
— А я вот впервые. Я из Дартмура. Это к югу от Окленда, — пояснил он, но внимание Теи было уже чем-то отвлечено.  
  
Он проследил за её хмурым взглядом: на экране, подвешенном над дверьми в соседний зал, транслировалась обычная реклама какой-то косметики. Нейтан разглядел крупную снежинку в качестве логотипа. _«Испытай свои женские чары!_ — призывала реклама. — _"Зимняя Леди": красота, которой вы заслуживаете!»_  
  
— Что заставило вас вернуться? — попробовал сменить тему Нейтан.  
  
Тея, казалось, вновь успела утонуть в своих мыслях. Похоже, не слишком весёлых. Она встрепенулась:  
  
— А?  
  
— Вы говорили, что пришлось уехать, — он подарил ей ещё одну улыбку. Бесполезно: она больше не покупалась на его обаяние. — Что заставило вернуться? Семья? Работа? Или ностальгия?  
  
Тея снова покачала головой. В серебристых глазах мелькнула странная тень.  
  
— В какой-то мере — всё сразу.   
  
И на этом всё. Больше она ничего так и не рассказала: на вопросы его отвечала рассеянно и невпопад, выглядела задумчивой и чем-то встревоженной. Отчаявшись, Нейтан коснулся её руки, когда они вышли из-под купола прохладного вокзала в солнечный августовский день снаружи:  
  
— Может, покажешь мне город, Тея? Раз уж я тут ничего не знаю? Мне не помешал бы гид.  
  
Тея наконец подняла на него взгляд — и внезапно, глядя на неё, Нейтан ощутил себя глупо: в этот момент она показалась ему вдруг гораздо старше, чем он было предположил. Она смотрела на него не с кокетством или раздражительностью юной девушки, но с почти материнской снисходительностью. Усталостью даже — тщательно, впрочем, скрываемой.  
  
— У тебя доброе сердце, Нейтан. Не позволяй этому городу себя испортить, ладно? Здесь… трудно остаться собой. Я желаю тебе удачи.   
  
С этими словами она повернулась и вытянула руку в сторону дороги, подзывая проезжавшее мимо вокзала такси. На запястье у неё блеснул в лучах солнца узкий серебряный браслет.  
  
— До свидания, Нейтан из Дартмура, — она улыбнулась ему ещё раз, напоследок, прежде чем сесть в машину. — Спасибо за компанию.  
  
Он растерянно помахал ей на прощание рукой. Затем она захлопнула дверь такси и умчалась куда-то в сторону ощетинившихся шпилями в небо высоток делового центра, а он остался торчать у входа на вокзал один, пока кто-то деликатно не подвинул его с пути.  
  
Ну, решил Нейтан, это ничего. Подумаешь, неудача. Бывает. В конце концов, не ради же девушек, хорошеньких или не очень, он приехал в этот город, верно?   
  
Эта мысль заставила его вспомнить: он обещал позвонить. Одной рукой выудив из рюкзака путеводитель, другой он вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон и нашёл в списке контактов нужный номер. Пошёл по тротуару без особого направления, вслушиваясь в длинные гудки.  
  
Потом незнакомый голос на том конце трубки ответил краткое:  
  
— Да.  
  
Нейтан в волнении сжал телефон. Насколько он знал, номер вполне мог быть и неверным.  
  
— Э-э, — он прочистил горло и постарался звучать представительно. Отец говорил, что лучше всегда звучать _представительно_ при знакомстве, что бы это ни значило. — Мистер Сфинкс?  
  
  
А пока Нейтан говорил по телефону и разглядывал представший его глазам город, другие события, на первый взгляд незаметные, разворачивались за кулисами основного действа.  
  
Фея Теялиросса, всё ещё ехавшая в такси к изначальному месту своего назначения, услышала по радио новость о пожаре в открывшемся только пару дней назад дорогом бутике _«L'aurore boréale»_ * на Бруклин-стрит. Одного этого хватило, чтобы Теялиросса, и без того разрывавшаяся на части, вдруг сказала водителю разворачиваться и ехать в другую сторону. Дела подождут, решила она.  
  
Обвиняемую в убийстве А’лиссент’Рейну Иль’тари’Анд доставили из здания полицейского управления, где продержали её в камере всю ночь и всё утро, в окружную тюрьму для «преступников с особыми возможностями». Из своего кабинета Эрика Данвер, стоя у окна, внимательно наблюдала за тем, как А’лиссент’Рейна, конвоируемая двумя полицейскими, пересекает тюремный двор.  
  
Глава _«ВинтерКорт.Инкорпорейтед»_ , расположившись на своём троне и закинув одну хорошенькую ножку на другую (никто не смел указывать владелице многомилионной корпорации, что настолько короткие юбки не слишком сочетаются с репутацией делового человека), скучающе велела войти в кабинет кандидату на пост нового телохранителя. Она предвкушала веселье.  
  
На другом конце города глава другой (подозрительно похожей по специфике) корпорации _«СаммерКо»_ страдала от головной боли и приступа острой раздражительности, вызванной нерасторопностью подчинённых. Пряный имбирный кофе с перцем на её столе закипел в своей чашке без всякой видимой причины.  
  
Исполнительный директор маленькой клининговой компании _«НетПроблем»_ Г. О. Мункли (как гласила табличка на его двери) играл у себя в офисе в мини-гольф, в пол-уха выслушивая отчёт личного секретаря. Лункой для мяча служила чья-то отрубленная голова с открытой пастью, в которой наблюдалось рекордное для человека количество зубов. Время от времени голова принималась жаловаться и грозиться, и тогда секретарь недовольно поджимала губы.  
  
Вильгельм фон Айзенвальд обманчиво-расслабленно прохаживался по отделу военных разработок в _«Кайзер Индастриз»_ , цепким взором оглядывая свои владения. Работники компании безотчётно пригибали головы пониже, чтобы стать как можно более незаметными: начальственная инспекция всегда заставала их врасплох.  
  
Продавец в _«Маленькой книжной лавке»_ обновлял защитные заклинания на потайной секции, где книги имели нехорошую привычку своевольно шелестеть страницами, дребезжать на полках или завывать ночами на разные голоса. Некоторые из древних фолиантов в этой секции при приближении продавца пытались приглашающе распахнуться — к счастью, обложки на таких книгах были крепкими, добротными и имели надёжные застёжки по краям.  
  
Старый кинжал из литого серебряного сплава, покрытый въевшимися бурыми пятнами вдоль потемневшего от времени лезвия и испещрённый таинственными знаками на рукояти, выбросило течением на берег реки. Под мостом кинжал осторожно подобрал человек, одетый в форму пациента городской психиатрической лечебницы.  
  
Некий игрок, мурлыча под нос «В пещере Горного Короля» Грига, заново расставлял фигуры на шахматной доске. Играть он, похоже, собирался с сам с собой: на другой стороне доски никого не было. Только панорамное окно с видом на город, к которому игрок сидел лицом.  
  
  
***  
  
Сити-13, сообщала первая же страница путеводителя, на самом деле назывался «Тринадцатый город, свободный от Объединённой Ассоциации Магов и открывший свои двери Братским Народам». Именно эти слова гордо красовались на деревянном щите при въезде в город в те времена, когда он только начинал ещё строиться и разрастаться. Как бы город ни звался до Падения Завесы, теперь это было уже не важно: сначала с приветственного щита для краткости стёрли часть с «братскими народами», потом в обиходе естественным образом исчезла из употребления часть с «Ассоциацией», и в результате, как и предыдущие двенадцать собратьев, город получил вместо имени лишь краткий порядковый номер.  
  
Впрочем, Первый Город, согласно официальной легенде, на въезде имел надпись несколько более простую — и более вызывающую: «Первый город, свободный от предубеждений». На деле это означало, что именно там впервые решили выдавать гражданство _лицам, не принадлежащим к виду Homo Sapiens_ (так определяла их Конституция). И там же первыми решили открыто изменить законодательную систему, чтобы адаптировать её к представителям чужой культуры. Пример, разумеется, оказался заразителен, и уже совсем скоро таких поселений образовалось целое содружество.  
  
Тринадцатому Городу, однако, повезло больше остальных. Первый Город давно уже был разрушен в одной из знаменитых магических войн, некоторые другие пострадали от войн вполне обычных или канули в забвение; прочие так и остались лишь маленькими островками свободы, затерянными где-то в глубине материка. Но Тринадцатый, то ли благодаря знаменитой покровительнице, то ли из-за удачного стечения обстоятельств, процветал до сих пор, и именно сюда стекались все, кто нуждался в убежище от Ассоциации, гнался за мечтой или искал прибыльный заработок где-нибудь поближе к Волшебному Народу.  
  
Нейтан ещё до отъезда зачитал путеводитель до такой степени, что теперь сам мог наизусть пересказывать себе особенно впечатлившие его страницы. Сити-13 заставлял его ощущать себя восторженным ребёнком: он глазел по сторонам так, словно попал в какой-нибудь таинственный древний храм, куда не ступала ещё человеческая нога. И сейчас он с одинаковым любопытством разглядывал и агрессивные офисные здания из стекла и бетона, и затейливые старинные дома, украшенные неожиданными среди городских улиц барельефами и горгульями, и маленькие уютные кофейни и лавки, завлекающие народ самыми разнообразными вывесками.   
  
На углу Черриз-авеню и Меркури-стрит он присоединился к группе туристов, наблюдавших выступление уличного фокусника. Некоторое время Нейтан внимательно смотрел на то, как артист выпускал из шляпы голубей, показывал желающим стандартные трюки с картами и предлагал угадать, в какой руке у него спрятан разноцветный шарик, при разжатии кулака волшебным образом превращавшийся в бумажный цветок. Потом Нейтан украдкой проверил висевший у него на груди амулет в виде глаза, заключённого в круг — тот не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Не магия, значит — обычная ловкость рук. Как Нейтан и ожидал. Усмехнувшись со смутным превосходством, он удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе и двинулся дальше.  
  
Он подумал о том, что, если бы только захотел, мог бы показать этому любителю фокусы _покруче_. И — что самое приятное — здесь ему не пришлось бы даже опасаться, что Ассоциация при этом может его засечь. Мысль Нейтана грела. Он решил оставить эту идею в качестве альтернативы, если с другой, _настоящей_ работой ничего не выйдет. Чёрт, в Сити-13, наверное, можно было делать деньги буквально из воздуха — и никто ему ничего не скажет. Он был в этом практически уверен.  
  
Когда его глаза привыкли к суетливому мельтешению прохожих вокруг, он понемногу начал различать в толпе тех, кого всё это время искал. И тогда же понял, почему не замечал их раньше, ещё на вокзале: подсознательно он ждал, что они будут выделяться, словно картинка из сборника детских сказок, криво наклеенная на фотографию современного мегаполиса. И, конечно, ничего подобного не встретил. А они ходили у него прямо под носом, сливаясь внешне с сотнями и тысячами других горожан, самых обыкновенных, и походили на них всем: одеждой, поведением, телефонами, зажатыми в руках, сумками и рюкзаками, переброшенными через плечо. В шляпах и в платьях, в пиджаках и джинсах, в шортах и кроссовках — они носили всё то же, что и прочие обитатели города.   
  
Отличия были на первый взгляд невелики. Копыта, обнаруживающиеся под брюками вместо ботинок, и поросшие длинной густой шерстью ноги в летних шортах, выгнутые коленями назад. Острые кончики вытянутых ушей, торчащие из-под волос. Свиной пятачок вместо носа. Слишком большие треугольные клыки в обрамлении толстых, как сосиски, губ. Другой оттенок кожи: светло-зелёный, голубоватый, тёмно-серый, болотный. Длинные когти на ухоженных руках. Наросты на лице, напоминающие чешую или каменные пластины. Венец из небольших рожек в причёске. Выглядывающий из-под юбки пышный хвост. Вывернутые под неестественным углом плечи. Костяной гребень на спине.  
  
Волшебный Народ. Дети Богов. _Те-кто-не-люди_.   
  
Вот кем они были.  
  
Нейтан изо всех сил старался не пялиться в открытую. Его так и подмывало с кем-нибудь из них заговорить, но он представлял, каким неловким выйдет этот разговор ( _«Скажите, а каково это — быть вами?..»_ ) — и усилием воли сдерживал своё любопытство.   
  
Он взглянул на экран телефона: до назначенной встречи оставался ещё час. Достав из рюкзака купленную ранее газету, он развернул её на первой странице.  
  
  
_«ЖИТЕЛЬНИЦА ЭЛЬФИЙСКОГО КВАРТАЛА АРЕСТОВАНА ПО ПОДОЗРЕНИЮ В УБИЙСТВЕ: ШОКИРУЮЩАЯ ПРАВДА О ЗАКРЫТЫХ СООБЩЕСТВАХ  
Роберта Брэндона Ашли, 56-летнего торговца антиквариатом, нашли мёртвым в его магазине. Предполагаемая причина смерти — несколько колотых ран, нанесённых в жизненно важные органы. Полиция, прибывшая на место преступления, обнаружила рядом с телом Ашли молодую женщину, по всей видимости — жительницу эльфийского квартала. На руках и одежде подозреваемой была обнаружена кровь убитого. Орудие убийства поблизости найдено не было.  
  
Сама подозреваемая, А’лиссент’Рейна Иль’тари’Анд, заявляет о своей невиновности. Более подробно прокомментировать произошедшее она отказалась. Сестра подозреваемой, Кай’та’Рив Иль’тари’Анд, поделилась с прессой заявлением, что весь клан Иль’тари’Анд, весьма уважаемый среди эльфийского сообщества, пребывает в данный момент в состоянии шока: по её словам, никто не понимает, как подобное могло случиться. Наши источники сообщают, что дожидаться суда и окончания расследования подозреваемая будет в федеральной тюрьме для преступников с особыми возможностями.   
  
Способны ли на самом деле представители эльфийского народа на жестокое убийство? «13-Таймс» поинтересовалась об этом у признанного эксперта по неантропологической социологии …»_  
  
  
Взгляд Нейтана снова соскользнул с текста на крупную фотографию в начале статьи. На фото один из полицейских надевал на запястья подозреваемой наручники, в то время как девушка, стоявшая в пол-оборота, испуганно смотрела в камеру: похоже, вспышка фотоаппарата застала её врасплох. Нейтан провёл по изображению большим пальцем, восхищённо оглаживая красивое, неземное какое-то лицо: высокие скулы, большие миндалевидные глаза, изящные черты, будто выточенные мастером по мрамору.   
  
Ему не верилось в то, что подобные существа могут быть убийцами. Он никак не мог соотнести в голове это лицо, которое, по его представлениям, обычно ожидаешь увидеть, скорее, в фантастических фильмах про сошедших со звёзд фей, чем в криминальной хронике, — и воображаемый окровавленный труп рядом. Они просто не сочетались, как не сочетаются тропические цветы и Северный Полюс. Нож в руках этой девушки представлялся ему чем-то совершенно невозможным — даже ради какой-нибудь безобидной нарезки салата. Не говоря уже о нарезке целого живого человека. И всё же — чтобы оказаться рядом с телом, в крови жертвы, надо или обладать фатальным невезением… или быть виновным. Нейтан покачал головой.  
  
Внезапно кто-то схватил его за руку.  
  
— Конец близок! Нашествие началось!  
  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Нейтан поднял глаза. Рядом с ним стоял грязный, обросший человек, одетый в слишком тёплое для августа истрёпанное пальто и перчатки без пальцев. Нейтан попытался тактично высвободить руку, стараясь не вдыхать слишком глубоко: человек благоухал типичными ароматами долгой уличной жизни.  
  
— Конец близок, — неожиданно сильные пальцы сдавили его руку крепче. Человек вытаращил на него полубезумные глаза. — А я говорил! Я говорил, но никто не слушал!   
  
Даже неухоженная борода у него торчала как-то воинственно; Нейтан уставился на сиротливо торчавший в ней по соседству с хлебными крошками рыбий хвост. Перевёл взгляд на впечатляюще лохматые седые брови.  
  
— Да? — поинтересовался он вежливо, снова попытавшись как можно незаметнее избавиться от чужой хватки. На них начинали с подозрением оглядываться прохожие.  
  
Человек решительно кивнул. Похоже, он намерен был так или иначе открыть ему глаза на какую-то страшную правду, и Нейтан решил: а почему бы и нет? Дома, в Дартмуре, даже настоящих городских сумасшедших было почти не встретить. По крайней мере, это может быть забавно. Он приготовился слушать.  
  
— Эльфы уже научились убивать, — свистящим шёпотом поведал его собеседник, тыча указательным пальцем в газету. — И это только начало! Дети Богов собираются нас уничтожить, разве вы не видите? Вчера они заполонили наш мир, сегодня они отняли наши земли, забрали нашу работу, убивают нас по одному! А что будет завтра? Я спрашиваю: что будет завтра?! — он вдруг зловеще расхохотался. До Нейтана долетели брызги слюны. — Они уничтожат нас, вот что! Одного за другим! Армия мёртвых грядёт, возвещая о Конце Времён! Улицы наводнятся мертвецами, потоки льда и пламени прольются с небес, обращая в прах всё живое, и Темнейший взойдёт над реками крови, под волчьей тенью на луне, чтобы спеть свою Песню Смерти, и Королева пробудится, чтобы править бессмертными созданиями Леса! — он яростно затряс Нейтана за плечи, всё тревожнее вращая глазами. — Настанет Царство Тьмы, брат! Кончится Царство Людей! Разве вы не видите?! Разве вы не слышите?! Они уже здесь! Они среди нас! В наших домах, которые мы построили, в нашем правительстве, которое мы выбирали, в наших посольствах, в наших офисах! Ходят по нашим улицам! В наших собственных жизнях! Никто не спасётся! Никто! Но мы слепы! Мы слепы, и слишком беспечны, и…   
  
Он остановился. Озадаченно взглянул на его лицо.  
  
— Да чему ты улыбаешься?   
  
Нейтан моргнул.  
  
— Я улыбаюсь? О. Да, и правда, — он постарался придать лицу максимально серьёзное выражение: ему не хотелось огорчать этого бедолагу. — Извини. Я просто, э, рад, что ты рассказал мне об этом, знаешь. Теперь я предупреждён. Буду бдителен. Армия мёртвых, я запомнил, Конец Времён и всё такое.   
  
Тот недоверчиво на него уставился. По всей видимости, он не привык, чтобы с ним соглашались. Вид у него сделался такой, будто он смутно подозревал, что Нейтан шутит, но не мог уличить во лжи.  
  
— И ты распространишь мою весть дальше? — спросил он всё с той же настойчивой убеждённостью. — Среди людей? Чтобы были готовы к Последней Битве?  
  
Нейтан кивнул. Для пущей убедительности — два раза.  
  
— Конечно, брат. Нет проблем. Обязательно всё передам и распространю. Последняя Битва, реки крови, живые мертвецы и Царство Тьмы. Предупрежу всех, кого смогу. А сейчас мне нужно идти, ладно? Ну, чтобы, э, распространять весть?  
  
Бездомный отпустил его, тихо проворчав что-то себе под нос. Потом напутствовал уже громче:  
  
— Не забудь.  
  
— Слово скаута.  
  
И только когда тот отошёл от него на порядочное расстояние, неразборчиво бормоча на ходу, Нейтан наконец позволил себе рассмеяться.  
  
  
_«Объект "Чистый лист №25" вступил в контакт с Чокнутым Пророком. Никаких активных действий пока не предпринимал. Контакт длился около двух минут, после чего объект продолжил путь. Судя по всему, никакого негативного эффекта на эмоциональное состояние объекта встреча не оказала»_.  
  
Человек в сером костюме, сидевший за столиком у окна, едва уловимо улыбнулся, прочитав полученное сообщение. Несчастный мистер Теллз, известный на улицах как Чокнутый Пророк, в его планы относительно упомянутого объекта пока не входил, но, так или иначе, он являлся одной из живых городских достопримечательностей — и было, пожалуй, даже неплохо, что объект столкнулся с ним именно сейчас, в свой первый же день в городе. Мистер Теллз, кроме всего прочего, служил чем-то вроде своеобразной лакмусовой бумажки для новоприбывших: те, кому хватало терпения его хотя бы выслушать, как правило, обычно являлись людьми довольно неординарными. Даже жаль, что при всех своих достоинствах мистер Теллз напрочь отказывался присоединяться к числу его работников.  
  
Затем человек в сером отложил телефон и отпил очередной глоток кофе из маленькой фарфоровой чашки. Перед ним на столе лежала открытая газета. Он ещё раз задумчиво оглядел фото на первой странице. Перелистнул дальше.  
  
Через пять минут телефон уведомил о новом сообщении:  
  
_«Алая Роза прибыла на переговоры с Бароном в здание «Кайзер Индастриз». Без сопровождения»_.  
  
Человек в сером покачал головой. Смелый ход, отметил он про себя. Ему нравилась её деловая хватка. Из старшей девицы Иль’тари’Анд вышла куда более рисковая бизнес-леди, чем из её матери: той попросту не хватило бы наглости, чтобы вот так открыто заявиться на территорию вервольфов с предложением сотрудничества.   
  
Что ж, подумал он. Времена менялись. И это было само по себе замечательно. Сити-13 предстояло стать частью чего-то интересного в ближайшие месяцы.  
  
Он отпил ещё кофе. Неспешно принялся разгадывать обнаружившийся в разделе досуга кроссворд. Телефон на столе продолжал вибрировать.  
  
_«В главное здание «СаммерКо» проникла неизвестная фейри. Похоже, представительница Зимних. Была остановлена охраной на входе, затем пропущена внутрь после кратких переговоров. Личность установить не удалось».  
  
«Копы всё ещё ищут нож. У перекупщиков кинжал замечен не был».  
  
«Возле сгоревшего магазина произошла очередная стычка Зимних и Летних. Обошлось без жертв, благодаря вмешательству полиции. Третья стычка за неделю. Они становятся всё чаще»_.  
  
Он почитал анекдоты в том же разделе. Пробежался глазами по срочным объявлениям и рекламным вставкам. Мысленно вычеркнул из своих собственных списков имена в некрологах. С отстранённым любопытством понаблюдал из окна за небольшой аварией на дороге, участники которой немедленно вылезли из своих автомобилей и принялись самозабвенно переругиваться, размахивая руками.   
  
_«Сбежавшего из лечебницы пациента видели в районе Лоу-стрит»_.  
  
_«В 15:25 Холли Халсдэй выбросилась из окна. Уже вызвали копов. Самоубийство, но, кажется, она успела оставить записку родным. Попробую выяснить, что там»_.  
  
Ни на одно сообщение человек в сером не удосуживался ответить. Через некоторое время к его столику подошла официантка, чтобы молча подлить ему кофе. Когда она отошла, человек в сером достал из кармана пиджака другой телефон и напечатал уже сам:  
  
_«Есть успехи?»_  
  
Участники аварии наконец разобрались и, оба красные, с недовольными лицами, разъехались каждый в свою сторону. Пришёл ответ:  
  
_«Никаких зацепок. Подкуп с вампиром не сработал. Медиум плату принял, но сказал, что мёртвые не горят желанием говорить об этом. Похоже, объект предусмотрительно связал их Запретом. Судя по всему, объект действительно не хочет быть обнаруженным»_.  
  
Человек в сером улыбнулся, побарабанив пальцами по столу. Тёмные глаза его удовлетворённо блеснули. Кого-то другого подобная новость могла расстроить или разозлить — но никак не его.  
  
Неудачи, в конце концов, только делали поставленную задачу более интересной, не так ли?  
  
Он написал:  
  
_«Значит, план «Б»»_.  
  
Он подумал о Холли Халсдэй и о том, почему она решила покончить с жизнью. Он подумал о работодателе Холли, теперь уже — бывшем работодателе. И добавил вслед последнему сообщению:  
  
_«И пригляди за Гарри Стефано. Есть вероятность, что объект попытается до него добраться»_.  
  
А дальше, пожалуй, вервольфы справятся сами. Не совсем то, о чём они договаривались, но Барон всё равно будет доволен. В конце концов, это может быть единственной стоящей ниточкой к Некроманту.  
  
Человек в сером посмотрел на время: его визави вот-вот должен был прибыть. Он убрал оба телефона со стола, отхлебнул ещё кофе и вывел в кроссворде ответ на №25 по горизонтали (шесть букв), в котором требовалось назвать «карту, которая не имеет ни масти, ни значения, и в одних играх используется как свободная масть, в других — как самая старшая карта»:  
  
_«Джокер»_.  
  
Ещё через десять минут в кафе вошёл Нейтан.   
  
Человек в сером приветливо махнул ему рукой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - северное сияние (фр.)


	3. Глава 2. Дикая карта

_По одной из легенд, образ джокера в карточных колодах был изначально позаимствован с аркана Дурака (Шута) в колоде Таро – карты, которая может как символизировать новые начинания и большой потенциал, так и предупреждать об опрометчивых поступках.  
История покера_

  
  
Нейтан растерянно огляделся: его несколько смущало то, что о «Сфинксе» он, помимо его ника и аватара на форуме любителей оккультизма, где Нейтан регулярно околачивался, не знал практически ничего. Кем он был? Как он выглядел? Сколько ему лет? Чем он занимался по жизни, помимо того, что числился администратором нескольких сомнительных форумов, где собирались, в основном, сумасшедшие с теориями заговора, ударившиеся в мистицизм подростки и чересчур увлечённые энтузиасты вроде самого Нейтана? С какой целью он задавал на форуме эти каверзные вопросы по самым разным темам, от этики до прикладной магии? Вопросы, вроде бы чисто гипотетические, но Нейтану всегда смутно чудился в них некий подвох.  
  
В конце концов, если это были всего лишь логические задачки для разминки мозга, почему именно после решения одной из них Сфинкс спросил его, не желает ли он, случайно, посетить Сити-13 и встретиться лично?  
  
Нейтан желал. Очень, очень сильно желал. Он мечтал переехать в Тринадцатый Город с тех самых пор, как услышал о нём, ещё будучи ребёнком. Правда, он понятия не имел, что в таком большом городе, как этот, будет делать, и не случится ли так, что он будет вынужден вернуться в Дартмур ни с чем, униженный и пристыжённый; вероятно, именно поэтому он так поспешно ухватился за этот шанс, предоставленный ему Сфинксом. Он так отчаянно хотел сюда попасть, что даже не задумался о каких-либо мерах предосторожности. Он не задавал лишних вопросов.  
  
Чёрт, да насколько он знал, человек, позвавший его в Сити-13, мог на деле оказаться безумцем или шарлатаном, собирающим себе секту преданных учеников для какой-нибудь жуткой и не слишком здоровой цели.   
  
Или — учитывая специфику города — он мог быть настоящим сфинксом. Нейтан, входя в кафе, поначалу почти всерьёз ожидал увидеть среди посетителей этакого монстра с телом льва, крыльями птицы и лицом человека. Пожалуй, только в Сити-13 это зрелище могло бы показаться жителям нормальным.  
  
За одним из дальних столиков у окна Нейтану вдруг приглашающе махнули рукой. Он пригляделся: сидевший за столиком аккуратный человек в сером деловом костюме явно смотрел именно на него. Неловко поправив лямку рюкзака на плече, Нейтан решительно выдохнул и подошёл ближе.  
  
— Вы — Сфинкс? — уточнил он, чувствуя себя немного глупо.  
  
Тот с улыбкой кивнул и протянул ему руку, чуть привстав с места:  
  
— Зовите меня Грег. Рад с вами встретиться, Нейтан. Присаживайтесь, прошу.   
  
Нейтан уселся напротив, с любопытством разглядывая своего таинственного благодетеля. Грег-Сфинкс выглядел как-то на удивление… обыденно. В нём не было, казалось, ровным счётом ничего примечательного: он обладал одним из тех лиц, которые так и норовят выскользнуть из памяти, стоит лишь ненадолго отвернуться. Его можно было принять за какого-нибудь менеджера среднего звена, и только его глаза — тёмные и непроницаемые — отчего-то вселяли странное ощущение опасности.  
  
— Ну, что же, — Грег откинулся на спинку стула, отодвигая в сторону лежащую на столе газету — копию той, что лежала у Нейтана в рюкзаке. — До места встречи вы добирались пешком, как я понимаю? Как вам город?  
  
Нейтан охотно рассказал. Сити-13 нравился ему так, как может нравиться загадочная красотка, подмигнувшая вам в метро: вы ничего ещё о ней не знаете, но уже точно уверены, что хотели бы узнать больше. Он был взбудоражен и заинтригован. Грег на это только вновь едва заметно кивнул — с благосклонностью старого повесы, выслушивающего о похождениях молодого.  
  
— Хорошо. Где вы остановились?  
  
— _«Челси Кэбинс»_ , — отозвался Нейтан легкомысленно. — Дешёвый хостел напротив Мэдисон-сквер, насколько я знаю. А что?  
  
Вообще-то, конечно, сообщать свой адрес незнакомым людям, пожалуй, не следовало. Нейтан об этом даже не вспомнил. Что-то неуловимо изменилось у Грега в глазах. Его загадочная улыбка сделалась ещё на несколько оттенков самодовольнее.  
  
— Да, собственно, ничего такого: только хотел посоветовать вам не спешить с долговременной оплатой номера. Если вы выполните свою задачу, о которой я вам говорил, то жильём вас обеспечат гарантированно. И очень скоро. У этих людей нет проблем с жилплощадью для сотрудников.  
  
О. _Вот оно_ , подумал Нейтан, мгновенно встрепенувшись. То, ради чего он приехал. То, на что он так надеялся. То, во что он до сих пор не мог как следует поверить.  
  
Грег предлагал ему работу.  
  
Ну, то есть как — предлагал. Скорее, вскользь рассказал о том, что с его талантами он _может_ получить в этом городе определённую работу — если, конечно, приложит к этому достаточно усилий.  
  
— Ага, — сказал он, стараясь не выдать своего волнения, и с готовностью заглотил брошенную Грегом наживку: тот, похоже, давал понять, что теперь настала очередь Нейтана задавать вопросы. — Так, значит… у этой, э, организации… есть даже что-то вроде соцпакета? Я хочу сказать, то, что мы обсуждали, звучало не очень… ну, официально.  
  
Улыбка Грега даже не дрогнула. Он неторопливо отпил свой кофе и заверил его:  
  
— О, вовсе нет. Как раз наоборот: всё _очень_ официально. Насколько я знаю, у них в распоряжении целый ворох лучших юристов этого города, чтобы не возникало никаких проблем с законом. По крайней мере, на бумаге.  
  
Последнее должно было, по всей видимости, Нейтана насторожить. На деле это только подогрело его неуёмное любопытство. Он наклонился вперёд.  
  
— Да?  
  
Грег поставил чашку и несколько секунд пристально смотрел Нейтану в глаза.  
  
— Помните, я спрашивал вас, Нейтан, готовы ли, говоря теоретически, заниматься… скажем так, делом сомнительной степени моральности?  
  
Нейтан помнил.   
  
— И что же вы решили?   
  
Он помедлил. Рассеянно мазнул взглядом по газете: фото девушки с первой полосы притягивало его, как магнитом. Неуверенно Грегу улыбнулся. Его гораздо больше тревожила размытая неопределённость формулировки, чем такая постановка вопроса сама по себе.  
  
— Ну, я же не киллером нанимаюсь, правда? Хах!  
  
Он нервно рассмеялся собственной шутке. Грег не рассмеялся в ответ: только продолжал ждать — спокойно и снисходительно. Нейтан замолк. Шутка больше не казалась ему такой уж удачной.  
  
— Правда? — повторил он с беспокойством, после чего решительно вздохнул и взял себя в руки. За этим он и приехал, не так ли? Теперь уже глупо было бы отступать. — В смысле, я… не хочу никому вредить, ладно? Думаю, я не очень-то хорош в таких вещах, — собеседник продолжал выжидательно на него смотреть. Нейтан закусил губу. — Но если от меня не потребуется участвовать в чём-то вроде убийства или чего похуже, то я, в общем, наверное… вроде-как-мог-бы-попробовать?   
  
Похоже, этого Грегу оказалось достаточно. Он удовлетворённо откинулся на спинку стула и снова отхлебнул свой кофе, чуть прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Что ж. Уже неплохо, в вашем случае. Ответ на задачку у вас с собой?  
  
А вот это Нейтан знал отлично. Это была та область, в которой он не без оснований чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. Он едва не подпрыгнул на месте:  
  
— Да! Показать?  
  
Жадный до одобрения своего таинственного знакомого, Нейтан полез было в рюкзак — Грег, однако, лишь предупреждающе качнул головой:  
  
— Не нужно. Ни к чему раньше времени демонстрировать свои козыри, сами понимаете: мало ли, кто за вами может наблюдать. Хотите кофе? Я вам закажу.  
  
Нейтан понимающе убрал от рюкзака руки. Довод был вполне разумный.  
  
— Не-а, спасибо. Я уже перекусил хот-догом по пути.  
  
— Тогда, — Грег усмехнулся, — предлагаю перейти к делу.   
  
И тем же будничным тоном он спросил:  
  
— Итак, Нейтан. Как вы смотрите на перспективу самого опасного собеседования в вашей жизни?  
  
  
Августовский день догорал медленно и неохотно. Было тепло и солнечно: город словно бы и не догадывался о скором наступлении осени. Которая, по всем признакам, должна была выдаться довольно холодной.  
  
Г. О. Мункли (как гласила табличка на его двери) усмехнулся своим мыслям, наблюдая за пролетающей по небу стаей птиц. Перевёл взгляд ниже: над зданием напротив красовался рекламный щит — синеглазая нежноликая фея призывно улыбалась с него сиреневыми губами и уверяла, что только зубная паста _«Снежный поцелуй»_ подарит вашим зубам настоящую голливудскую белизну. Чуть правее, на той же высоте, над таким же точно зданием, не менее нежноликая кареглазая красотка с красными губами с такой же в точности улыбкой говорила о том, что только шампунь _«Лесной аромат»_ сделает ваши волосы достаточно густыми и шелковистыми. Щиты исправно обновляли каждый месяц, и каждый раз они были подозрительно похожи между собой, если бы кто-то потрудился об этом задуматься.  
  
Затем он перевёл взгляд ещё ниже. Особенно разглядывать из окна, кроме неба и этих щитов, было, в общем-то, нечего: контора, в которой располагался его кабинет, делила офисное здание с другими мелкими фирмами, и видом из окна не могла похвастаться ни одна из них. Дешёвая аренда требовала определённых жертв.  
  
Узкая улочка внизу была не слишком оживлённой. Г. О. Мункли заметил бредущего по тротуару Чокнутого Пророка — и, широко улыбнувшись, перегнулся через подоконник:  
  
— Филипп! Эй, Филипп Теллз, славный малый! Как там идёт подготовка к Последней Битве?  
  
Чокнутый Пророк растерянно поднял голову, будто не совсем понимал, к кому обращаются, но смутно уловил звучание знакомого имени. Г. О. Мункли дружелюбно помахал ему рукой. При виде него лицо Чокнутого Пророка мгновенно исказила ярость, и вместо ответа он погрозил ему кулаком:  
  
— Убирайтесь отсюда! Убирайтесь из нашего города, отродья! Здесь не рады убийцам!  
  
И швырнул в него найденную на обочине картонную коробку из-под фастфуда. До окна снаряд, разумеется, не долетел. Г. О. Мункли рассмеялся.  
  
— И вам тоже не хворать, Филипп! Я так ценю наши с вами беседы — когда вы уже придёте в мой клуб? Я всё ещё жду вас — каждый вечер, между прочим!  
  
На это Чокнутый Пророк лишь бессвязно, но красочно выругался, не стесняясь в выражениях, плюнул себе под ноги и, круто развернувшись, размашистым шагом направился в сторону, противоположную изначальному его направлению. Чуть не врезался по пути в какого-то парнишку-туриста, который шёл, вертя головой по сторонам, обогнул его и скрылся за ближайшим углом. Парнишка удивлённо глянул ему вслед. Г. О. Мункли закрыл окно и повернулся к столу.  
  
В кресле для посетителей сидел связанный по рукам и ногам человек. Г. О. Мункли поощрительно ему улыбнулся.   
  
— Ну, — продолжил он, как ни в чём не бывало. — Я что-то отвлёкся от нашей беседы. Надеюсь, этого времени тебе хватило, чтобы как следует поразмыслить над заданным тебе вопросом, мой дорогой Беллами?  
  
Человек в кресле неуютно заёрзал, избегая его взгляда.  
  
— Я, э-э… я ведь уже сказал, босс. Я не знаю, где нож. Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Честно.  
  
Г. О. Мункли с упрёком зацокал языком и покачал головой.  
  
— Плохо. Это плохо, Беллами. Я-то надеялся, мы сможем решить это дело цивилизованно. Ты меня очень расстраиваешь, дорогой.  
  
Человек испуганно вжался в кресло, стараясь выглядеть как можно меньше. Поскольку габаритов он был немалых, преуспел он в этом не слишком. «Босс», в сравнении с ним похожий на мелкого встрёпанного попугая, неторопливо приблизился — с каждым его шагом связанный пытался сжаться всё сильнее.   
  
— Ты знаешь, каков девиз нашей компании, Беллами?  
  
То, каким вкрадчивым голосом был задан вопрос, заставило Беллами поёжиться. Ему показалось, что вокруг отчего-то стало вдруг очень, очень тихо. В углу кабинета проснулась дремавшая до того троллья голова, державшая во рту мяч для гольфа. Было слышно, как тикают громоздкие старые часы на стене. Беллами нерешительно поднял глаза.  
  
— «Нет проблем»? — попробовал он наугад.  
  
Г. О. Мункли просиял.  
  
— Да! — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Именно, мой юный ученик, именно! _«Нет проблем»_. Ты ведь знаешь, как это у нас принято, правда? Нам поступает заказ, и я говорю — _«нет проблем, господа»_. Что бы господа ни заказали.  
  
Он придвинулся ещё ближе. Опасные искры разгорались в глубине его зрачков. Его улыбка начинала Беллами пугать. Голова в углу выпучила глаза, будто пыталась что-то до Беллами донести — мяч она, однако, выплюнуть не осмелилась.  
  
— И вот, — продолжил тот ещё более вкрадчиво, — мне звонит сам Барон. Ты знаешь, кто такой Барон, Беллами? — Беллами кивнул, заворожённо следя за его рукой, в которой в какой-то момент успела возникнуть клюшка для гольфа. — Ох, да ты не безнадёжен, мой милый. Так вот, мне звонит Барон. Просит достать определённый древний кинжал, который находится в самой обычной антикварной лавке. Он, видишь ли, не хотел бы, чтобы его или кого-то из его людей видели за покупкой этого кинжала, так что дело поручается нам. Ничего сложного, правда? Что же я говорю ему, Беллами? Что я ему отвечаю?  
  
Голова предостерегающе промычала что-то сквозь импровизированный кляп. Вокруг исполнительного директора сгущались тени. Аметистовые глаза его странно сверкали.  
  
— «Нет проблем», — проблеял Беллами, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле. Когда Пересмешник (или, как гласила табличка на его двери, Г. О. Мункли ) начинал будто бы случайно сыпать в разговоре именами заказчиков, это был плохой знак. Очень плохой. — Ты сказал ему: «нет проблем».  
  
— Да. Именно так я ему и сказал, Беллами. Именно так.  
  
Клюшка в руке Пересмешника менялась. Тени стягивались к ней и обвивали её, как шёлковые ленты. Беллами сглотнул.  
  
— Слушай, я не виноват, ладно? — он инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться. Тоже безуспешно. Верёвки натирали руки. — Я всё сделал. Нашёл нож. Всадил его в старика, как ты и сказал — чтобы остроухая вытащила его своими руками по прибытию. Всё было выполнено чисто, по всем стандартам. Не подкопаешься.  
  
Пересмешник любовно погладил клюшку. Тени липли к его пальцам с ярко-оранжевыми ногтями, как голодные псы.  
  
— Да? И что же случилось дальше, мой дорогой?  
  
— Дальше… — Беллами взглянул на голову. Голова уставилась на него в ответ. У него сложилось впечатление, что она пожала бы плечами, если бы имела такую возможность. Эту часть рассказывать было довольно неловко. — Дальше нож со мной… вроде как заговорил. Я помню, как… услышал какие-то голоса в голове, и…   
  
— И? — поощрил его Пересмешник терпеливо, словно родитель, расспрашивающий ребёнка о прошедшем дне.  
  
Беллами закрыл глаза.  
  
— И всё. Дальше — темнота. Я очнулся на мосту, без ножа. Подумал, что оставил его там. Вся история.  
  
О своей попытке залечь на дно после того, как в утренних газетах появилась эта проклятая заметка ( _«Орудие убийства поблизости найдено не было»_ ) он благоразумно умолчал. Пересмешник, впрочем, знал об этом и без его признаний: именно поэтому Беллами был связан.  
  
— А. Что ж. Звучит совершенно логично, как по мне.  
  
В воздухе что-то звенело. Голос Пересмешника стал предельно мягким и понимающим. Беллами зажмурился крепче.  
  
— Это уже третий твой просчёт, Беллами. Мне кажется, нам с тобой пришла пора распрощаться. Как ты думаешь, дорогой?  
  
Он открыл глаза. Г. О. Мункли стоял над ним с узким чёрным мечом в руке, лезвие которого не отражало свет.   
  
— Я думаю… — начал он осторожно.  
  
Но закончить так и не успел. Чёрное лезвие вошло в череп, как нож в масло. Беллами затих и обмяк, и больше ничего уже сказать не мог.  
  
— Неправильный ответ, — отозвался Пересмешник весело. — Думать у тебя всё равно получается плохо, дружочек.  
  
Через секунду после того, как он вытащил меч, тот снова превратился в клюшку. Г. О. Мункли неспешно вытер её от крови, вернулся к своему столу и нажал кнопку на селекторе:  
  
— Мисс Стэтхем, радость моя. Будьте любезны, распорядитесь, чтобы из моего кабинета вынесли мусор. Тут требуется небольшая уборка.  
  
Таким образом, чуть позже, когда секретарь заглянула к нему в кабинет и сообщила о неком соискателе, пришедшем устраиваться на работу, трупа в кресле уже не было. Г. О. Мункли всегда серьёзно относился к вопросам чистоты.  
  
И это, к слову, тоже было написано на его табличке.  
  
  
В приёмной Нейтан столкнулся с кентавром.  
  
Сначала он только понял, что на кого-то налетел плечом, не вовремя заозиравшись по сторонам — он не был уверен, что попал в правильный офис. Пахнуло мускусом — узнаваемым запахом лошадиного пота, который ни с чем не спутает даже гордый городской житель в третьем поколении. Недовольный голос пробасил откуда-то сверху:  
  
— Осторожнее, парень.  
  
Нейтан поднял глаза. Кентавр — в серой курьерской форме с логотипом компании — возвышался над ним на добрых три фута. А то и больше. Стало понятно, почему в этом здании, набитом мелкими конторами, такой вместительный грузовой лифт — Нейтан видел его мельком по дороге — и такая высокая дверь у чёрного входа.  
  
— Оу. Извините.  
  
Нейтан машинально отступил. Кентавр закончил привязывать к своей гнедой спине какие-то объёмные сумки, одарил Нейтана сумрачным взглядом из-под козырька курьерской кепки — и тихой рысью двинулся в направлении лифта. Чёрные волосы его были заплетены в толстую косу. Под кожей перекатывались мощные мышцы. Нейтан всё никак не мог перестать на него пялиться. До этого дня он был уверен, что большая часть кентавров исчезла во время Исхода, а те немногие, что решили остаться, обитали на фермах и в лесах на юге континента.  
  
— Простите, — окликнул он запоздало. Кентавр обернулся, раздражённый задержкой. — Это ведь компания _«НетПроблем»_ , верно? Я правильно попал?  
  
Кентавр хмыкнул, ничего не ответив. Весь его вид говорил о том, что разговаривать с Нейтаном он считает ниже своего достоинства. Двери грузового лифта бесшумно за ним закрылись.  
  
— И тебе доброго вечера, приятель, — пробормотал озадаченный Нейтан себе под нос.  
  
За стойкой ресепшна сидела симпатичная белокурая девушка в чёрной блузке, которая, скучая, полировала пилочкой свои длинные синие ногти. Нейтан подошёл к ней, надеясь, что здесь ему повезёт больше.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался он. Девушка проигнорировала его так, будто его здесь не было. — Это клининговая компания _«НетПроблем»_?  
  
Она продолжала заниматься своими ногтями, но, по крайней мере, удостоила его ответом:  
  
— Да.   
  
— О! Это хорошо. Я пришёл… ну, вроде как, на собеседование, — он внезапно засомневался. Грег сказал ему, что назначать встречу заранее по вопросам трудоустройства тут не принято, но девушка с её дорогим салонным маникюром выглядела так, словно уведомлять о своём визите сюда желательно было не позднее, чем за месяц до встречи. — Я слышал, хм, что парни вроде меня могут рассчитывать здесь на кое-какую работу.  
  
Девушка окинула его не впечатлённым взглядом из-под густо накрашенных ресниц.  
  
— Да?  
  
Он убеждённо кивнул. Девушка хмыкнула, как и кентавр. Затем величественно поднялась с места, оставив пилочку на столе.  
  
— Ждите здесь. Сейчас сообщу мистеру Мункли.  
  
И царственной походкой проплыла в кабинет, прятавшийся за неприметной дверью справа. Нейтан остался ждать.  
  
Через минуту она вернулась и с тем же недовольным видом сообщила ему, что он может пройти. Нейтан машинально спрятал украденную с её стола канцелярскую скрепку в карман и, поблагодарив её, поспешил в кабинет, пока никто из них не передумал.  
  
Мистер Г. О. Мункли ждал его, вольготно откинувшись на спинку кожаного кресла, казавшегося для него слишком большим, и закинув на стол ноги в зелёных сандалиях. Некоторое время Нейтан молча разглядывал его ярко-розовую рубашку и торчавшие в беспорядке тёмные волосы, фиолетовый галстук-бабочку и красные шорты до колен. Тот в ответ с не меньшим любопытством разглядывал его самого — пришедшего в рваных джинсах и зелёной футболке с нарисованным Великим Щупальцевым Монстром. Пахло в кабинете почему-то пряностями, едва уловимой ноткой жасмина и дорогими чистящими средствами.  
  
— Итак, — нарушил молчание мистер Грант, сложив руки на животе. — Тебе нужна работа.  
Нейтан с энтузиазмом закивал, усаживаясь в кресло напротив — оно показалось ему слегка влажным, будто его только что от чего-то усиленно отмывали.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
Мистер Мункли задумчиво прищурился и побарабанил пальцами по столу. Он как будто не верил, что Нейтан здесь именно для этого.  
  
— В моей компании? — уточнил он.  
  
— Ну да!  
  
На полках стеллажей стояли книги, какие-то жутковатые статуэтки и стеклянные банки с мутной жидкостью, в которых что-то плавало. Вглядевшись в одну из таких банок, Нейтан удивлённо моргнул — ему показалось, что он увидел в жидкости глазное яблоко. Которое не замедлило подмигнуть ему в ответ.  
  
Да уж. Чем бы они тут ни занимались, это была явно не безобидная уборка. Если поначалу Нейтан отнёсся к идее «клининговой компании» недоверчиво, то теперь эта идея постепенно обретала смысл.  
  
Мистер Мункли не отрывал от него внимательного взгляда. Глаза у него были под стать наряду — фиолетовые и мерцающие, словно драгоценные камни.  
  
— И что же ты у нас умеешь, дружочек?   
  
Нейтан немедленно просиял.   
  
— О! Я алхимик, сэр. Широкой специализации. Хотите, покажу?   
  
— А ты шустрый, — мистер Мункли усмехнулся. — Ну, вперёд, радость моя! Я весь внимание.  
  
Нейтан огляделся в поисках подходящего объекта для испытаний. К банкам и книгам на полках ему интуитивно не хотелось притрагиваться, особенно какими-либо чарами; от чёрной клюшки для гольфа, прислонённой к одному из стеллажей, за версту фонило неопределённого рода магией, а на столе под ногами мистера Мункли царил такой беспорядок из бумаг и канцелярских мелочей, что Нейтан попросту не решился нарушать столь тщательно сконструированный хаос.  
  
Затем его взгляд наткнулся на голову. Голова, похожая по чертам на троллью, небрежно стояла в углу, без всякой подставки, и была сделана потрясающе реалистично: Нейтан приметил и мимические морщины, и наличие вполне настоящих бровей, и пигментные пятна на лысой макушке, и то, как под опущенным веками время от времени чудилось — должно быть, из-за игры света — некое движение. Во рту у головы находился белый мяч для гольфа.  
  
Странный предмет интерьера, подумал он. Но не более странный, чем некоторые из предметов, хранившиеся у него дома. У всякого свои причуды, верно?  
  
Нейтан встал. Покопался в рюкзаке, вытащил из его недр небольшой флакон с прозрачной голубой жидкостью. Потом вынул из кармана украденную скрепку, опустил её во флакон и прошептал над горлышком несколько слов. Мистер Мункли следил за его манипуляциями с молчаливым любопытством, и, когда Нейтан двинулся с флаконом к голове, спросив его разрешения, великодушно велел ни в чём себе не отказывать.  
  
— Итак, вот перед нами обыкновенная, ничем не примечательная голова, — жестом фокусника Нейтан наклонил флакон со скрепкой. — А вот, простым движением руки, я превращаю эту голову в…  
  
И тут, как только первая капля содержимого коснулась лысой макушки, голова внезапно открыла глаза и свирепо уставилась прямо на Нейтана. Выплюнутый из пасти мяч покатился по полу.  
  
— _Ты что это удумал?!_  
  
Голос звучал будто со всех сторон сразу — как эхо в горах. От неожиданности Нейтан лесным зайцем отскочил в сторону, едва не навернувшись на злосчастном мяче.   
  
И — не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как швырнуть флакон в голову. Ему всегда не слишком хорошо удавалось сдерживаться, если он держал готовое зелье в руках.  
  
Раздался звон стекла. Тихое шипение зелья. И женский визг.  
  
Потом, через мгновение последовавшей за этим тишины, мистер Мункли внезапно начал смеяться. Он хохотал, колотя рукой по столу от избытка веселья, и постепенно сползал из кресла на пол. Нейтан удивлённо смотрел то на него, то на голову, которая, в свою очередь, пыталась испепелить его полным ненависти взглядом.  
  
— Мисс Стэтхем, — проговорил мистер Мункли в селектор, всё ещё давясь смехом. — Зайдите ко мне, дорогая! Прямо сейчас. Я хочу вам кое-что показать!  
  
Дверь неторопливо открылась, и секретарь вступила в кабинет. Мистер Мункли, цепляясь за стол и не прекращая хохотать, указал ей трясущейся рукой в сторону головы, взвывшей при её появлении с новой силой.  
  
С потрясающим хладнокровием мисс Стэтхем вздёрнула одну точёную бровь.  
  
— Полагаю, это такая шутка, сэр? В таком случае, очень смешно. Просто уморительно. Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
Голова вдруг резко замолчала. На её лице, прежде совершенно точно мужском, а теперь — точной копии лица самой мисс Стэтхем, паническое выражение за секунду плавно перетекло в презрительную гримасу: не столь точно выверенную, как у оригинала, но тоже весьма впечатляющую. Нейтан почесал в затылке.  
  
— Хех, — он с опаской глянул на довольного мистера Мункли, который наконец-то выдохнул, утирая слёзы в уголках глаз. — Ну, я не совсем такого эффекта ожидал, но, в общем… та-да-а!  
  
Неловким жестом он завершил свой «фокус». Мистер Мункли ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Мисс Стэтхем, алмаз моей души, вы можете идти, — и тут же повернулся к Нейтану. — Ты нанят. Люблю людей, которые меня веселят.  
  
Нейтан моргнул. Он не думал, что это будет так быстро.  
  
— Правда? В смысле, отлично!   
  
Он подождал, но никаких дальнейших объяснений не последовало: мистер Мункли продолжал умилённо его рассматривать, как какого-нибудь забавного зверька. Радость Нейтана несколько смазалась.  
  
— Эм. Сэр? А на какую, собственно, должность я нанят?  
  
— Всё потом, — мистер Мункли поднялся из-за стола и приблизился, чтобы шустро схватить его за руку и коротко её потрясти. — Потом. Детали и контракт — вечером, дорогуша. После заката приходи по этому адресу, и всё утрясём, не сомневайся.   
  
Нейтан глянул вниз: в ладони у него осталась золотистая пластиковая карточка. Готическим чёрным шрифтом на ней было выведено:  
  
_«Клуб “Карнавал Дьявола”. Вход только по приглашениям»_.  
  
И адрес. Ничего больше. Мистер Мункли уже настойчиво подталкивал его в спину по направлению к выходу. Ему явно не терпелось его выпроводить.  
  
— Вот что, парень: ты иди, погуляй пока, посмотри город — ты же только приехал, верно? А как солнце сядет — не забудь. Я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды! Карточку не теряй, это важно. Без неё — увы, охрана в клубе слишком тупоголовая, чтобы разбираться, кого пускать, а кого — не стоит. Доберёшься до места и не потеряешь её по пути — будешь всячески молодец. Всё понял? Превосходно! Тогда — до вечера. Я буду ждать.  
  
Затем мистер Мункли вытолкнул Нейтана из кабинета и попытался закрыть за ним дверь — Нейтан, опомнившись, успел обернуться и подставить руку.  
  
— Подождите! Мне вернуть вашу, э-э, голову в прежний вид?  
  
Мистер Мункли нетерпеливо отмахнулся.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Я буду дразнить мисс Стэтхем этой штукой до тех пор, пока не выветрится эффект. Ещё вопросы?  
  
Нейтан прищурился.  
  
— Мне кажется, или в начале собеседования на вас была другая рубашка, сэр?  
  
Мистер Мункли рассмеялся и, не отвечая, окончательно закрыл дверь. Нейтан, однако, заметил, что не только рубашка на нём за время разговора успела поменять цвет — сандалии тоже каким-то образом превратились в сапоги. Или это у него что-то с памятью?  
  
Странно.  
  
Он повернулся. Оглядел пустой коридор. Улыбнулся.  
  
«Что ж, — подумал он, направляясь к лифту. — Это было проще, чем я ожидал. И совершенно не опасно. И чего Грег нагнетал?»  
  
Мисс Стэтхем проводила его кислым взглядом поверх своих ногтей.  
  
  
Пересмешник подождал, пока шаги мальчишки смолкнут в гулкой тишине офисных коридоров. Затем открыл список контактов в телефоне и набрал нужный номер.  
  
Ответа пришлось ждать долго. Когда же трубку наконец взяли, из динамиков на Пересмешника обрушился поток ругани; предвидя это, он заранее держал трубку чуть в отдалении от уха. Работники его компании, как правило, не слишком любили просыпаться до наступления темноты.   
  
Когда поток иссяк, он сказал:  
  
— И тебе добрый вечер, мой сладенький. А теперь слушай внимательно: для тебя есть работа. После заката к нам придёт новичок. Ты знаешь, что делать. Так что загляни ко мне, чтобы взять след. Чао.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он закончил звонок и положил трубку в карман тёмно-синего пиджака, которого не было на нём минуту назад. Затем расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, напевая себе под нос какую-то прилипчивую мелодию.  
  
— Это может быть забавным, — он повернулся к голове в углу. — Как думаешь? Алхимик, ну надо же. Редкий кадр в наши дни.  
  
Голова сердито поджала накрашенные губы.  
  
— Я думаю, — сказала она медленно и устало, — что я бы предпочёл гнить на помойке, чем находиться рядом с тобой и твоими безумными сотрудниками.  
  
И Мистер Мункли, разумеется, только заново расхохотался. В иные дни его веселило буквально всё вокруг.


	4. Глава 3. Просыпается мафия

_Игра предполагает чёткое распределение ролей. Чтобы узнать результаты распределения, Ведущий произносит: «Город засыпает. Наступает ночь судьбы».  
  
Правила игры в «Мафию»_

  
  
***  
  
К вечеру задул ветер.  
  
По мере того, как по улицам синими чернилами разливались сумерки, становилось всё прохладнее. Фред Боулз, высунувшись из мусорного контейнера, нахмурился, понюхав воздух, занесённый в переулок порывом упомянутого ветра, и решил, что это — дурное предзнаменование. Те, кто обитал на улицах Сити-13, волей-неволей вынуждены были прислушиваться к малейшим переменам в настроении города: только это и позволяло самым приспособленным из них прожить достаточно долго.  
  
Впрочем, Фред Боулз по прозвищу Бутылочник о дурных знамениях не заботился. Он считал так: когда город голоден до чьей-то крови, то для него всегда найдутся жертвы поинтереснее, чем его скромная персона. Главное — не совать свой нос туда, куда не просят, и не бродить в полнолуние там, где пролегают волчьи тропы. Всё остальное — не его дело.  
  
Он углубился обратно в мусорный контейнер. Через некоторое время поиски его вознаградились успехом: он обнаружил коробку с тремя кусками недоеденной пиццы. Повезло: пицце было не больше пары часов. Иногда город посылал своим детям по-настоящему роскошные подарки.  
  
Так что Фред вылез из контейнера с коробкой, устроился на асфальте, прислонившись спиной к расписанной граффити стене соседнего дома — и принялся терпеливо ждать.  
  
По его ощущениям прошло всего несколько минут, когда в переулок завернул его друг Филипп. Фред кивнул ему, приветствуя, и открыл коробку: Филипп каким-то образом всегда точно знал, когда появиться, стоило Фреду найти подходящее угощение или приличную ночлежку. По всей видимости, у дара ясновиденья имелись свои преимущества — несмотря на то, что Филипп каждый раз яростно утверждал обратное.  
  
— Неплохо, — оценил Филипп его находку, присаживаясь рядом. — Как раз то, что мне нужно. Дерьмовый день.  
  
Они взяли каждый по куску остывшей пиццы и принялись жевать. Фред похлопал его по плечу:  
  
— Как всегда?  
  
— Как всегда, — проворчал тот. — Я предупреждаю. Никто не слушает. Люди — идиоты.  
  
Откуда-то возле них нарисовалась ободранная бродячая кошка. Она настороженно понюхала бутылки, привязанные верёвкой к поясу Фреда, и вопросительно мяукнула. Фред отломил ей немного пиццы и погладил зверя по тощей спине: под рукой выступали позвонки.  
  
— Один парень, — продолжал с набитым ртом Филипп. — Вроде как выслушал. Согласился распространить вести дальше, представляешь? А потом просто смеялся надо мной, когда я отошёл. Думал, я не услышу. Я же говорю: идиоты. Они все умрут.  
  
Где-то громко залаяла собака. Фред посмотрел на быстро темнеющие облака, видневшиеся в просвете между домами. Ветер, гоняющий по переулку газеты и прочий мелкий мусор, низкой мелодией пробежался по горлышкам открытых бутылок.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — сказал Фред. Жалобы у Филиппа всегда были одни и те же.  
  
Внезапно Филипп дёрнул его за рукав:  
  
— Да вот он, паршивец! Помяни чёрта, а? Я этого сопляка уже третий раз за день вижу, только глаза мне мозолит!  
  
Фред посмотрел в указанном направлении. Мимо их укромного закутка прошёл улыбающийся молодой человек с зелёным рюкзаком, завешанным какими-то значками и разноцветными феньками. Филипп проводил его недружелюбным взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за домом.  
  
— Он связался с плохой компанией, — сообщил он осуждающе. — Я видел его напротив конторы этого ублюдка-кукловода. Держу пари, именно туда он и направлялся. Говорю тебе, он плохо закончит. Они никогда не слушают, Фред. Никогда.  
  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — повторил Фред.  
  
Третий кусок они разделили на двоих поровну. Кошка, наевшись, покрутилась вокруг ещё немного, обнюхивая дырявые тапочки Фреда, когда-то бывшие домашними, после чего повела ухом, прислушиваясь к чему-то, и спешно убежала из переулка. Фред плотнее закутался в своё пропахшее рыбой пальто, подобранное им в мусоре возле ресторана морепродуктов.  
  
Филипп, доев свою порцию, некоторое время молчал. Потом схватился за голову, будто в приступе мигрени, и начал бормотать что-то бессвязное себе под нос. Фред оценивающе поглядел на него: кажется, это надолго. Филипп мог сидеть так часами. Он встал и снова заглянул в контейнер в поисках какой-нибудь достойной выпивки — раз уж город был сегодня к нему так щедр, всякое могло случиться. Город любил сюрпризы.  
  
— Я пойду, — сказал вдруг Филипп, поднимаясь следом. Выглядел он больным. — Нужно идти. Нужно найти убежище и отлежаться, а не то опять… Будь осторожен сегодня ночью, хорошо? — тут его голос слегка изменился, будто он не произносил слова сам, а только служил чьим-то живым рупором: — Трое убийц будут охотиться сегодня во мраке. Зверь с когтями и клыками, одержимый с его проклятым оружием. И Темнейший, рождённый под чёрным солнцем. Остерегайся Темнейшего. Он не пощадит.  
  
Не дожидаясь его ответа, Филипп тяжело поковылял прочь, чуть шатаясь на ходу. Фред покачал головой.  
  
— Ты тоже будь осторожен, дружище.  
  
Он относился к его пророчествам философски: по его мнению, не стоило опасаться грядущего. Того, что случится, всё равно не миновать — так к чему бояться?  
  
Звеня пустыми бутылками на поясе, он вернулся к поискам. Как награда за упорство, в углу между мешками с чьими-то объедками его ждала полупустая банка пива.  
  
Похоже, сегодня город действительно проявлял о нём заботу.  
  
  
Город вёл его по широким улицам и узким закоулкам, сквозь дворы и парки, мимо уютных уличных кафе и серых многоэтажек. Чем темнее становилось небо, тем больше убывал поток прохожих, несмотря на относительно ранний час. Вдоль тротуаров и дорог зажигались фонари.  
  
Нейтан не спрашивал дорогу и не пытался сориентироваться по карте, которая прилагалась к путеводителю. Город вёл его за руку, будто девушка на свидании, и Нейтан решил ему довериться: в конце концов, как иначе он мог установить с Сити-13 контакт? Нейтан привык ходить в местах, где ни разу не бывал, так же, как делал свои зелья: наполовину интуитивно, на четверть — читая знаки и таблички, и ещё на четверть — путём практических опытов и отметания всех неподходящих вариантов в процессе. Возможно, так его путь должен был занять больше времени, чем если бы он попытался действовать рационально; однако Нейтан сказал себе, что точного времени ему всё равно не назвали. «После заката» было, в общем, понятием довольно растяжимым.  
  
Он как раз проходил через очередной зелёный сквер, когда в затылке вдруг мазнуло тревожным ощущением: за ним следят.  
  
Он обернулся, чуть сбавив шаг. Аллея позади него была уже пустой, за исключением парочки, жмущейся друг к другу на скамейке под погасшим фонарём — и им явно не было до Нейтана ровным счётом никакого дела. За деревьями, на аккуратно подстриженном газоне, гулял пожилой мужчина с таксой, которая в данный момент беспокойно вертела головой по сторонам, будто учуяв что-то необычное, а затем вдруг решительно потянула хозяина прочь. Старик, ворча, последовал за ней. Никого подозрительного Нейтан так и не заметил. Пожав плечами, он двинулся дальше.  
  
Ощущение не проходило. Он пересёк сквер, остановился у фонтана, статуя в котором изображала маленького пегаса, готового вот-вот взлететь. Зачерпнул воды из него и постарался как можно незаметнее плеснуть её себе за спину, прошептав слова простейшего заклинания призыва. Потом развернулся, наступил в мерцавшую на асфальте крошечную лужицу, им же и созданную, и направился к перекрёстку. Это должно было заставить его преследователя как-то проявить себя: по крайней мере, это сработало пару раз в его родном городе, когда он учился в колледже и занимался ночами поисками нужных ингредиентов для своих опытов.  
  
Когда ему, вроде бы, осталось пройти не больше пары кварталов, ощущение слежки усилилось. Ему показалось, что периферийным зрением он ухватил чей-то силуэт, скользивший за ним следом, но, когда он снова обернулся, силуэт успел скрыться между домами. Что ж. Возможно, стоило перестать играть по правилам неведомого сталкера — и навязать ему свои. Нейтан нырнул во двор.  
  
После этого нелепого (даже по его меркам) собеседования днём он написал Грегу, как они и договаривались. Грег сказал ему захватить с собой оружие и приготовиться к драке. И Нейтан, конечно, пообещал, что так и сделает, хоть и по-прежнему склонен был считать, что Грег преувеличивает опасность; вот только — никакого оружия у Нейтана не имелось. Ни кастета, ни бейсбольной биты, ни ножа толкового, ни даже обыкновенного перцового баллончика: до сих пор у него было необходимости обзаводиться чем-то подобным. Да и драться он, если уж на то пошло, не умел.  
  
Но беззащитным он себя до сих пор считать был не склонен.  
  
Адреналин пульсировал в ушах, гулко стучал в горле, и Нейтан, спрятавшись за ближайшей машиной, ждал, пока его преследователь завернёт в тот же проход, через который во двор попал он сам. У него не имелось никакого особого плана: для начала стоило поглядеть, чьё именно внимание он привлёк. Может быть, никакого сталкера и в помине не было: этот вариант он тоже не отбрасывал до конца.  
  
Чья-то длинная тень нависла в проходе между домами, прямо под уличным фонарём. Нейтан задержал дыхание и неосознанно вцепился в лямки рюкзака.  
  
Человек шагнул во двор. Нейтан разглядел рыжие волосы, мешковатые штаны и потрёпанную коричневую куртку, явно с чужого плеча. Ноги человека были босыми. Он остановился на середине тропинки и медленно огляделся по сторонам.  
  
Затем, всё так же неспешно, будто у него было всё время мира в запасе, он вынул из-под куртки нож.  
  
По спине Нейтана пробежал отчётливый холодок. Он прижался к машине, молясь, чтобы не взвыла сигнализация, и попытался по возможности перестать дышать. Ни одно из его зелий даже в теории не могло бы гарантировать ему защиту от ножа. А если и могло — сейчас у него не было времени такое зелье приготовить и выпить.  
  
Человек постоял, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Посмотрел на нож. Повернул голову — так ужасающе медленно, так неотвратимо — в том направлении, где прятался Нейтан, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он точно заметил его, что он сейчас подойдёт ближе, и…  
  
Но ничего не случилось. Человек убрал нож и пошёл дальше. Затем покинул двор через арку на противоположном конце.  
  
Нейтан выдохнул.  
  
Обошлось. Кажется, обошлось.  
  
Он подождал ещё немного, чтобы удостовериться, что его преследователь не вернётся — оставалось только надеяться, что тот не обогнул двор с другой стороны, чтобы устроить ему засаду. Затем распрямился, вышел из своего ненадёжного укрытия и, не веря в свою удачу, вернулся на улицу, с которой пришёл.  
  
Человек с ножом не поджидал его за углом. Нейтан слабо улыбнулся. Возможно, Сити-13 просто хотел его слегка припугнуть.  
  
— От меня так просто не отделаешься, — пробормотал он, взбудораженный и — странное дело — почти довольный. В его родном городе никто не ходил за ним с ножом: разве что с сомнительными предложениями, от которых он быстро научился отказываться.  
  
И как раз в тот момент, когда Нейтан подумал об этом, он услышал позади себя угрожающее рычание.  
  
  
Определённо, это был самый странный попутчик в его жизни.  
  
Не то чтобы у Маркуса этих попутчиков было много, впрочем: к общению у него подход был довольно своеобразный. Мало кто желал составить ему в этом общении компанию, и мало чьей компании он мог бы пожелать.  
  
Но на этот раз он решил сделать исключение. Хотя бы потому, что ни одна другая компания в его жизни не состояла из древнего и явно магического кинжала.  
  
И, может быть, потому, что он верил в судьбу, а эта встреча, казалось, именно судьбой была для него определена.  
  
Всё совпало более чем удачно: он, вырвавшись на долгожданную свободу, искал себе новую цель. Кинжал, выброшенный на берег реки, искал себе носителя. Только позже Маркус осознал, что голоса, наполнившие его голову привычным шёпотом и зовущие его к мосту, отличались от обычных, которые он слышал время от времени: эти голоса казались более реальными. Более… целенаправленными. Будто кинжал нарочно звал его к себе — что, пожалуй, вполне походило на правду.  
  
Голоса обещали ему цель. Обещали ему ответы. Обещали ему знания. Обещали силу.  
  
Его это устраивало. Взамен он пообещал кинжалу свежую кровь и регулярные жертвоприношения. Они заключили сделку, и шелест голосов в его голове стал прочнее и громче.  
  
В ту же ночь они отправились на первую совместную охоту: голоса советовали ему не светиться на улицах до заката. Кинжал подсказывал ему укромные пути и дороги, чтобы не попадаться людям на глаза, пока они выбирали жертву. И если Маркусу было, в общем и в целом, всё равно, чью кровь проливать, — последняя его охота была уже давненько, и он хотел посмотреть, не потерял ли навык, сидя взаперти, — то кинжал, похоже, имел какие-то свои специфические пристрастия. Некоторое время кинжал словно бы присматривался — или прислушивался, если уж на то пошло — к чему-то, чего не видел Маркус, не выказывая интереса ни к одной из тех кандидатур, которые Маркус ему предлагал.  
  
Он уже начал думать, что сегодня охоты так и не состоится — но тут кинжал наконец определился.  
  
Они последовали за каким-то мальчишкой.  
  
Откровенно говоря, мальчишка не был бы его первым выбором, если бы Маркус был один. Он был тощим, и нелепым, и совсем ещё зелёным — может, только на днях закончил колледж, или куда там ходят учиться нынче все эти обеспеченные детишки из среднего класса. И всё-таки чего-то ему не хватало. Что-то было такое в его танцующей походке и в его лучившемся идиотским оптимизмом лице, что делало его не самой подходящей жертвой. Будто он мог дать отпор. Будто в нём крылось что-то ещё, невидимое глазу, что-то такое, что смутно Маркуса тревожило, несмотря на всю его внешнюю безобидность. Но кинжал явно что-то влекло именно к этому сопляку, и Маркус не стал спорить: сделка есть сделка, в конце концов.  
  
Мальчишка, похоже, в какой-то момент заподозрил неладное. Стал оглядываться и замирать, не вполне ещё нервничая, но явно несколько напрягшись. Маркус заранее предвкушал его страх, его бессмысленную панику, его испуганные метания, когда тот поймёт, что деваться ему некуда. Он зашёл за ним во двор, чувствуя близость развязки. Так давно, о, так давно он не держал в руках настоящего оружия, так давно не испытывал этого пьянящего азарта…  
  
И в это самое мгновение кинжал внезапно передумал.  
  
Маркус был раздражён. Голоса торопили его прочь из двора, позабыв о жертве, которая пряталась где-то здесь, оставалось только найти — и завершить дело. Но нет: кинжал больше не хотел сопляка. Чёрт возьми, это было досадно.  
  
_Он чужая добыча_ , прошелестели голоса. _Тот, кто идёт за ним, не должен нас видеть. Не должен знать, где мы. Ты его не победишь. Не сейчас. Отступи. Отступи. Мы найдём другого._  
  
Что ж, похоже, попутчик ему попался переменчивый. Маркус поспорил с голосами ещё немного — однако без особого пыла: возможно, кинжал и впрямь знал больше, чем он. Да и потом — у них была ещё целая ночь впереди.  
  
Так что он подчинился. Он ушёл из двора, спрятав кинжал обратно под куртку. Подчиняться чужой воле оказалось на удивление легко.  
  
А потом он услышал неподалёку тихий звон стеклянных бутылок, и кинжал ощутил чей-то слабый магический фон. В мусорной урне неспешно ковырялся бездомный.  
  
Возможно, ночь и впрямь ещё только начинается, сказал себе Маркус с усмешкой. И двинулся на звук.  
  
  
Сперва Нейтан подумал, что это — собака. Очень большая, лохматая, с тёмно-коричневой шерстью и жёлтыми глазами. Собака низко рычала, глядя ему прямо в глаза и медленно приближаясь. Он машинально отступил назад, пытаясь сообразить, чем так разозлил животное. Возможно, от него пахло едой?..  
  
— Хорошая собачка, — попробовал он, осторожно протягивая руку по направлению к псу. — Хорошая… ты ведь не собираешься на меня напасть, правда?  
  
Но что-то внутри него — возможно, генетическая память какого-то далёкого предка — подсказало: собаки так не выглядят. Даже голодные, бездомные и злые. Даже бешеные. То, что стояло перед ним, собакой не было.  
  
Это был волк.  
  
И обращение Нейтана, похоже, ничуть не прибавило ему дружелюбности. Зверь оскалил клыки и зарычал громче. Глаза его опасно сверкнули. Мелкие волоски на шее Нейтана сзади отчётливо встали дыбом.  
  
Разум Нейтана твердил, что ни в коем случае не стоит бежать: попытка побега совершенно определённо только даст хищнику повод за ним _погнаться_. Однако, как бы Нейтан ни любил животных, весь его опыт общения с ними никак не включал в себя подобную ситуацию. Что вообще следует и чего не следует делать, если на вас неожиданно нападает настоящий дикий волк?  
  
Что ж, по всей видимости, ответ на этот вопрос ему предстояло узнать прямо сейчас. Потому что волк прыгнул — и Нейтан, вопреки всем своим оставшимся рациональным мыслям, тотчас же поддался инстинктам.  
  
Он вскрикнул, развернулся и побежал.  
  
Волк гнался за ним следом. Собака бы лаяла в погоне; волк молчал — Нейтан слышал только глухие удары его лап о тротуар. Каждый раз, когда он, рискуя сломать шею, оборачивался на бегу, размытое тёмное пятно за спиной казалось ему всё ближе и ближе. Он спотыкался об мусорные урны и невысокие бордюры, врезался плечом в редких прохожих, тут же стремительно отскакивавших с его пути, терял время на поворотах, неосознанно пытаясь петлять какими-то дёргаными зигзагами — и его разум находил ещё время удивляться тому, что все эти промедления почему-то так и не заставили зверя сократить расстояние одним точным прыжком.  
  
Отчасти он чувствовал себя глупо, убегая по пустынным улицам от какого-то животного, которого в городе и быть-то не могло: вероятно, как человек он должен был просто перехитрить его или что-то вроде того. Или швырнуть в него чем-то тяжёлым. Или…  
  
Однако другая часть его сознания, та самая, что с первого же взгляда распознала в его преследователе волка, на подобные мысли не отвлекалась. Эта его часть — древняя, цельная, не знающая сомнений и целиком сосредоточенная исключительно на задаче выживания — велела не останавливаться, покуда опасность не минует. Она всё ещё помнила те глухие тёмные времена, когда зверей было куда больше, чем людей, и даже с острым копьём в руке последние далеко не всегда побеждали первых. Помнила, насколько остры эти зубы и эти когти, насколько быстры эти лапы, насколько сильны эти мускулы, перекатывающиеся под густой тёмной шерстью. Эта его часть знала, что смерть пахнет землёй, лесом и диким зверем.  
  
Знала, каково это — быть добычей.  
  
И приказывала ему бежать.  
  
И он бежал, бежал и бежал, задыхаясь и меняя направления, и чем дольше длилась эта безумная гонка, тем меньше разумных мыслей оставалось в голове, заглушаемых шумом крови в ушах. Каждый раз, стоило ему понадеяться, что он сумел оторваться или потерять его, — раскрытая зубастая пасть мелькала совсем рядом, и приходилось вновь увеличивать скорость. Ночной город казался зловещим каменным лабиринтом, полным тёмных аллей, неоновых вывесок и рыжих пятен уличных фонарей, смазывающихся для Нейтана в одну нескончаемую цветную карусель.  
  
В боку закололо. Дыхание сбивалось. Нейтан никогда не был атлетом. Как правило, здоровой утренней пробежке он предпочитал сон до полудня — и теперь всерьёз об этом пожалел.  
  
Пасть клацнула сзади возле рюкзака, нещадно бившего Нейтана по спине сзади. Слишком близко. Рациональная часть, всё чаще сохранявшая молчание, внезапно забеспокоилась о том, что в рюкзаке в данный момент хранилось, и Нейтан ускорился так резво, будто волк уже укусил его самого: неважно, чем эта гонка закончится для него самого — его зелья, приборы и ингредиенты в рюкзаке пострадать не должны. Слишком много усилий он потратил на их изготовление.  
  
Нет, так не пойдёт.  
  
«Думай!» — велел он себе.  
  
Он нырнул в очередной двор, пересёк пустую баскетбольную площадку. Обернулся — волка за спиной не обнаружилось. Но он чувствовал: погоня ещё не закончилась. Сердце колотилось где-то в пятках.  
  
« _Думай_! Откуда он взялся? Зачем гонится за мной? Неужели из нескольких миллионов жителей именно я — его любимый тип закуски?!»  
  
Волк показался с неожиданной стороны — как раз оттуда, куда Нейтан только что бежал. Резко затормозив, Нейтан споткнулся и чуть не пропахал асфальт носом, только чудом удержавшись на ногах: рюкзак основательно сбивал баланс. Он попятился, задыхаясь. Волк приближался — нарочито медленно, будто точно знал, что далеко Нейтану всё равно не убежать. Глаза его светились в полумраке двора золотисто-оранжевым, как фонари.  
  
И Нейтан понял: рано или поздно он его настигнет. Он может бежать хоть всю ночь, звать на помощь до хрипоты или даже попытаться спрятаться — волк его найдёт. Волк его догонит.  
  
Что-то странное было в этом звере, в том, как он словно бы загонял его всё это время, хотя мог наброситься в любой момент, и эти его глаза, чересчур внимательные, чересчур умные, чересчур… насмешливые?  
  
Он упёрся спиной в железную сетку забора, ограничивающего баскетбольную площадку. Скосил глаза в сторону, стараясь боковым зрением следить за движениями волка: точно. Калитка, через которую он прошёл, находилась несколькими метрами дальше. И за то время, пока он преодолеет эти несколько метров, зверь, находившийся сейчас от него на том же самом расстоянии, успеет…  
  
Волк прижал уши и оскалился шире, готовясь к прыжку. У Нейтана отчего-то сложилось отчётливое впечатление, что зверь _ухмылялся_.  
  
Словно наяву, он снова услышал голос Грега-Сфинкса в своей голове.  
  
«Я должен предупредить вас, Нейтан. Собеседование — всего лишь первый этап. Советую вам захватить любое имеющееся у вас оружие, когда отправитесь в клуб после заката. Поверьте, оно вам пригодится».  
  
Возможно, он и впрямь не преувеличивал.  
  
Возможно, _второй_ этап проходил прямо сейчас. _«Вход только по приглашениям»_ , говорилось в визитке.  
  
Откуда в городе взялся волк с человеческими глазами? Если только…  
  
Волк прыгнул — и на этот раз Нейтан не побежал. На этот раз он вскинул руки и крикнул:  
  
— Стой! Я знаю, что тебе нужно! — и, зажмурившись, отчаянно понадеялся, что это сработает.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, волк стоял, упираясь передними лапами в забор ( _«Господи, ну и огромная же зверюга!»_ — панически пронеслось у Нейтана в голове), и рычал ему в лицо, всего чуть ниже уровня глаз. Нейтан понял: если он хотя бы дёрнется без предупреждения, эти впечатляющие клыки мигом сомкнутся на его горле. Он не успеет даже завопить. Или, если уж на то пошло, помолиться.  
  
Но то, что ему дали шанс хотя бы договорить сейчас, уже значило многое.  
  
— Приглашение, — он сглотнул. С робкой надеждой улыбнулся. — Тебе нужно приглашение, которое мне дал мистер Мункли, верно? Я его отдам, — он потянул за лямки рюкзака, кивнув себе за спину, и позволил страху просочиться в голос. — Оно в сумке. Я отдам приглашение, и ты меня не тронешь, ладно? Я… я приношу извинения — за то, что сказал раньше. Про собаку. Я отдам приглашение и больше не попадусь вам… вашей конторе, или кто вы там… на глаза. Идёт? Пожалуйста. Я всего лишь искал работу.  
  
Он рискнул взглянуть зверю в глаза. В голове билось: если он ошибся, это будут довольно жалкие последние слова. Надо было сказать что-нибудь более героическое.  
  
Его шею обдало горячим воздухом — и спустя секунду зубастая пасть красноречиво щёлкнула возле самого горла. Он вздрогнул всем телом, но взгляда не отвёл.  
  
И затем… затем волк отступил, продолжая внимательно разглядывать его своими странными мерцающими глазами. Нейтан воспринял это как разрешение.  
  
Он торопливо стянул со спины рюкзак и начал судорожно в нём копаться. Так, зелье кратковременной левитации, зелье для ночного видения, фосфоресцирующий порошок из молотых светлячков, миниатюрный флакон с Ответом На Задачу, маленькая соковыжималка, коробок со спичками, где же оно…  
  
Волк снова зарычал — тихо и раздражённо, нетерпеливо переступив лапами. Нейтан нервно ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас, у меня тут немного бардак, — и его рука наконец нащупала нужное. Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Нашёл!  
  
И, задержав дыхание, швырнул прямо под нос волку маленькую стеклянную баночку, наполовину заполненную мутной бурой жидкостью — сырьё для огненного зелья, которое он так и не нашёл времени завершить и которое, в общем-то, полагалось бы выпить, чтобы применить по назначению.  
  
Но несмотря на то, что зелье из разбившейся банки растеклось по асфальту…  
  
Нужный эффект был достигнут.  
  
Потому что волк резко отпрыгнул, ошалело тряся головой, и начал яростно — и безостановочно — чихать. Ещё секунда ушла на то, чтобы застегнуть рюкзак обратно, вторая — чтобы закинуть его на плечо и дать дёру. Нейтан бегом достигнул калитки, перескочил на площадку — и только тогда снова начал дышать. Смесь, которая содержалась в банке, получилась слишком уж летучей. Волк продолжал громко чихать за его спиной — и каким-то образом умудрялся звучать при этом так, будто совершенно по-человечески нецензурно ругался вслух.  
  
А всего-то — выжимка из кайенского перца, нюхательного табака и пороха с кое-какими добавками сверх. Кто бы мог подумать. Нейтан ошарашенно рассмеялся, не веря в собственную удачу, и решил: он счастливчик. Сегодня город был к нему благосклонен, а значит — сегодня он будет жить.  
  
  
Он бежал до тех пор, пока не увидел почти скромную неоновую вывеску над неприметной с виду дверью, ведущей в какой-то подвал:  
  
_«Карнавал Дьявола»_.  
  
И всё. Только одно слово — и ничего больше. Он бы пропустил эту вывеску, если бы не искал её намеренно всё это время. Нейтан остановился, чтобы отдышаться, и попытался привести себя в порядок: поправил футболку и пригладил ладонью встрёпанные волосы. Потом подумал: к чёрту. Вероятно, им всё равно, как выглядит. Вероятно, им всё равно, придёт он сегодня или нет.  
  
Он оглянулся: за ним больше никто не шёл. Ни убийцы с ножами, ни волки, ни кто-либо другой. Неужели он всё-таки добрался?  
  
Получается, он прошёл испытание. Если это, конечно, было именно оно. Он не был уверен. В этом городе уверенным, похоже, вообще нельзя было быть решительно ни вчём.  
  
Распрямив плечи и надев свою фирменную улыбку, как броню, Нейтан решительно зашагал к двери. Там стоял охранник в чёрном костюме: жестом голливудской кинозвезды на красной дорожке Нейтан извлёк из кармана джинсов золотистую пластиковую карточку, мысленно готовясь к тому, что охранник просто развернёт его восвояси и на карточку даже не взглянет. В конце концов, на ней не было написано его имени.  
  
Но охранник, к некоторому его удивлению, только молча открыл дверь — и Нейтан стал спускаться по ступенькам.  
  
А потом на него со всех сторон обрушилась громкая музыка, сопровождавшаяся резкими разноцветными вспышками света. И пока он стоял на пороге, ослеплённый, оглушённый и совершенно ошеломлённый пульсирующей в этом месте энергией, магической и обыкновенной, кто-то радостно проорал ему в ухо голосом мистера Мункли:  
  
— _Добро пожаловать в Гильдию Чистильщиков, новичок!_  
  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, ночь охоты закончилась не этим.  
  
Ночь охоты закончилась позже, в тот особый час незадолго до рассвета, когда мир словно бы замирает, дрожа по краям от цепляющейся из последних сил темноты.  
  
Было тихо. По улицам никто не ходил. По дорогам не сновали автомобили. Птицы не пели, не выли сирены, не мяукали под окнами кошки. Бездомные не рылись в мусорных контейнерах в переулках.  
  
Мерно шурша шинами, автомобиль Гарри Стефано остановился на своём обычном месте на частной подземной парковке. На парковке тускло горели белые лампы.  
  
Гарри Стефано вышел из машины. Взял с соседнего сидения свой кожаный портфель, набитый важными бумагами по делам городского управления. Наклонился к водительскому зеркалу, чтобы ещё раз убедиться, что не принёс с собой ничего лишнего — например, следа от чужой помады на воротничке рубашки, одна из его любовниц однажды оставила один такой, пришлось её уволить — и выпрямился, удовлетворённый этой быстрой инспекцией.  
  
Он взглянул на баснословно дорогие часы на своём запястье. Нахмурился. Вообще-то, он не собирался задерживаться у чересчур гостеприимной Лейлы так надолго; оставалось надеяться, что Джина будет слишком сонной, чтобы в подробностях расспрашивать его о том, где он был и что, собственно, делал. У него была готова история для неё, которую он репетировал по пути в машине, но если двадцать лет брака и научили его чему-то, так это тому, что чем больше и подробнее будет ложь — тем вероятнее потом в ней случайно запутаться и вырыть самому себе глубокую яму. Джину тот же самый опыт, впрочем, давно отучил от излишнего любопытства — без этих неприятных расспросов и подозрений их брак обрёл в последние годы небывалую гармонию.  
  
Пока он размышлял об этом, свет на парковке вдруг погас, и он очутился в полной темноте. Горели только синие лампочки сигнализации на приборной панели машины.  
  
— Что за чёрт? — пробормотал он, вынимая из кармана мобильный, чтобы подсветить себе дорогу.  
  
Позади него раздались шаги.  
  
— Мистер Стефано? — позвал кто-то тихо. — Вы Гарри Стефано, верно?  
  
Он обернулся. Из-за ближайшей колонны выступил чей-то силуэт, плотно окутанный тенями. Бедное освещение, поступавшее от экрана телефона, позволяло разглядеть только острый белый подбородок и капюшон, глубоко надвинутый на лицо. Гарри с раздражением коротко выдохнул через нос.  
  
— Он самый. Вам что-то нужно? Приходите в рабочие часы. В офис. И не забудьте предварительно согласовать встречу с моим секретарём, понятно? Я не люблю, когда меня подстерегают на парковке моего чёртова дома. Надеюсь, я ясно выразился?  
  
Тонкие губы собеседника изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке.  
  
— О. Разумеется, мистер Стефано. Но видите ли, дело в том…  
  
Человек шагнул к нему. Сделал быстрое движение рукой — и экран телефона погас. Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Дело в том, что я уже согласовал эту встречу. Ни с кем иным, как с вашим секретарём. Холли Халсдэй. Вы ведь знаете такую, мистер Стефано?  
  
Это заставило Гарри нервничать — и одновременно разозлило. Он прищурился.  
  
— Это что, какая-то глупая попытка меня запугать? Потребовать у меня денег? Добиться эксклюзивного интервью для очередной жёлтой газетёнки? Не знаю, чего вы добиваетесь, молодой человек, но я вызову охрану, если не уберётесь по доброй воле. Проваливайте из моего дома, ясно?  
  
Тут он вспомнил кое-что ещё:  
  
— И как, чёрт возьми, вы сюда попали?! Это частная парковка!  
  
На которую, как он знал, можно было попасть только или через строго охраняемый пропускной пункт на входе, или непосредственно через здание — если знать код от входной двери. Неужели его охрана настолько некомпетентна, что сюда могут проникнуть всякие проходимцы?  
  
Незнакомец шагнул ещё ближе. Теперь Гарри видел только его смутные очертания, не более того. Странные ощущения вызывал у него этот вторженец: он поймал себя на том, что невольно отступил на пару шагов, хотя за все запасы мирового золотого фонда так и не смог бы объяснить даже самому себе, что именно в незнакомце казалось ему таким угрожающим. Что-то… что-то будто бы _исходило_ от него, что-то такое, что никак не формировалось в слова и не улавливалось глазом.  
  
Проклятье! Да что за глупости? Он ведь даже не пил сегодня. Пожалуй, ему стоит проводить меньше времени в компании Сартариана, этого параноика из совета, который во всём видел угрозу. И в компании чёртова Люциуса Тенгхайзера, который якшался со всем этим подозрительным сбродом. Эти двое на него явно плохо влияли.  
  
Его вопрос остался без ответа. Вторженец сказал — равнодушно и мягко:  
  
— Мне не нужны деньги. Я не вымогатель и не журналист. Я только хочу, чтобы вы сказали правду, Гарри. О том, что сделали с ней. О том, почему Холли Халсдэй умерла.  
  
Гарри нервно оттянул пальцами воротник рубашки. С каждой минутой его уверенность таяла всё сильнее. Если ему не нужны деньги, зачем всё это? Зачем упоминать Халсдэй, если не для шантажа?  
  
— Вы кто, её родственник? Друг? Жених? Что вам нужно? Я ничего с ней не делал. Халсдэй выбросилась из окна в офисе, куча свидетелей подтвердит. У девицы было не всё в порядке с головой, и она покончила с жизнью. Рабочий стресс, бывает. Причём тут я, слушайте?  
  
Что-то невыносимо холодное коснулось его лица в темноте — и тут же исчезло. Ему показалось, что он услышал чей-то приглушённый стон, где-то совсем близко, и в то же время — очень, очень далеко. Кожа его покрылась мурашками.  
  
Его собеседник задумчиво наклонил голову. Голос его стал лёгким, как пёрышко:  
  
— В самом деле… причём тут вы. Вы всего лишь настойчиво домогались до неё в течение всех пяти месяцев, которые она на вас работала. И всего лишь два раза изнасиловали её в собственном офисе, на собственном столе, угрожая ей увольнением, угрожая поставить пожизненный крест на всей её карьере, если она кому-нибудь об этом расскажет. Это ведь совершенно не повод для самоубийства в её случае, верно?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, что дрожит — от холода, сказал он себе. По парковке гуляли сквозняки. Ему отчаянно не хватало воздуха, и он не мог сдвинуться с места. Покрываясь холодным потом, он снова попытался рассмотреть лицо того, кто к нему обращался — ничего не вышло. Он из полиции? Нет, нет, ни один полицейский не стал бы так проводить допрос. Тогда кто? Наёмник? Частный детектив, подосланный конкурентами? _Проклятье_.  
  
— Что… — он взял себя в руки. — Кто вам сказал такую чушь? Ничего подобного я не делал. Выметайтесь отсюда. Это моё последнее предупреждение.  
  
— Не делали, Гарри? Вы уверены?  
  
В тени капюшона вдруг вспыхнули двумя фосфорическими монетами зелёные глаза.  
  
— Знаете, Холли считает иначе.  
  
Гарри показалось, что его снова коснулись ледяные пальцы — и в то же время он был абсолютно уверен, что человек перед ним так и не шевельнулся. Он сглотнул. Эти пугающие глаза разгорелись ярче.  
  
— Вы не хотите передать ей привет? Она стоит рядом со мной. _Прямо сейчас_.  
  
У Гарри окончательно пересохло в горле. Ужас захлестнул его неумолимо, подобно удавке.  
  
— Что…  
  
Но договорить он не смог. Медленно, как во сне, незнакомец протянул руку — и внутренности Гарри скрутило невыносимой болью. Он закричал — или попытался закричать, потому что лёгкие сдавило, спину пронзили тысячи игл, и всё, что он сумел исторгнуть — это задушенный хрип, наполовину изумлённый, наполовину болезненный. Всё внутри горело, и пульсировало, и, казалось, рвалось на кусочки.  
  
Падая на пол, он из последних сил вцепился трясущимися пальцами в шнурок защитного амулета: паранойя или нет, но в этом городе никогда не мешало лишний раз подстраховаться от магических атак.  
  
— Нет, — сказал его мучитель всё тем же жутким спокойным тоном. — Это вам не поможет. Холли сказала, что вы носите что-то подобное, но — нет. Это не магия, Гарри. Не совсем.  
  
Он наклонился над ним, беспомощно извивающимся на полу в попытках отползти подальше, и в зеленоватом свечении его глаз Гарри наконец разглядел его лицо.  
  
Это лицо улыбалось.  
  
— Это ваша жизнь — утекает через слабые места, как вода сквозь бреши. Ваше тело просто перестаёт функционировать. Неприятно ощущать себя бессильным, правда? Вы _умираете_ , Гарри.  
  
Он умирал. И знал это и без его подсказки. Он умирал — от боли и ужаса, ничего не понимая, не в силах кого-то позвать, не в силах сопротивляться. И это притом, что незнакомец к нему даже не прикоснулся. Гарри не был ранен. Гарри не был отравлен. Гарри даже не уверен был, что был атакован: все системы организма просто начали вдруг отказывать одна за другой, будто сами по себе. В горле что-то булькнуло; на губах выступила пена и кровь.  
  
— Кто… ты? — выдавил он потрясённым, свистящим шёпотом сквозь непослушный рот.  
  
— Никто. Я — никто. Для вас это уже не имеет значения.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Он подумал о Джине, ждущей его в их общей постели на десять этажей выше от этой тёмной пустой парковки. О детях — дочери спали в соседней с Джиной комнате, сын, вероятно, только ложился в этот час где-то в студенческом общежитии на другом конце страны. Он подумал, что стоило, пожалуй, проводить с ними больше времени. Он подумал обо всех незаконченных рабочих делах.  
  
Он подумал о Холли Халсдэй, двадцатипятилетней красивой блондинке, которая, должно быть, перед смертью чувствовала себя точно так же, как и он сейчас — отсутствие выбора. Отсутствие шансов на спасение. Глупая, глупая девчонка.  
  
Когда Гарри открыл глаза, вместо лица его убийцы над ним нависло лицо той самой глупой девчонки — прозрачное и абсолютно белое. Холли наблюдала за ним пустым, равнодушным взглядом мёртвых глаз. Она собиралась… _она собиралась забрать его с собой_.  
  
Убийца сказал:  
  
— Прощайте.  
  
Гарри Стефано умер.  
  
Темнота лопнула с восточного края, как воздушный шар, и город вздохнул свободнее. На горизонте занимался рассвет.


	5. Глава 4. Тринадцать, чёрное

_Ставь на чёрное, ставь на красное. Всё равно выигрывает зеро.  
(из фильма «Блеф», 1976)_

  
  
***  
  
Когда он нашёл его, труп давно успел остыть. Посеревший, ледяной, каменно-твёрдый и всеми забытый, мертвец лежал возле высокого забора, перекрывающего проход между домами, в окружении уличного мусора, чьих-то окурков и осколков бутылок. Наполовину высохшая бурая лужа вокруг тела ещё поблёскивала местами тёмно-красным.  
  
Рот был открыт, как и глаза: на лице у мертвеца застыло выражение обиженного недоумения. Будто бы, умирая, он был не столько испуган, сколько удивлён: почему это с ним случилось? За какие проступки? Неужели вот так быстро?..  
  
Никто не вызвал полицию или скорую. Переулок был глухой и малообитаемый: должно быть, если кто и заметил лежащего на земле человека, предпочли не подходить близко — не хотели связываться или, быть может, решили, что он пьян или спит. В другой части города, в гораздо более престижном районе, уже вовсю велось расследование — полицейские машины, жёлтые ленты по периметру, снующие туда-сюда детективы, дежурно опрашивающие соседей и свежеиспечённую вдову какого-то скончавшегося местного чиновника; здесь же было тихо и одиноко.  
  
Фред Боулз, невидимка при жизни, остался невидимкой и в смерти. Никому не было до него дела — ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
  
Никому, кроме Филиппа, который нашёл его утром почти случайно — как и всегда находил прежде.  
  
И теперь он стоял, скорбный и мрачный, как старое надгробие, и не мог произнести даже прощальную речь. Каким-то образом — он ни за что не сумел бы объяснить, откуда эта мысль возникла, но объяснений от него, к счастью, никому и не требовалось, — Филипп знал: это его вина. Фреда убили просто потому, что тот слишком много якшался с ним и с его личным проклятием.  
  
Город, давно проснувшийся, привычно гудел и ворчал на фоне: точь-в-точь сытое чудовище, принявшее принесённую жертву. Тринадцатый Город любил проливать кровь.  
  
Потеря уже улеглась у него внутри, осела, как тяжёлый газ в лёгких, и теперь её место понемногу занимало привычное чувство бессилия. Может быть, так даже лучше, подумал он. Может быть, ничего хорошего Фреда всё равно ждать не могло на этих улицах. Может быть, их всех ждал похожий конец.  
  
Стена пятиэтажного дома перед Филиппом, расписанная граффити и узором из старой грязи, в его видениях была объята пламенем. Он слышал крики. Он видел, как шагает по улицам смерть.  
  
Ведомый всё тем же чутьём, без которого предпочёл бы обойтись, Филипп повернулся ко входу в переулок — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мимо по дороге пронёсся чёрный мотоцикл в огненных разводах. Лицо наездника было скрыто под шлемом.  
  
— Всадник Войны, — пробормотал Филипп пасмурно. — Несущий раздор. С него всё начнётся, — он прислушался к чему-то неведомому. Стал ещё мрачнее. Поправился: — Уже началось.  
  
Филипп снова взглянул на труп. Однажды он предсказал Фреду, что тот умрёт, заколотый древним кинжалом где-то в подворотне. Тогда Фред только пожал плечами. Его предупреждения всегда поступали или слишком рано, или слишком поздно, или просто в неподходящее время.  
  
Филипп покачал головой.  
  
— Они никогда не слушают, Фред, — сказал он горько и сломленно. — Никогда.  
  
И зашагал прочь.  
  
  
«Никогда, — подумал Нейтан, со стоном просыпаясь. — Никогда больше не буду пить. По крайней мере, в таких количествах».  
  
Судя по всем признакам, его мучало ужасное похмелье. Или, возможно, он умирал. Он ещё не разобрался.  
  
Прошлая ночь вспоминалась смутно и обрывочно. Он помнил, как сразу же после приветствия мистер Мункли — будто и сам весь состоявший целиком из этих хаотических разноцветных вспышек, то и дело прорезающихся сквозь шумный полумрак клуба — потянул его куда-то вглубь помещения, в расположившуюся на возвышении уютную вип-ложу, укрытую от остальных посетителей клуба мерцающими чёрными занавесками. Помнил оценивающие взгляды нескольких пар глаз, встретившие его там, в темноте вокруг длинного стола. Помнил, как мистер Мункли громко его представил. Помнил, как подписывал контракт: это было важно, а потому врезалось в память, несмотря на весь сумбур минувшей ночи, — Ответ На Задачу сработал, как надо. Это он сделал правильно. Потом он помнил, как контракт куда-то исчез, а мистер Мункли, вдруг вскочив на стол с ногами, зачем-то присел на корточки и несколько секунд так пристально смотрел ему на него своими жутковатыми аметистовыми глазами, что Нейтан успел было подумать — его раскрыли, его трюк не сработал, но… Затем мистер Мункли расхохотался, чем-то очень довольный, спрыгнул со стола и велел ему как следует повеселиться. Никого из присутствующих, похоже, такое его поведение не смутило: должно быть, здесь к этому уже привыкли. Нейтан решил, что, раз уж он теперь официальный житель Сити-13, странности можно начать считать новой нормой.  
  
Потом кто-то поднёс ему искрящийся синий коктейль. И потом… ну, потом, собственно, воспоминания превращались в безумную карусель, по сравнению с которой ночной забег по городу от огромного волка казался просто верхом разумности. При одной попытке вычленить хоть что-либо из этой мешанины образов, ощущений и звуков голова кружилась так сильно, что к горлу резко подкатывала тошнота. Так что — Нейтан сдался и решил, что восстановит дальнейшие события как-нибудь позже.  
  
Тело чувствовалось неподъёмным и вялым, как чужое. Нейтан медленно приоткрыл один глаз — и тут же поморщился: глаз заплыл и опух. Он что, ещё и подрался с кем-то ночью? Чёрт. Не лучшее начало карьеры.  
  
Он открыл другой глаз. В помещении было — слава всем Богам древности! — почти темно: источник света имелся, но где-то далеко. Он лежал на небольшом кожаном диванчике, заботливо укрытый чьим-то пледом.  
  
Чьим-то — это потому, что, насколько он мог судить, комната, в которой он очнулся, не являлась его номером в _«Челси Кэбинс»_. Помещение было незнакомым и озадачивающе пустым.  
  
Он слабо ощупал шею. Шнурок с защитным амулетом был всё ещё при нём. Хорошо. Потом он, как мог, ощупал и одежду: та тоже осталась на месте. Ну, это уже позволяло мыслить оптимистично.  
  
Затем, правда, его облегчение несколько смазалось, поскольку поперёк его талии обнаружилась чья-то чужая рука. Прикреплённая, соответственно, к телу — тому самому телу, которое прижималось к нему со спины, согревая теплом.  
  
_Ой…_  
  
Тело сзади пошевелилось. Объятие стало крепче.  
  
— Доброе утро, соня, — прошептали ему на ухо, и со стороны опухшего глаза щёку защекотали чьи-то длинные волосы. — Хотя технически, знаешь ли, уже почти вечер. Как спалось, _mon amour_?  
  
Тело прижалось плотнее — и Нейтан вдруг выяснил, что тело это было определённо… мужским.  
  
Это открытие заставило его разом протрезветь на несколько порядков. Неужели он _настолько_ себя не контролировал?  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
Сзади мягко засмеялись. Он осторожно повернул голову, размышляя про себя, будет ли скатиться с дивана на пол подходящей реакцией на подобное пробуждение. В конце концов, его одежда же всё ещё была на нём, верно? Значит, неловкость он испытывать не должен.  
  
— Что-то не так, милый? — человек рядом с ним явно наслаждался ситуацией. Нейтан мог бы поклясться, что над ним издеваются. — Как-то ты побледнел. Принести тебе водички?  
  
Светлые вьющиеся волосы, голубые глаза, длинные ресницы и почти кукольное красивое лицо. Нейтан смутно припомнил его: этот парень был вчера одним из тех, кто ближе всех к нему сидел за столом во время подписания контракта и первым ему представился. Как там было его имя? Что-то французское, как едва уловимый сладковатый аромат его одеколона…  
  
_Себастьен_. Точно.  
  
— Э-э, — сказал Нейтан снова. И мысленно махнул рукой: в конце концов, у него слишком болела голова, чтобы разбираться с этим прямо сейчас. — Водичка бы не помешала. Если уж честно.  
  
Тот рассмеялся опять. Его смех звучал приятно: что-то слабо шевельнулось внутри при звуке его голоса — будто один этот смех располагал к продолжению разговора. Нейтан обнаружил, что уже не слишком-то возражает против того, чтобы лежать с обладателем этого смеха на одном диване.  
  
Впрочем, Себастьен уже разомкнул объятия сам и слитным, не лишённым грации движением перетёк через Нейтана, чтобы встать на пол. По крайней мере, он тоже был в одежде — в голубой рубашке, узких джинсах и сапогах на каблуках. Выглядело всё вместе так, будто он только что вышел со съёмок рекламы.  
  
— Ты забавный, — мурлыкнул он. — Хотя вчера был забавнее, конечно. И расслабься уже: ничего не было. Ты слишком быстро вырубился, чтобы от тебя был какой-то толк.  
  
Нейтан пробормотал что-то невразумительное, смущённый. Новый знакомый на какое-то время пропал из вида, а затем вернулся со стаканом воды и таблеткой аспирина в руках. Во всяком случае, Нейтан полагал, что это аспирин: он не знал наверняка.  
  
Чем бы это ни было — подействовало оно просто замечательно, потому что Нейтан ощутил себя лучше практически мгновенно. В голове прояснилось, тело согласилось наконец выполнять хотя бы простейшие команды, и Нейтан смог сесть и оглядеться как следует. Комната и впрямь оказалась странно пустой и необжитой — из мебели наличествовали только старый диван и пыльный матрас в углу. Окон не было вовсе. Неяркий свет, увиденный им ранее, как выяснилось, исходил из-за приоткрытой двери, ведущей в коридор. Себастьен непринуждённо присел с ним рядом.  
  
Зато возле дивана обнаружился его рюкзак — и Нейтан немедленно подтащил его к себе, радуясь ему, как старому другу. Судя по всему, никто чужой в рюкзаке так и не копался — вшитая в подкладку защита против воров осталась нетронутой.  
  
— Спасибо, — он повернулся к своему спасителю. — Я твой должник. Правда. Чёрт, давно меня так не уносило на вечеринках, что вы тут такое пьёте вообще?  
  
Себастьен тонко улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову. Он будто бы и флиртовал с ним, и нет — словно кот, ещё не решивший, играть ли ему с попавшейся в лапы мышью, или он достаточно сыт на сегодня. Голубые глаза его в полумраке блестели почти неестественно — выглядело это завораживающе, но наводило на определённые подозрения.  
  
— Ты привыкнешь, — отозвался он уклончиво. — Или нет. У нас ещё не было здесь людей, знаешь? В основном составе, я имею в виду. Пересмешник нанимает их время от времени, на задания попроще, но чтобы на постоянной основе — это, насколько я знаю, впервые, — он на мгновение задумался. — Может, потому, что другие кандидаты были или менее наивны, чем ты, или более удачливы.  
  
— Менее удачливы, ты хотел сказать?  
  
Тот покачал головой и поднялся с дивана.  
  
— Я сказал именно то, что хотел сказать, _mon ami_. Пойдём. Босс велел ввести тебя в курс дела.  
  
Затем вдруг сморщил нос и фыркнул почти по-кошачьи:  
  
— Но сначала — в душ.  
  
Нейтан решил, что это вполне справедливо.  
  
Как выяснилось, они находились всё в том же вчерашнем клубе: помещение, в котором Нейтан проснулся, использовалось, очевидно, в качестве комнаты отдыха для сотрудников, когда им нужно было восстановить силы после долгой рабочей ночи — или, как вскользь заметил Себастьен, если требовалось срочно залечить раны, желательно не закапывая при этом кровью (или иными жидкостями) дорогущую обстановку клуба. Нейтан так и не понял, шутил он или нет. Там же нашлась самая обычная ванная комната, в которую Себастьен нетерпеливо его втолкнул.  
  
После этого они зашли на небольшую тесную кухню, тоже предназначавшуюся исключительно для работников. В холодильнике Нейтан обнаружил хлеб, с десяток эскимо на палочке («На твоём месте я бы это не ел, — посоветовал Себастьен тут же. — Мороженым запасается Пересмешник, и никто не знает, где именно он его достаёт»), банку пива, бутылку давно прокисшего молока, несколько прозрачных пакетов с кровью и полный морозильник сырого мяса неизвестного происхождения. В шкафчиках нашёлся кофе и вишнёвый джем. Нейтан сообразил себе завтрак из эспрессо и бутербродов.  
  
— С чего бы начать? — произнёс Себастьен задумчиво, когда они с Нейтаном уселись за одним из столиков в зале. Клуб в этот час ещё пустовал. — Ну, во-первых, есть _мы_. Чистильщики, как нас называют. Официально мы числимся работниками компании _«НетПроблем»_ , клуб — что-то вроде штаб-квартиры. Убежище, куда мы приходим, когда больше некуда идти, а ещё место для встреч и получения заданий. На самом деле в офис мы почти не заглядываем: там ошиваются только курьеры. И Пересмешник, конечно.  
  
— Мистер Мункли? — уточнил Нейтан с набитым ртом.  
  
— Да, — Себастьен положил на стол маленький перочинный нож, который, оказывается, всё это время держал в кармане. — Вот. Считай это символом всей нашей большой… и не очень дружной семьи. Нож можно использовать, чтобы вскрыть чьё-нибудь горло, а можно — чтобы вскрыть письмо или очистить, скажем, яблоко. К нам — к Пересмешнику — приходят с разными проблемами, и мы их, как правило, устраняем. Нам платят — мы делаем. Не больше и не меньше. В клуб можно приходить в любое время, если у тебя есть наша визитка — или если ты подписал Контракт. В основном мы собираемся после заката в виду… специфики местного контингента.  
  
Нейтан вспомнил пакеты с кровью и мясо в холодильнике.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Я понял.  
  
И Себастьен улыбнулся ему снисходительно и благосклонно, как престарелый профессор — любознательному желторотому студенту.  
  
— О, Нейтан из Дартмура, — сказал он. — Боюсь, что к _пониманию_ ты ещё даже не близок.  
  
  
— Нейтан из Дартмура, — возместил Пересмешник торжественно. — Алхимик! Прошу любить и жаловать, мои бесценные. С этого дня он часть нашей прекрасной команды!  
  
Они наблюдали, все втроём — такие разные и такие похожие в то же время. Марина, вся в чёрном и красном, потягивала свою «Кровавую Мэри», в которой _не было_ томатного сока. Себастьен, одетый как с обложки журнала мод, держал бокал с «Маргаритой», на дне которого одиноко плавало чьё-то обручальное кольцо. Захария, сгорбившийся в самом дальнем углу в своём потёртом балахоне, низко надвинул капюшон на лицо и, поморщившись, без удовольствия глотнул из своего стакана чистый спирт. Все трое внимательно следили за тем, как новичок, ошарашенный и, очевидно, несколько сбитый с толку всем происходящим, уверенно подписывал Контракт. Кровью, как и полагалось. Все трое немедленно опознали в нём человека.  
  
У всех троих тускло светились в темноте ложи глаза.  
  
— Симпатичный, — немедленно оценил Себастьен, после чего сказал уже громко: — Добро пожаловать в семью!  
  
Он потянулся к новичку, как ядовитый плющ к молодому деревцу, и тут же вручил ему какой-то коктейль, ухваченный с подноса проходившего мимо официанта. Марина вздохнула. Пересмешник ушёл: это означало, что человека оставили им — развлекаться и знакомиться. В пределах разумного. Она позвала:  
  
— Себ. Ты знаешь правила.  
  
Он искоса глянул на неё, обвивая новичка за плечи. Тот потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя от коктейля. Правила гласили: не трогать своих. И если этот мальчик теперь «свой»…  
  
— Я ничего ещё не сделал, — Себастьен притворно надулся. Почти без паузы сунул новичку под руку другой коктейль, незаметно придвигаясь ещё ближе. — Просто проявляю дружелюбие. Да, Нейтан?  
  
Мальчик закивал, моментально попадая под его чары. Захария усмехнулся поверх стакана. Толпа внизу заходилась в экстазе, беснуясь и извиваясь под ритмичные басы. Приглушённый свет на танцполе перетекал от одного оттенка к другому, гипнотизируя толпу лучше всякого маятника; музыка яростными волнами сотрясала подвал, обрушиваясь со всех сторон сразу. Сперва этот шум беспокоил их — каждого из них, приходившего сюда в поисках работы и убежища: раньше, до появления ночных клубов, они охотились и жили в тишине. Однако новые времена наступали быстро — и безжалостно сметали с пути тех, кто не умел приспособиться, чтобы выжить.  
  
Мальчик шутил, задавал вопросы, как любопытный ребёнок, и рассказывал о себе — много, охотно и увлечённо. Себастьен обаятельно смеялся и выуживал информацию, не забывая подсовывать ему всё новые порции алкоголя. И даже Захария, обычно разумный, поглядывал на новичка с интересом — Марина в точности знала, что именно это за интерес.  
  
— Себ, — сказала она тихо, когда мальчик потерял бдительность настолько, что не заметил руку Себастьена на своём колене. — Неужели ты думаешь, что Пересмешник _не смотрит_?  
  
Только тогда тот неохотно от мальчишки отпрянул. Он был голоден сегодня, Марина знала. Пересмешник редко позволял ему _насытиться_ всласть. Тем не менее, она продолжила:  
  
— Он оставил его нам. Без надзора. Без защиты. Сказав перед этим, что он часть команды. Ты думаешь, он просто отдал бы тебе на растерзание кого-то, кто уже подписал Контракт?  
  
— Почему нет? — вмешался Захария, пряча от внимательного взгляда мальчишки забинтованные кисти рук. — Ты слышала: алхимик. Он делает зелья и амулеты. Какая в этом польза для нашего главного шута?  
  
Он знал, о чём говорит. Когда-то Захария сам был человеком. В хорошие дни его и сейчас от человека было почти не отличить.  
  
В плохие дни Захария вынужден был ночевать в промышленном холодильнике в мясной лавке, чтобы не развалиться к утру.  
  
Однако её слова достигли цели: Себастьен едва заметно скривился, как от зубной боли, пока мальчишка не видел, и убрал руки оттуда, где им быть не полагалось. Перестал исподволь тянуть из его живого молодого тела энергию, которой, похоже, у того всё равно сегодня было в избытке.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Уговорила! Нейтан! Раз мы тут всех так смущаем, пойдём лучше танцевать!  
  
И утянул новичка за собой, прочь из ложи — вниз, на танцпол, в самую гущу изгибающихся и дёргающихся тел. Музыка и толпа поглотили их целиком, как ненасытное море. Марина покачала головой.  
  
В отличие от Себастьена, ей не нужно было искать своих жертв нарочно: здесь, в этом клубе, где чёрное становилось белым, а белое размывалось до серого, они приходили к ней сами. Они почитали её и поклонялись ей. Они становились перед ней на колени, вытягивая свои руки и шеи, и сами предлагали экскурсию по сетке сочных вен и артерий, бившихся в ритме наслаждения под тонкой кожей. Они думали, Марина сделает их бессмертными. Не понимая, что всё, чем она может сделать их — так это _едой_. Она не спешила развеивать их иллюзии.  
  
Новые времена были, безусловно, странными. Впрочем, жаловаться не приходилось.  
  
— Ты слышала, как билось его сердце? — спросил из своего угла Захария. — Да парень просто _в восторге_ , что попал сюда. Он совершенно не в курсе. Могу поспорить, он даже не знает, что именно подписал. На кой чёрт, интересно, он Пересмешнику сдался?  
  
Она слышала. К биению чужих сердец вокруг поневоле начинаешь относиться внимательнее, когда перестаёт биться твоё собственное.  
  
Но она ответила:  
  
— Не делай поспешных выводов. Возможно, однажды он нас ещё удивит.  
  
Привыкшая жить в тишине и наблюдать, Марина знала секреты. В том числе — секрет Пересмешника. И секрет Нейтана из Дартмура, который тот только что приобрёл.  
  
А вот делиться этими секретами она не собиралась. Во всяком случае, пока что.  
  
  
— Ладно, поделись со мной сакральным знанием: мне действительно врезал именно тот, кто я думаю?  
  
Себастьен подался вперёд, оперевшись подбородком на сцепленные пальцы, и поощрительно глянул на него из-под ресниц.  
  
— А кто, ты думаешь, тебе врезал?  
  
Нейтан машинально потёр пострадавший глаз. Перед завтраком Себастьен смазал его фингал какой-то зелёной мазью с сильным цветочным ароматом, и опухоль спала почти сразу вместе с болью («Эльфийские лекарства, — пожал плечами Себастьен. — Таблетка от похмелья — от той же компании. Остроухие знают своё дело на отлично»), однако на месте удара всё равно остался впечатляющих размеров синяк.  
  
— Такой… рослый парень? — напряг память Нейтан. — Лохматый, высокий…  
  
— …грубый, небритый, в нелепой майке-алкоголичке и похож на лесного медведя, только на днях выбравшегося из берлоги? — подхватил Себастьен тут же. — Это Диего. Кстати, за что он тебя так? Вы что, уже знакомы?  
  
— Да нет, это… — Нейтан сконфуженно почесал в затылке. — Не то чтобы. Можно сказать, я заслужил.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты хотя бы признаёшь это, засранец.  
  
Он обернулся. Диего — действительно рослый, лохматый, небритый и в той же растянутой майке, в которой он был здесь вчера, — стоял за его спиной с сигаретой в зубах и раздражённо рассматривал их обоих. Себастьен при виде него заметно поскучнел.  
  
— А вот и он. Герой вечера, — произнёс он сухо. — Ты сегодня рано. Я надеялся, что не увижу твоего немытого лица хотя бы до полуночи.  
  
— Тогда проваливай, — ответил тот в той же нелюбезной манере. — Я такой же работник, как ты. Прихожу, когда хочу, и твоё мнение здесь никого не волнует. Ясно?  
  
Шумно фыркнув, Себастьен демонстративно отвернулся, явно не намеренный продолжать этот разговор. Нейтан, непонимающе переводивший взгляд с одного на другого, заметил, что Диего, по крайней мере, выглядит чуть менее обозлённым, чем вчера — когда тот явился в середине ночи и без лишних прелюдий заехал Нейтану в глаз кулаком, как только его увидел.  
  
Причину такого приветствия Нейтан понял уже секунду спустя после удара, стоило разглядеть Диего внимательнее. Тёмные, торчащие во все стороны волосы, крепкие острые ногти на руках, больше напоминающие когти, и эти знакомые золотисто-янтарные глаза, покрасневшие так, будто их обладатель получил порцию слезоточивого газа в лицо… ошибки быть не могло.  
  
Вполне закономерно, что оборотень, которого он обдурил во время своего ночного забега и чей чувствительный нюх атаковал настоящей запаховой бомбой, питал к нему теперь не слишком светлые чувства.  
  
— Справедливости ради, ты начал первым, — сказал он осторожно, прощупывая почву. Оборотень выглядел достаточно пугающим даже в человеческом виде.  
  
Диего сощурился.  
  
— Надо было сразу перегрызть тебе горло, когда у меня был шанс, — проговорил он задумчиво. Нейтан усилием воли проигнорировал холодок, пробежавший по спине. — Ещё раз попробуешь со мной такое провернуть — ты точно труп.  
  
И, уже когда Нейтан успел смириться с тем, что случайно завёл себе врага среди предполагаемых будущих коллег, Диего вдруг хмыкнул и протянул руку, чтобы вполне добродушно потрепать его по всё ещё слегка влажным после душа волосам.  
  
— Да не боись, мелочь. Пока что мы в расчёте, а дальше — я тебя предупредил. Голова на плечах у тебя есть, значит, разберёшься, кому не стоит на хвост наступать, — затем он наклонился и многозначительно заглянул ему в глаза. — И никогда, я повторяю, _никогда_ больше не называй меня грёбаной собакой, если хочешь жить.  
  
Клыки его выглядели самую малость крупнее, чем полагается человеку. Нейтан нервно сглотнул и тут же закивал, улыбаясь.  
  
— Понял.  
  
— Молодец. Наскучит общество этого пижона — приходи. Научу тебя пить, чтоб не позорился больше.  
  
С этими словами Диего похлопал его по плечу, бросил ещё один колючий взгляд на Себастьена, деловито разглядывавшего свой маникюр, и, проворчав себе под нос что-то малоразличимое, удалился вглубь помещения. Спустя некоторое время Нейтан услышал, как тот, судя по звукам, обосновался где-то за барной стойкой. Себастьен закатил глаза.  
  
— Вы не очень-то ладите, да? — спросил его Нейтан.  
  
Себастьен пренебрежительно повёл плечами.  
  
— Мы не обязаны ладить друг с другом, пока это не мешает работе. Ты хочешь услышать больше или мне оставить твоё дальнейшее просвещение на этого неандертальца?  
  
Нейтан миролюбиво поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, о великий, продолжай.  
  
Тогда Себастьен положил на стол рядом с перочинным ножом кухонный — острый, блестящий, идеально наточенный — и спросил:  
  
— Как много ты знаешь о вервольфах?  
  
За плотно занавешенными окнами подвала, в котором клуб располагался, раздалось рычание проехавшего мимо мотоцикла.  
  
  
Мотоцикл был на удивление тихим: он так ловко вписывался в общий уличный шум города, что можно было подумать, будто владелец выбирал его исключительно по звуку двигателя. Вильгельм, впрочем, всё равно прекрасно различал этот звук среди многих других — находясь в конференц-зале на десятом этаже, он уже знал, чей именно железный конь подъехал к зданию.  
  
Не то чтобы в данный момент это имело значение. Собрание всё равно было закончено. Члены совета директоров уже расходились, и через мгновение после того, как за последним из них закрылась дверь, в зал вошёл хозяин мотоцикла. Вильгельм тоже поднялся с места, не собираясь задерживаться здесь только ради него.  
  
— Ты опоздал. Опять.  
  
Тот только хмыкнул.  
  
— О, неужели на этот раз я пропустил что-то по-настоящему интересное?  
  
Он был уже без шлема — видимо, оставил его там же, на подземной парковке, — но так и не потрудился снять плотную кожаную куртку и водительские перчатки. Вильгельм презрительно скривился. Его сын снова выглядел больше похожим на уличного гонщика, чем на серьёзного бизнесмена.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему ты должен присутствовать на этих собраниях, Винсент. Даже если ничего захватывающего ты в них не находишь, — он задержался напротив него на выходе из зала и прищурился, глядя ему в глаза. — И я говорил тебе не приезжать в офис на мотоцикле. Сколько ещё лет должно пройти, прежде чем из тебя выветрится это глупое ребячество?  
  
Винсент улыбнулся. Было время, когда он, встречая этот его взгляд, инстинктивно отступал на шаг — но собственного взгляда не отводил и тогда. Теперь он оставался на месте: в его улыбке неизменно присутствовал вызов. Не такой явный, чтобы ставить его на место, однако не такой уж и скрытый. Как и всегда, наглости ему было не занимать.  
  
— Я заскочил по дороге на место убийства Стефано, — произнёс он вместо ответа. — Хотел убедиться лично, знаешь ли. Полиция, разумеется, уже всё там затоптала, но я уловил след. Тебе это понравится.  
  
Вильгельм в этом сомневался. Он раздражённо дёрнул головой, будто пытался отмахнуться от невидимой мухи, и, обойдя Винсента, вышел из конференц-зала. Винсент следовал за ним; от него навязчиво пахло ветром, дорожной пылью, утренним кофе и стейком, пеной для бритья и гелем для волос, — _этот мальчишка и его изнеженность_ , — а ещё неуместным весельем. Чем, интересно, он был так взбудоражен? Стефано был им полезен: никогда не помешает иметь своего человека в городском совете. Его смерть не то чтобы напрочь срывала им все планы, но всё же была событием довольно досадным. И не слишком выгодным.  
  
— Я не в настроении играть в твои игры, Винсент. Чей след? Кто это сделал?  
  
В этот момент от Винсента за его плечом остро потянуло непонятным азартом.  
  
— Некромант, отец. Его убил Некромант.  
  
Что ж. В таком случае, похоже, его убийство не имело ни малейшего отношения к их компании. Особых поводов для радости Вильгельм по-прежнему не видел — разве что в том, что это не происки конкурентов или их противников из городского правления: про Некроманта было известно крайне мало, кроме того, что он, судя по всему, всегда работал в одиночку.  
  
— И что, по-твоему, должно мне в этой новости «понравиться»? — он поразмыслил. — С чего ты взял, что это именно он? Насколько мне известно, до сих пор он нам не попадался.  
  
Пока они шли по коридору, одни сотрудники пытались избежать их внимания, другие — спешили подойти с какими-нибудь бумагами на подпись, пока есть возможность. Вильгельм мельком отслеживал то, как усердно люди при виде него принимались работать. Они знали, что он не терпел отлынивания ни под какими предлогами. Винсент пожал плечами:  
  
— Всё указывает на него. Запах страха, запах смерти и запах кого-то нового, кто был там, вместе со стариной Гарри, пока он умирал. Не его жена, не полиция, не кто-то из известных нам людей. И никаких следов насилия. Или яда, если уж на то пошло. Эти идиоты никогда не найдут убийцу. Кроме того, — он усмехнулся. — Кроме того, Стефано подходит под профиль. Это _должен быть_ он, отец.  
  
Какая-то молодая сотрудница, что-то набирающая в телефоне на ходу, едва не вошла в лифт вместе с ними. В последний момент она подняла голову, и, увидев, как смерил её взглядом Вильгельм, испуганно отшатнулась. Винсент рядом насмешливо подмигнул ей, нажимая нужную кнопку; прежде, чем двери закрылись, Вильгельм уловил её отчётливое смущение, разлившееся в воздухе, как аромат сирени. Бесполезно было читать этому мальчишке лекции по дисциплине — тот всё равно всё делал по-своему.  
  
Он нахмурился, когда в голове у него наконец сложилось два и два — предвкушение Винсента и то, откуда его сын знает, под какой _профиль_ подходят жертвы Некроманта.  
  
— Ты собирал информацию на него, — заключил он мрачно. — Без моего ведома. И хочешь его найти. Зачем? Он ни разу не посягал на наши территории до Стефано, да и тот официально не числился под нашей защитой.  
  
Винсент наклонил голову.  
  
— Он может быть нам полезен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Ему не нравилось то, что ради этой информации — в общем-то, ненужной — Винсент рискнул засветиться перед полицией на месте преступления, да ещё наверняка дал кому-то взятку, чтобы рассмотреть тело поближе. Что, если теперь кто-нибудь из ищеек заподозрит и его самого? Один такой прокол легко будет замять, не привлекая лишнего внимания, однако Вильгельм хорошо знал, каким увлечённым может становиться его сын, когда ему что-то втемяшится в голову. Вся эта авантюра с Некромантом уже сейчас имела все шансы в будущем вылиться в ещё один повод для мигрени.  
  
Винсент прищурился — совсем как он сам тремя минутами ранее. От него теперь тоже волнами исходило смутное раздражение.  
  
— Ты не можешь отрицать, что такой союзник…  
  
— Я сказал нет, Винсент. Некромант нам не пригодится. К нашим услугам и так вся гильдия чистильщиков при необходимости. Любой из наёмников Пересмешника будет надёжнее, чем одиночка с неизвестными силами и неизвестными мотивами. Точка.  
  
Винсент недовольно замолчал. Вильгельм чувствовал, как клубятся у него внутри возражения, готовые сорваться с языка, но, по крайней мере, если мальчишка чему-то и научился за все эти годы — так это хоть иногда держать рот закрытым. Лифт доехал до верхнего этажа, и они вышли — Винсент снова шёл чуть позади, за его правым плечом, соблюдая положенную дистанцию.  
  
У стола секретаря в приёмной ожидала Грета, которой, по всей видимости, нужно было сообщить Винсенту какие-то новости. Она не стала сообщать их при Вильгельме — только вопросительно глянула на Винсента, здороваясь с ними обоими.  
  
— Я так понимаю, насчёт союза с кланом Иль’тари’Анд ты тоже не передумаешь? — спросил Винсент, останавливаясь рядом с Гретой. Тон его стал легче, и в запах вернулось прежнее веселье. Вероятно, он и сам понял наконец, насколько бессмысленна его затея.  
  
— Тут не над чем думать, — отрезал Вильгельм, разворачиваясь к нему. — Союзы с эльфами никогда не оканчивались для нас ничем хорошим. Девчонка не в состоянии контролировать ситуацию и замахнулась на слишком большой для неё кусок, вот и всё. Она не принесёт нам выгоды. Она не принесёт нам ничего, кроме лишних проблем. Ясно?  
  
Винсент, к счастью, только пожал плечами. Хорошо: вчера, во время переговоров с девицей Иль’тари’Анд, от него узнаваемо пахло интересом, и Вильгельм уже предвидел было очередную бесплодную дискуссию.  
  
— Как скажешь, отец.  
  
Они с Гретой проводили его задумчивыми взглядами, пока он шёл в свой кабинет.  
  
Когда дверь за Вильгельмом закрылась, Винсент молча прошёл к себе. Грета тенью проследовала за ним.  
  
— Итак, — сказал Винсент, небрежно бросая свою куртку на кресло. — Новости от нашего общего знакомого, я прав?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— У чистильщиков официальное пополнение в составе. Один человек — и я имею в виду, _действительно_ человек. Утром подтвердилось.  
  
Винсент ухмыльнулся. Две хороших новости за одно утро — это отличное начало дня. Он взглянул в окно, на гудевший внизу город.  
  
— Что ж. Расскажи мне о человеке, Грета. Это должно быть любопытно.  
  
  
_Любопытство_. Вот что Нейтан испытывал. Вероятно, ему следовало быть напуганным или хотя бы обеспокоенным — но, слушая Себастьена, ни того, ни другого он в себе не находил.  
  
Всё, чего он хотел — это узнать _больше_. Сити-13 представлялся ему опасным многокомпонентным зельем, которое так и тянуло разложить на составляющие и хорошенько рассмотреть каждый элемент, чтобы понять, каким образом они взаимодействуют и создают эту удивительную смесь.  
  
Он поглядел на стол.  
  
— Давай подведём итоги.  
  
Себастьен выжидательно наклонил голову и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Нейтан откинулся на спинку стула, переваривая всё услышанное.  
  
— Итак. Есть мы, — он посмотрел на складной нож. — Решаем чужие проблемы, когда Пересмешник даёт нам задания. Есть вервольфы, — он указал на кухонный нож. — Торгуют оружием и занимаются всякими военными разработками, которые продают тем, кто больше заплатит. Сильные и агрессивные ребята, с которыми лучше не связываться в драке и на чьих территориях лучше не светиться даже случайно, — Себастьен кивнул, усмехнувшись уголком рта. — Есть эльфы, — Нейтан повертел в пальцах серебристый блистер с маленькими белыми таблетками. — Делают невероятно эффективные лекарства и живут в своём закрытом эльфийском квартале, мало показываются в городе и в основном нейтральны ко всему, что за пределами их квартала происходит, поэтому о них почти никто толком ничего не знает. Правда, со всей этой шумихой в прессе с наследницей одного из кланов это может скоро измениться, но…  
  
— …но мы об этом не говорим, — подхватил Себастьен, подмигивая. — Пока что.  
  
Нейтан понятливо кивнул.  
  
— Пока что, да. Ладно. Ещё есть… — он с некоторым недоумением взглянул на перечницу и солонку, которые двумя минутами ранее Себастьен подвинул в общий круг предметов на столе, символизировавших главные силы города. — Феи? Красная и Белая Королева? И они уже долгое время в состоянии холодной войны?  
  
— Именно. Эту историю мы прибережём как-нибудь на другой раз. Всё, что тебе пока нужно знать — это то, что народу фейри тоже лучше не попадаться. Они, как правило, непредсказуемы и круты на расправу.  
  
Об этом Нейтан догадывался и сам. Он читал сказки. Он знал, что фей лучше не злить. Это, впрочем, ничуть не уменьшало его желания увидеть хоть одну из них своими глазами — как и всех остальных Детей Богов, кого Себастьен успел ему кратко перечислить.  
Тринадцатый Город был потрясающим местом. Несмотря на все угрозы, которые в нём таились.  
  
Нейтан положил блистер и потянулся к последнему предмету на столе — обычной шариковой ручке.  
  
— И есть… люди, — закончил он. — Которые пишут и исполняют законы. И некоторые из них даже числятся на нашей стороне, чем бы эта сторона ни была. Друзья в мэрии? Правда, что ли?  
  
— Почему нет? — Себастьен усмехнулся. — Хорошо иметь легальную подстраховку на случай, когда всё летит к чертям. Запомни одно имя: Люциус Тенгхайзер. Он может помочь, когда не к кому больше обратиться, — он пожал плечами и добавил: — По крайней мере, так говорят. Я сам его не видел. А вот Марина, кажется, знает его лично, можешь расспросить её подробнее на этот счёт.  
  
— Непременно! — ответил кто-то за Нейтана, прежде чем он успел открыть рот.  
  
На этот раз врасплох был застигнут и Себастьен: мистер Мункли, внезапно нарисовавшийся за его плечом, возник будто из воздуха — настоящий чёртик из табакерки. Себастьен крупно вздрогнул, когда Мункли похлопал его по спине, и негодующе на него уставился:  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь это делать?! Я так схвачу инфаркт рано или поздно!  
  
Мистер Мункли рассмеялся, довольный собой, и бесцеремонно уселся за их столик, подтащив себе лишний стул. Сегодня на нём была красная кружевная блузка, явно женская, просторные синие брюки и множество разномастых браслетов поверх рукавов. На голове красовался зелёный парик. Он будто брал первые попавшиеся вещи из гардероба (возможно, не всегда своего) и напяливал их в случайном порядке; Нейтану впервые пришло в голову, что Пересмешник, должно быть, немного безумен.  
  
Но в Тринадцатом Городе, с его оборотнями и феями, с вампирами и эльфами, с убийцами и законниками — кого здесь, по правде говоря, можно было назвать по-настоящему нормальным?  
  
— Ликбез окончен, я надеюсь? — задавая вопрос, мистер Мункли смотрел не на Себастьена, а внимательно изучал лицо Нейтана. — Хорошо. Если ты освоил первый урок, то у меня есть для тебя задание, золотце.  
  
Нейтан моргнул:  
  
— Уже?  
  
Он не ждал, что его личное задание поступит так быстро. И, судя по тому, как недоверчиво уставился на начальство Себастьен, не только для него такая скорость развития событий была сюрпризом.  
  
Мистер Мункли сверкнул широкой улыбкой.  
  
— Тебе нужно больше уверенности в себе, мой мальчик! Судьба не любит ждать. Так ты готов? Нам поступил заказ: создать особое оружие. Зелье — как раз по твоей части.  
  
— Оружие против кого?  
  
Пересмешник наклонился вперёд, и в его хищных глазах на мгновение вспыхнула непонятная искра, едва не заставившая Нейтана инстинктивно отшатнуться.  
  
Его ответ изумил Нейтана до крайности:  
  
— _Против всех_.

 

***

Где-то на другом конце города игрок, лениво раскладывая пасьянс на доске между шахматными фигурами, добавил в получившийся круг новую карту.  
  
Теперь была очередь города делать ход.


	6. Глава 5. Глаза змеи

_Поскольку этот бросок даёт минимально возможное количество очков в большинстве таких игр, как крэпс, термин «глаза змеи» часто используется в качестве символа неудачи и предательства.  
«Энциклопедия азарта»_

***

  
  
Дверь камеры закрылась за ней с громким щелчком. Она запомнила этот звук, эхом отдававшийся в голове ещё долгое время, как звук чистой, концентрированной неизбежности, одним махом лихо разделивший её жизнь на два больших До и После.  
  
Не звук застёгивающихся на запястьях наручников. Не то, как ей зачитывали её права. Не вой полицейских сирен снаружи злополучной антикварной лавки. И даже не рваное, учащённое дыхание умирающего на её руках человека, беспомощно захлёбывающегося собственной кровью. Нет: всё это происходило будто во сне. Она никак не могла поверить до конца, что это реально — с того самого момента, как она увидела слабо дёргающееся в агонии тело на полу магазина, её охватило какое-то странное оцепенение, в котором она наблюдала за дальнейшим развитием событий словно через мутное стекло. Будто это происходило не с ней, а с кем-то другим, кто по чистой случайности смотрел в эти моменты через её глаза.  
  
Но этот звук — щелчок закрывающегося замка, лязг захлопывающейся за её спиной ловушки — был до боли _настоящим_. Этот звук означал: ничего уже не будет, как прежде. Сон превратился в кошмар, а кошмар обещал стать её жизнью. Она больше не могла говорить себе, что _этого не может быть_ , потому что это _было_ , и она не видела смысла дальше отрицать очевидное.  
  
Оставалось только признать: она действительно оказалась в тюрьме. За убийство, которого не совершала. И, вероятно, несмотря на всю несправедливость обвинения, обречена была находиться здесь полный срок — а значит, много, много лет её жизни будут потрачены впустую.  
  
Она осмотрелась. Камера была ужасающе тесной и походила не на комнату, где предполагалось жить и спать, а на обчищенную кем-то кладовку. С верхней койки спустились чьи-то худые длинные ноги, и спустя мгновение перед ней уже стояла её вероятная соседка, которую она не заметила ранее.  
  
— О-о-о! Новенькая, да? Ну, добро пожаловать, салага!  
  
Ей протянули руку для знакомства, и в тот же миг она поняла о своей соседке две вещи.  
  
Первое: в ней звучала Песнь Леса — даже отчётливее, чем она звучала порой в эльфийском квартале.  
  
И второе... второе осознание ударило её почти _физически_.  
  
Она отпрянула почти инстинктивно, всего лишь самую малость, прежде чем опомниться и с едва уловимым колебанием протянуть руку в ответ. Судя по всему, её заминка не прошла незамеченной: девушка напротив криво усмехнулась и недобро сощурила зелёные глаза.  
  
— Ах, Принцесса, — её руку сжали цепкие пальцы. Немного чересчур цепкие, возможно. — Неужто никогда не встречала убийц на своём пути?  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна неловко опустила глаза.  
  
— Нет, — сказала она, убирая руку. — Прости.  
  
Её соседка только хмыкнула, не слишком, кажется, задетая, и принялась обходить её кругом, рассматривая со всех сторон. А’лиссент’Рейна не стала ждать, пока она закончит — она положила врученный ей охраной комплект чистого постельного белья на нижнюю койку и села туда сама, не уверенная, что ей теперь следует делать.  
  
— Да ничего, — отмахнулась собеседница тем временем. — Бывает. Мы такие, какими нас создали, правда?  
  
Она подняла голову: сокамерница без улыбки разглядывала её сверху вниз. Что-то горькое мелькнуло на дне её глаз цвета весенней листвы — и тут же пропало. Песнь Леса, исходившая от неё волнами, звучала искажённо и неправильно.  
  
— Всё меняется, — заметила А’лиссент’Рейна тихо. — И мы тоже.  
  
Та вдруг развернулась одним изящным пируэтом и упала на койку рядом с ней, дружелюбно толкнув А’лиссент’Рейну плечом. Тут же невольно захотелось отодвинуться; она осталась на месте. Если они будут вынуждены сосуществовать бок о бок довольно продолжительное время в тесном пространстве, лучше не портить с ней отношения прямо с порога.  
  
— Как тебя зовут-то, Принцесса? Я Надин. Вроде как, рада знакомству и всё такое. Здесь редко встретишь новичков.  
  
Она назвала своё имя в ответ, разглядывая пустую бетонную стену напротив. Дома окно её комнаты выходило в сад, и она любила подолгу смотреть на шелестящие за окном деревья, когда была расстроена или подавлена. Здесь, оказавшись на подземном уровне тюрьмы, она не могла рассчитывать не то что на сад — даже на простое окно.  
  
Ей пришло в голову, что она, возможно, никогда уже не увидит солнца.  
  
— И за что же тебя повязали? А главное — как? Вы, эльфы, всегда жили по своим собственным законам, разве нет? — Надин прислонилась спиной к стене, закинув руки за голову. — Я думала, у вас всегда наготове своя армия адвокатов, которые решают дела со всякими человеческими вопросами. Или ты вроде заблудшей овечки, которую прогнали с общего пастбища, м-м?  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна закрыла глаза. Голос её оставался подчёркнуто ровным.  
  
— Да… что-то вроде того.  
  
Надин, похоже, поняла.  
  
— О, — её тон слегка изменился. А’лиссент’Рейна не смотрела на неё, чтобы не видеть проклятого сочувствия на её лице. — Ясно. Ну…  
  
Она замолчала. А’лиссент’Рейна медленно вдохнула. Выдохнула. Открыла глаза. Она была благодарна соседке за то, что та не стала продолжать расспросы, и знала, что по той же причине не стоит начинать расспросы самой. И всё же…  
  
— Могу поспорить, ты сейчас думаешь, как могли повязать _меня_ , — Надин ухмыльнулась, словно отвечая на её мысли. — Так вот. Я убила человека. И знаешь, что? Ублюдок заслужил это. Я не собираюсь ничего отрицать.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна взглянула на неё. У той было любопытное, живое, слегка ассиметричное лицо, которое никак не ожидаешь встретить у хладнокровного убийцы. Неровные пряди чёлки соломенного цвета падали ей на глаза, и она то и дело сдувала их каким-то почти детским движением, после чего убирала волосы за ухо, и спустя какое-то время те выскальзывали снова.  
  
— Что он сделал?  
  
Надин пожала плечами и отвернулась.  
  
— Он убил моё _дерево_ , Принцесса. Людям теперь слишком многое сходит с рук.  
  
Настала очередь А’лиссент’Рейны неловко замолчать. Нимфы сейчас были созданиями ещё более редкими, чем эльфы: они вымирали, год от года всё больше. Те, что оставались, пытались приспособиться: наяды обосновывались в курортных городках на побережье, дриады и нереиды постепенно дичали, покидая родные реки и рощи, а то и устраивались танцовщицами в клубах или шли работать в эскорт-службу — как правило, им не слишком многое требовалось от жизни, и они любили музыку и мужчин достаточно, чтобы не переживать об утерянном доме. Но иногда дриады по привычке связывали свои души с духами отдельных деревьев, и если дерево срубали, дриада умирала. Это были слабые, ветреные, капризные существа, мало приспособленные к выживанию в современном мире.  
  
Но, очевидно, всё вышеперечисленное не относилось к Надин. А’лиссент’Рейна ещё ни разу не слышала прежде, чтобы дриада в самом деле _убила человека_.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказала она. Смерть, искажавшая Песнь нимфы, заставляла её кожу покрываться мурашками с той стороны, где сидела Надин. — Твоё дерево. И тебя.  
  
Та пожала плечами.  
  
— Да неважно. Человек получил по заслугам. А я в порядке — только скука здесь смертная, — подумав, она добавила со вздохом: — И музыки нет.  
  
Пока А’лиссент’Рейна размышляла, что можно на это ответить, снаружи камеры возникла охранница, которая, поймав её взгляд, кивнула на дверь.  
  
— Заключённая № В-747, на выход. Будешь говорить с начальством.  
  
Она поднялась, подошла к решётке, позволив снова заковать себя в наручники, и вышла из камеры, подгоняемая не слишком вежливыми тычками охранницы. Надин, проводив её взглядом, тут же заняла её койку целиком.  
  
Тюрьма, к её удивлению, была наполнена шумом и жизнью: отовсюду раздавался гул голосов. Несколько раз, проходя мимо закрытых камер со стеной вместо решётки, А’лиссент’Рейна слышала утробное рычание и скрежет; в других кто-то монотонно скулил и завывал; иногда за дверью что-то громыхало и постукивало, будто обитатель камеры пробовал стены на прочность. Один раз сквозь решётку А’лиссент’Рейну чуть не схватила чья-то тощая когтистая лапа, покрытая чешуёй — надзирательница, не меняясь в лице, с силой ударила по лапе дубинкой, и лапа с шипением втянулась обратно. А’лиссент’Рейна оглянулась: из-за решётки на неё смотрели пять голодных жёлтых глаз.  
  
— Не задерживаемся, — её неласково ткнули под рёбра. — Лучше не провоцируй их, остроухая. Не то быстро станешь чьим-нибудь обедом.  
  
Стены в здании выглядели куда древнее изнутри, чем снаружи: А’лиссент’Рейна заметила магические знаки на забытом языке, врезанные в каменные блоки между камерами. Внизу, там, где видимые этажи заканчивались, виднелись похожие знаки, только увеличенные во много раз и нарисованные на полу краской. У неё возникло странное ощущение, будто из-под этих знаков, из-под пола, через все эти слои камня и бетона, смотрят наверх чьи-то огромные глаза.  
  
— Здесь есть ещё уровни? — спросила она охранницу.  
  
— Твоё дело — шагать вперёд, а не задавать вопросы.  
  
Что ж, иного она и не ожидала.  
  
Кабинет начальника тюрьмы располагался этажом выше. А’лиссент’Рейну привели в неожиданно светлую комнату с дубовым столом и морскими пейзажами на стенах. Она заметила сначала книжный стеллаж в углу, затем — средних размеров птичью клетку на столе, накрытую тёмной тканью. И только потом — то, что приковало её внимание сильнее всего: небольшой прямоугольник окна, плотно занавешенный белыми жалюзи. Охранница оставила её одну и молча удалилась за дверь. Не зная, что ей полагается делать, А’лиссент’Рейна присела на стул напротив стола и принялась терпеливо ждать. Странное дело: откуда-то здесь будто бы слышалось тихое гудение Песни, однако определить источник не представлялось возможным.  
  
Через несколько минут из двери, соединявшей кабинет с неизвестной соседней комнатой, вышла женщина в светло-сером костюме, державшая в руках бежевую бумажную папку. Она прошла к столу, стуча по паркету каблуками аккуратных строгих туфель, и улыбнулась А’лиссент’Рейне так, словно приветствовала самого драгоценного гостя в своём доме.  
  
— А вот и вы, — произнесла она весело, протягивая ей свою узкую белую руку. — Эрика Данвер. Рада знакомству, _мэовин_ Иль’тари’Анд.  
  
Ничего удивительного не было в том, что она уже знала её имя: пожимая ей руку, насколько позволяли наручники, А’лиссент’Рейна увидела свой номер поверх бежевой папки. Очевидно, госпожа Данвер читала её дело. И произносила название её клана с такой лёгкостью, будто всю жизнь упражнялась в эльфийском.  
  
Они сели по разные стороны стола, не спеша начать разговор: А’лиссент’Рейна ждала, что ей скажут, зачем её позвали, а та только молча и неторопливо разглядывала её так, словно любовалась особенно выдающейся скульптурой в музее. Взгляд её льдисто-голубых глаз почти ощутимо скользнул по её сложенным на коленях рукам, огладил неглубокий вырез просторной тюремной футболки у самой шеи и изгиб талии, чуть задержался на выступающих кончиках заострённых ушей, проследил за тем, как спадали тёмными волнами на плечи распущенные волосы. Оценивающе мазнул по ногам. А’лиссент’Рейна сидела неподвижно и старалась не выдавать своё раздражение: она чувствовала себя то ли обезличенным экспонатом, то ли зверем в зоопарке. Иногда люди умели быть бесцеремонными, даже ничего не делая и не говоря.  
  
— Как вы тут устроились? — поинтересовалась наконец Данвер светским тоном. — Камера вас устраивает, надеюсь? С соседкой уже познакомились? Надин обычно не доставляет особых проблем, но советую не оставлять у неё на виду какие-либо личные вещи: к вопросам собственности она подходит… довольно свободно, я бы сказала.  
  
Раздражение неминуемо усиливалось. А’лиссент’Рейна сдержанно заверила:  
  
— Всё в порядке. Благодарю.  
  
Взгляд Данвер, любопытный и изучающий, остановился на её лице; уголки её губ чуть дёрнулись вверх в полуулыбке-полуусмешке, снисходительной и терпеливой. Словно А’лиссент’Рейна была ребёнком, которому только предстояло ещё познать самые простые истины: _нет, дорогая, солнце не прекращает существовать, когда ты закрываешь глазки._  
  
— Поймите меня правильно, — продолжила она, будто бы извиняясь. — Я всего лишь хочу прояснить кое-что, чтобы у вас не создалось неверного впечатления о том, куда вы попали. Если вас что-то в серьёзной степени не устраивает относительно условий вашего заключения, если у вас есть предложения, жалобы и обоснованные поводы для недовольства — вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне или к охране, мы попробуем урегулировать волнующие вас вопросы. Мы все здесь — все _работники_ , я имею в виду — цивилизованные люди, и, поверьте, никто из нас не ставит своей целью угнетать заключённых, отравляя ваше существование просто так, без всякой причины, — тут улыбка её стала словно острее, как миниатюрный кинжал. — За исключением, разумеется, тех случаев, когда заключённые _сами_ напрашиваются на жёсткие меры, нарушая установленные правила.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна сощурилась. Она начинала догадываться, к чему та клонит, и ей не слишком нравилось направление, которое принимал этот разговор.  
  
— Могу заверить вас, что…  
  
Данвер перебила её, будто не слыша:  
  
— В конце концов, всё сводится к умению договориться, не так ли? Всё очень просто: или заключённый ведёт себя достаточно разумно, чтобы с ним возможно было выстроить диалог на основе взаимного доверия и уважения — или…  
  
С этими словами она вдруг сдёрнула с клетки на столе покрывало, и комната озарилась неярким зеленоватым светом. Песнь Леса стала громче — и исходила она совершенно определённо не от госпожи Данвер.  
  
В клетке, одна за другой просыпаясь от дрёмы, порхали крошечные крылатые фигуры, фосфоресцирующие в полумраке, как светлячки с условно человеческими телами. Они звенели, как множество колокольчиков, на своём непереводимом языке, простирали вверх руки — умоляя, проклиная, привлекая внимание — и тщетно пытались разминуться в клетке хоть немного, чтобы не задевать друг друга. Стрекозиные крылышки их едва слышно жужжали в полёте. Очевидно, нынешнее обиталище их было слишком тесным, чтобы существа могли уместиться в нём с комфортом.  
  
— Или, — сказала Данвер, всё так же улыбаясь, — Нам приходится обращаться к помощи других, более _универсальных_ методов коммуникации. Далеко не столь приятных.  
  
Она щёлкнула коротким белым ногтем по железному кольцу наверху клетки. Существ, подлетавших слишком близко к прутьям, обжигало ярко-розовыми магическими искрами, — похоже, клетка была зачарована — и они отчётливо кричали от боли, кувыркались, теряя в воздухе равновесие, затем неминуемо сталкивались с кем-то чуть более везучим из своих сородичей — и столкновение отбрасывало их на прутья снова. Круг замыкался. А’лиссент’Рейна наблюдала за этим со смесью ужаса и ярости, закипающих внутри.  
  
Она понимала, что именно эта короткая демонстрация должна была ей показать. _«Подчиняйся, или я приложу все усилия, чтобы тебя сломать»_ , говорили холодные глаза напротив. Она понимала — и всё же ей едва хватало выдержки, чтобы не спросить: что такого отвратительного могли совершить безобидные _пикси_ , чтобы госпожа Данвер использовала их в качестве наглядного пособия для новоприбывших? Маленькие низшие фейри даже не считались достаточно разумными, чтобы отвечать за свои поступки в долгосрочной перспективе.  
  
Ткань накрыла клетку снова. Через несколько секунд звон колокольчиков прекратился, и сияние погасло.  
  
— Вы понимаете, о чём я, Рейна? Могу я называть вас Рейна? Ваше полное имя звучит… несколько сложновато для непривычного уха.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна встретилась с ней взглядом. Она была абсолютно уверена, что Данвер могла произносить её имя так же легко, как своё собственное. Дело было не в сложности. Дело было не в справедливости и не в том, чтобы поддерживать на вверенной ей территории _цивилизованный_ порядок.  
  
_Подчиняйся, и ты будешь в безопасности. Подчиняйся, и что-нибудь хорошее может перепасть тебе от моей королевской милости._  
  
— Я понимаю, — сказала А’лиссент’Рейна медленно, глядя ей в глаза. — И тем не менее. Я была бы признательна, если бы моё имя не сокращали подобным образом. Можете называть меня по номеру, если у вас вызывает затруднения произносить имя целиком.  
  
Несколько едва уловимых выражений сменились на лице госпожи Данвер поочерёдно — затрагивая только её глаза, в то время как остальная часть лица оставалась неподвижной. Лёгкое удивление, будто она в самом деле не ожидала отпора; досада; что-то вроде проблеска охотничьего азарта, когда она приняла некое решение; и затем — странное довольство. Улыбка её стала шире и слаще. Кажется, она искренне этим наслаждалась. Напряжение, витавшее в воздухе между ними, рассеялось в одно мгновение.  
  
— Что ж, тогда не смею больше вас задерживать, _мэовин_ Иль’тари’Анд, — она нажала кнопку на столе, и в дверь вошла прежняя надзирательница. — Обещайте подумать над моими словами.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила А’лиссент’Рейна после паузы, поднимаясь с места.  
  
Что-то подсказывало ей, впрочем, что на спокойную жизнь в тюрьме ей после этого рассчитывать уже не придётся.  
  
  
В общем и в целом, тюремные будни протекали… довольно однообразно. А’лиссент’Рейна, по некотором размышлении, сочла это поначалу за плюс: чёткий распорядок дня помогал быстрее адаптироваться к новой обстановке. Рутина была не так уж плоха сама по себе, если подумать.  
  
Как правило, режим её теперь выглядел так: в одно и то же время утром включали свет, имитируя дневное освещение. А’лиссент’Рейна вставала, умывалась, чистила зубы, приводила себя в порядок. Переодеваться приходилось под одеялом: к отсутствию всякой приватности привыкнуть было сложнее всего. Надин к моменту её пробуждения уже лежала с открытыми глазами, скучающе глядя в потолок — похоже, просыпалась нимфа как кошка, без всякого переходного периода между сном и бодрствованием. Касаться её, пока они находились в камере, А’лиссент’Рейна старалась как можно меньше. Первую ночь она не спала совсем, мучимая не столько мыслями обо всём случившемся и непривычным фоновым шумом, сколько не проходящим тревожным ощущением того, что _рядом находится убийца_. Она ничего не могла с этим поделать — ни один эльф не мог.  
  
Пару часов спустя большая часть камер открывалась автоматически, и заключённые вялым потоком шли завтракать в местную столовую — тем, чьи камеры оставались закрыты в течение дня, еду приносили отдельно. Пища здесь была почти безвкусной, но съедобной — правда, мясо из своих порций А’лиссент’Рейна отдавала другим заключённым: благо, после первого же дня, когда она отдала свою котлету жадно принюхивающейся к её тарелке волосатой женщине, напоминавшей по виду не до конца трансформировавшуюся в человека куницу, желающих было в избытке. Она не возражала. Надин, неизменно садившаяся с ней рядом, за завтраком рассказывала ей обо всём, что имело здесь о значение: о местных порядках, о негласном кодексе поведения, о том, к кому лучше не лезть, а от кого можно добиться какой-нибудь выгоды, если найти к ним правильный подход. Для дриады она оказалась на удивление наблюдательна.  
  
После завтрака они на какое-то время были предоставлены сами себе. Можно было пойти размять мышцы в небольшом спортзале (разумеется, под неусыпным наблюдением охраны), заняться стиркой в прачечной, принять душ (в душевые А’лиссент’Рейна предпочитала заходить перед самым ужином, когда вероятность ополоснуться в спокойном одиночестве была наиболее высока) или попробовать договориться с охраной о назначении на какие-нибудь общественные работы. Кроме того, имелась здесь и своя библиотека, наличие которой было для А’лиссент’Рейны единственным приятным сюрпризом. Она проводила своё свободное время именно там: Надин оставляла её, уходя куда-то по своим делам, у других заключённых библиотека особой популярностью не пользовалась, и А’лиссент’Рейна могла провести благословенные несколько часов в тишине и покое, не испытывая ни малейшего желания вливаться в местное общество.  
  
Потом был обед, единственное отличие которого от завтрака заключалось в размере порций. Надин бодро щебетала рядом, отгоняя излишне настойчивых претендентов на лишнее мясо из тарелки её соседки. Лица, за завтраком сонные и хмурые, к обеду словно заострялись, и А’лиссент’Рейна ловила на себе взгляды разной степени враждебности и любопытства. Она ела в напряжении, каждый раз невольно ожидая, что кто-то из самопровозглашённых местных авторитетов, разглядывавших её с многообещающими ухмылками, решит приблизиться, чтобы продемонстрировать «новичку» непререкаемость собственной власти, что могло перерасти в нежелательный для неё конфликт… но ничего не происходило. К ней будто присматривалась пока, по какой-то причине не переходя к активным действиям; она чувствовала, что все вокруг тоже словно чего-то ждут. То ли от неё, то ли от других игроков на поле — поди разбери. Кроме периодических оскорбительных шуток, брошенных в спину (не слишком, впрочем, осмысленных или оригинальных), задирать её особо не пытались.  
  
После обеда им полагалось вернуться в камеры, и снова выпускали их уже за час до ужина — а через час после загоняли обратно, и наступал отбой: всюду выключали свет. В некоторых камерах, правда, А’лиссент’Рейна отчётливо слышала бормотание телевизора, которого, вообще-то, заключённым иметь не полагалось. Так заканчивался любой день.  
  
Иногда она видела Данвер. Та выходила из своего офиса довольно часто для человека её статуса: ни во что не вмешиваясь, она появлялась то там, то здесь, осматривая издали свои владения, как бдительный (и, кажется, чрезвычайно довольный собой) монарх. А’лиссент’Рейна чувствовала на себе её взгляд даже тогда, когда Данвер не было поблизости: возможно, это в ней говорила всего лишь зарождающаяся паранойя — а возможно, та следила за ней через изображения с камер, моргавших красными огоньками в каждом обозримом углу под потолком.  
  
Только один раз рутина едва не оказалась нарушена. На третий день её заключения А’лиссент’Рейна, складывая бельё в стиральную машину, увидела краем глаза движение за плечом — и, едва она обернулась, сильные пальцы железной хваткой сомкнулись на её запястье.  
  
— Ты забралась далеко от дома, маленькая Принцесса.  
  
Дурацкое прозвище приклеилось к ней среди заключённых намертво усилиями Надин. Перед ней стояла огромная темнокожая метиска, с ног до головы (волос на которой не наблюдалось) покрытая узорами татуировок: вплетённые в узор письмена на древне-арамейском и агрессивный рельеф мышц выдавали в ней профессионального боевого мага. Человек, судя по всему, но, вероятно, в своё время она не стеснялась прибегать к силам, которых здравомыслящие маги обычно старались избегать: белки её глаз были совершенно чёрными, и под светло-серую футболку от шеи уходили цепочки жутковато выглядевших шрамов.  
  
И, по всей видимости, с тем, чтобы отнимать чужие жизни, проблем у неё не возникало. Ощущение налипших на неё многочисленных смертей было таким интенсивным, что от физического контакта — на руке обещал остаться синяк — А’лиссент’Рейну едва не вывернуло наизнанку.  
  
— Прощу прощения? — спросила она холодно, едва подавляя порыв процедить вопрос сквозь зубы. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
  
Наёмница — кем ещё она могла быть, с таким послужным списком? — оскалила в усмешке острые белые зубы. Взгляд у неё был диким, как у зверя, напавшего на след добычи.  
  
— Я сделаю из твоих ушей ожерелье, Принцесса. А твои хорошенькие пальчики пойдут мне в суп. Эльфийское мясо такое _нежное_ , знаешь?  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна молча выгнула бровь, глядя ей в глаза и даже не вздрогнув. «Если дело дойдёт до драки, — думала она. — Это явно не лучшее место для манёвров».  
  
Однако прежде, чем дело зашло так далеко, с порога послышался ещё один голос:  
  
— Эй, Аш’хатри! Я одолжу у тебя свою подругу ненадолго?  
  
Они обе повернулись на звук. У входа в прачечную стояла Надин, за плечом которой маячило подчёркнуто незаинтересованное лицо одной из охранниц. Наёмница нехотя отпустила её руку, верно оценив ситуацию, и пожала плечами.  
  
— Когда-нибудь ты устанешь её охранять, древесный дух.  
  
Затем она вышла из прачечной, и на этом, казалось, конфликт был исчерпан.  
  
  
В четверг вечером А’лиссент’Рейне сообщили, что её ждут в комнате для визитов.  
  
Она не знала, кого ожидала встретить — рациональная часть её подсказывала, что, вероятно, _адвоката_ — но, как бы там ни было, при виде знакомого лица за стеклом она испытала минутный порыв облегчения. Пайо’тен’Лик, нервно озирающийся по сторонам, испытал не меньшее облегчение, когда она села напротив — судя по его слабой, но искренней улыбке.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он в трубку, касаясь пальцами разделяющего их стекла. — Боги. Я так волновался. Ты выглядишь лучше, чем я ожидал, знаешь, — он поёжился. — Что за ужасное место… Как ты держишься, _А-Рей_?  
  
Она вздохнула, прислоняя свою ладонь к стеклу так, чтобы создавалась иллюзия, будто они могут взять друг друга за руку, как в детстве. Сочувственное лицо брата и детское прозвище, которым называли её исключительно в пределах семьи, вызвало у неё неожиданно острый прилив тоски по дому.  
  
— Ничего. Нормально. Всё не так страшно, как тебе кажется, — она заставила себя принять бодрый вид. Незачем было беспокоить его лишними подробностями. — Не скажу, что мне здесь нравится, но… терпимо. Как там мама? Как… — едва уловимая пауза. — Как Рив?  
  
Тот покачал головой. Красивое лицо его потемнело.  
  
— Мама… не очень хорошо. Когда ты позвонила из полицейского участка, мы сначала долго поверить не могли, думали, ошибка какая-то или ещё что. Матушка заявила, что утром пойдёт и лично во всём разберётся, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Ну, ты знаешь, какой она становится, когда принимает решение — тут и целая армия её не остановит.  
  
Она знала. Илла’ри’Эннар Иль’тари’Анд могла с одинаковой лёгкостью командовать войсками, фармацевтической компанией, которую сама же с нуля основала, и собственным кланом. В своё время именно она отстояла независимость эльфийского квартала от городских властей при помощи долгих политических диспутов, компромиссов, угроз и железной силы воли. Именно она, продолжая традиции своей матери, которую А’лиссент’Рейна никогда не видела, была той, кто однажды сказал эльфам, обнаружившим себя потерянными и ненужными в этом Веке Людей: «Что ж, похоже, прежнее место в этом мире мы занимать больше не можем. _Пора создать себе новое_ ».  
  
Всё это было, и всё было _давно_. Годы стачивали и более могучие горы в песчинки. После смерти отца мать начала увядать — то ли от горя, то ли от одной лишь усталости. Лучше ей с тех пор так и не становилось.  
  
— Она не успокоилась бы, пока не вытащила бы тебя оттуда, — Пайо’тен’Лик покачал головой. — Мы вдвоём еле уговорили её остаться. Утром она едва могла встать с кровати, так что… сама понимаешь. Кай’та’Рив убедила её, что займётся всем сама — думаю, это единственный аргумент, который по-настоящему на неё подействовал. Рив, кстати, тоже хотела прийти сегодня, но сказала, что пока занята компанией и поисками хорошего адвоката для тебя, так что не вышло. Обещала выкроить время на неделе, чтобы заглянуть.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна отвела взгляд.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Пайо’тен’Лик нахмурился. Он знал её слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить.  
  
— Что-то не так? Вы двое что, поссориться умудрились до того, как тебя арестовали?  
  
— Нет, — она поджала губы. Стоило ли ему это рассказывать? В конце концов, это может быть всего лишь совпадением. А’лиссент’Рейна наклонилась к стеклу ближе, нервничая непонятно от чего. — Просто… ты же знаешь, что я не делала этого, верно? Того, в чём меня обвиняют.  
  
Его лицо вытянулось в замешательстве, что выглядело почти забавно — только ей было не до смеха.  
  
— Разумеется! Боги, я _знаю_ , мы все знаем, что ты никогда бы — я хочу сказать, зачем бы тебе это вообще? Любой из нашего народа мог бы подтвердить, что смерть того несчастного — на чьей угодно совести, кроме твоей! Если бы это ещё могли принять в качестве _доказательства_ …  
  
— Но я была там, — перебила она, усилием воли подавляя порыв оглянуться на следившую за ними видеокамеру в углу. — Я была в этой лавке, откуда меня забрали в участок — духи Леса, _Пик_ , я видела его _труп_. И знаешь, почему я оказалась в антикварном магазине так поздно вечером, уже после закрытия? — она внимательно следила за его лицом. — Потому что Рив позвонила мне и попросила туда прийти, чтобы встретиться с ней. Вот почему. И, когда я пришла… её там не было. Только разбитая витрина, открытая дверь — и этот человек внутри, ещё живой и зовущий на помощь. Ты не думаешь, что это… как минимум, странно?  
  
Его глаза изумлённо расширились.  
  
— Ты думаешь, она… — он встряхнул головой, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. — Нет. Она бы не стала. Зачем? Она бы не стала, Рейна. Она из кожи вон лезет, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда, задействует все свои связи, чтобы ускорить расследование и добиться для тебя лучших условий. Я знаю, что вы не всегда ладите, но — мы же _семья_ , Бога ради. Она бы не стала!  
  
Она пожала плечами, не споря. Не то чтобы она сама могла быть уверена в своих подозрениях. Слишком мало доказательств. Да и мотива явная нехватка. Но…  
  
— Ты прав. Прости. Наверное, это просто стресс, — она послала ему извиняющуюся улыбку. — В любом случае, передай ей, что мне нужно с ней поговорить, ладно? Пусть хотя бы позвонит, если приехать не может, наверняка у местной администрации есть телефон.  
  
— Ладно. Я передам, — он помолчал. — Ты… ты уже говорила об этом полиции?  
  
— Нет… не уверена, что стоит.  
  
Может, это и правда только одно большое недоразумение — и тогда втягивать ещё и сестру во всю эту историю точно не стоит. Достаточно было и одного члена их клана, загремевшего в тюрьму.  
  
Они поговорили ещё о чём-то, обоюдно стараясь обходить в дальнейшем какие-то серьёзные темы. Потом время визита закончилось, и пришлось закругляться: Пайо’тен’Лик обещал приехать на следующей неделе в тот же день, после занятий.  
  
— Береги себя, А-Рей, — сказал он на прощание. — Главное — держись подальше от проблем. Скоро ты будешь дома.  
  
Она подумала о напряжённом ожидании, царившем среди заключённых — и о том, как они смотрели на неё за обедом.  
  
— Да, — ответила она несколько отстранённо. — Я знаю.  
  
  
К концу недели неприятное предчувствие только усилилось. Она убеждала себя, что всё в порядке, и не стоит слишком себя накручивать. Она пыталась не замечать то, как в воздухе, словно простуда, распространялось отчётливое предвкушение неизвестно чего . Она говорила себе, что совершенно незачем прислушиваться к постоянному шороху перешёптываний вокруг — и что уж точно не следует размышлять над тем, где и у кого она могла бы здесь достать для себя хоть какое-то подобие оружие. Нет: как и сказал Пик, ей только нужно постараться избегать возможных проблем, и тогда на свободу она выйдет очень скоро. Как только будет назначен суд, правда наконец прояснится.  
  
И только какой-то маленький голосок в её голове тихо настаивал: ничто из этого не закончится так просто.  
  
В субботу днём — она скрупулёзно считала про себя дни — кто-то врезался в неё со спины в столовой, едва не опрокинув на неё содержимое своего подноса. Она развернулась — и обнаружила перед собой ту самую женщину-куницу, которую регулярно подкармливала мясом — Инга, кажется. Чудом спасённый поднос в её покрытых шерстью руках слегка дребезжал. А’лиссент’Рейна ещё никогда не видела её такой нервной.  
  
— Не выходи сегодня из камеры, — прошептала та быстро.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна вопросительно подняла брови. Инга оглянулась через плечо, и А’лиссент’Рейна заметила, что за ними пристально наблюдает группа заключённых во главе с Аш’хатри: лица у них были довольно угрожающими.  
  
— Мне пора, — и, прежде чем А’лиссент’Рейна успела задать вопрос, Инга поспешно отошла, ссутулив плечи и ни разу не оглянувшись. К её столику она в тот день не подходила.  
  
Что ж. Вероятно, не _все_ её опасения были так уж беспочвенны. Чуть позже, когда она брала новую книгу в библиотеке взамен прочитанной, другая заключённая — маленькая тихая девушка, бледная и неразговорчивая, которую А’лиссент’Рейна видела в библиотеке чаще других — поставила свою книгу рядом с её, чтобы сказать примерно то же самое:  
  
— Мой совет: не выходи сегодня.  
  
— Почему? — А’лиссент’Рейна начинала чувствовать лёгкое раздражение от всей этой намеренной загадочности. — И куда я могу выйти, если скоро отбой?  
  
Но та только хмыкнула и, не утруждая себя дальнейшими объяснениями, покинула библиотеку.  
  
Ужин обошёлся без происшествий. А’лиссент’Рейну это не обмануло. Она не знала, чего ждать, однако на всякий случай после отбоя раздеваться не стала. Лёжа в темноте с открытыми глазами, в полной тюремной униформе, она мысленно готовилась к худшему.  
  
Было тихо. Сверху слышалось размеренное дыхание спящей Надин, чья рука расслабленно свисала с койки и время от времени качалась туда-сюда, словно деревце на ветру. В какой-то из ближайших камер по телевизору шла передача на испанском. Где-то шлёпали об стол карты и раздавались негромкие переговоры. Время от времени рычанием и скрежетом давали о себе знать те заключённые, которых никогда не выпускали наружу. Ежевечерний обход охраны почему-то запаздывал.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна прикрыла глаза. Чтобы не задремать, она думала о семье. О матери, за которую беспокоилась теперь сильнее обычного. О брате, который остался без её поддержки. О сестре, звонка от которой она так и не получила.  
  
Она думала об отце — о том, как он умер, и о том, не собирается ли она повторить ненароком его ошибку.  
  
Телевизор, к которому она невольно прислушивалась всё это время, внезапно замолк. Она услышала, как кто-то через стенку от неё прошипел, обращаясь к своей вероятной сокамернице:  
  
— Просыпайся! Уже почти _полночь_!  
  
И через несколько минут двери множества камер — включая её собственную — автоматически открылись.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна села на кровати. Тонкая рука дриады втянулась обратно на койку.  
  
Снаружи послышались шаги: заключённые покидали свои обиталища один за другим.  
  
— Эм, — сказала Надин очень тихо. — Слушай, Принцесса… возможно, тебе лучше будет остаться.  
  
Мимо их камеры скользили в темноте безликие тени. Никто не заходил внутрь. Охраны не было слышно.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Надин молчала. А’лиссент’Рейна решила, что с неё достаточно. Как бы там ни было, всё равно она вряд ли сумеет заснуть с открытой дверью. Ждать нападения всю ночь было слишком утомительно.  
  
Она встала и шагнула к двери. Дриада спрыгнула на пол следом.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — попыталась она ещё раз, звуча до странности неуверенно. — Не очень-то там, внизу, интересно. Ты ничего не пропустишь, если останешься.  
  
— «Там, _внизу_ »? — А’лиссент’Рейна вспомнила гигантские руны на полу. Её решимость только укрепилась. Она должна была знать. Ей надоело быть здесь наименее осведомлённой. — Оставайся, если хочешь. Я должна выяснить, что здесь творится, раз уж ты отказываешься говорить.  
  
Она перешагнула порог, и Надин со вздохом последовала за ней. Мгновение спустя они влились в общий поток заключённых.  
  
  
В полном молчании, будто объединённые неким негласным договором, они всё шли и шли — мимо камер, мимо столовой и спортзала, мимо библиотеки и устрашающего на вид коридора, в котором располагались карцеры одиночного заключения. Никто не разговаривал. Никто не толкался и, казалось, даже не смотрел на рядом идущих. В некоторых проходах тускло горели маленькие дежурные лампы, включаемые в ночное время, вероятно, только для того, чтобы надзиратели, совершая традиционный обход, не спотыкались впотьмах со своими фонарями.  
  
А’лиссент’Рейна заметила, что все силуэты, виднеющиеся в этом слабом свете, были более или менее человекоподобными. Значит, и сегодня далеко не все камеры отворились. Выпускали ли их — тех, кто обитал в вечно закрытых клетках — хоть когда-нибудь? Или, попадая сюда, они уже не имели возможности выбраться, пусть даже на территорию другой, чуть более просторной общей клетки?  
  
Наконец, в самом дальнем коридоре, они достигли массивных железных дверей, обычно запертых и непрерывно охраняемых — А’лиссент’Рейна видела их только один раз издали, когда Надин показывала ей «новый дом». Сейчас они были открыты. Поток заключённых тёк сквозь них: за дверями обнаружилась ведущая вниз лестница, по бокам которой… А’лиссент’Рейна моргнула. На стенах по бокам лестницы горели _газовые фонари_ , выглядевшие так, словно их установили здесь когда-то только потому, что прежде заменявшие их _факелы_ показались кому-то достаточно устаревшими.  
  
Причина такого странного выбора освещения стала ясно быстро. Чем ниже они спускались, тем отчётливее разливалась в воздухе магия — тяжёлая, сырая и такая древняя, что не оставалось сомнений: эта часть тюрьмы была построена задолго до того, как самое первое здание Тринадцатого Города хотя бы получило свой фундамент. Остальное — оба крыла, мужское и женское, со всеми сопутствующими этажами и уровнями — надстраивали уже поверх. Магия давила так, словно они оказались под водой на большой глубине, и А’лиссент’Рейне казалось, что она слышит приглушённый барабанный бой, исходивший изнутри каменных стен: предостерегающие и сдерживающие символы, тут и там врезанные в гранитную скалу, вызывали у неё головокружение. Несколько раз, удушаемая этой мрачной энергией, она спотыкалась на ступенях — и тогда Надин молча придерживала её за локоть.  
  
Спуск завершился в колоссальных размеров подземном гроте, одна десятая площади которого могла легко вместить всех заключённых тюрьмы для преступников с особыми возможностями — и женского, и мужского крыла. Потолка не было видно, сколько ни задирай головы. Как же глубоко они успели спуститься? А’лиссент’Рейна даже не чувствовала себя усталой. Она присмотрелась: вместо стен, как оказалось, наличествовали огромные решётки, каждый прут в которой был толщиной с мраморную колонну.  
  
И там, в первобытном мраке между колоннами, поглощающем даже малейшие отблески света со всей жадностью и непоколебимостью чёрной дыры… там, поняла она, что-то было. Что-то _дышало_ и _смотрело_ на них, неподвижное, непредставимо громадное, но, без всяких сомнений, _живое_.  
  
Она поёжилась и обхватила себя руками, будто стояла на ледяном ветру.  
  
— Зачем мы здесь? — спросила она нимфу.  
  
Ответа ей ждать не пришлось. Впереди что-то вспыхнуло — оранжевые языки пламени яростно взметнулись в воздух — и только тогда она заметила, что прибывшие сюда заключённые больше не стояли вплотную: в самом центре толпа расходилась, образовывая не слишком большой круг, чьи границы отмечены были симметрично расставленными на земле факелами. И они с Надин каким-то образом оказались вытеснены к самому краю этой импровизированной арены.  
  
С противоположного края, прямо напротив неё, находилась с факелом в руках Эрика Данвер. Рыжие отсветы почти зловеще танцевали на её молочной коже и платиновых волосах, сейчас собранных в хвост на затылке.  
  
Следовало догадаться, что ничто в этой тюрьме не происходит без её ведома.  
  
Данвер поймала взгляд А’лиссент’Рейны и многообещающе ей подмигнула.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на Арену! — объявила она громко, поднимая факел над головой. Гулкое эхо немедленно разнесло её голос по подземелью. — _Ночь битвы начинается прямо сейчас!_  
  
И толпа вокруг согласно взревела в унисон, вторя её словам, словно тысячеротое кровожадное чудовище, пробуждающееся от спячки.


	7. Глава 6. Колесо Фортуны

_Не Фортуна слепа, а мы._   
_Томас Браун_

  
  
***  
  
В субботу Нейтан, испытывавший смутные сомнения всю неделю, наконец высказал робко:  
  
— Знаешь, я как-то не так представлял себе эту работу.  
  
В тот момент, когда он произносил эти слова, одна из девушек, очаровательная шатенка, засмеявшись, едва не уронила на него бокал с мартини. При этом у неё приглашающе сползла левая бретелька платья, обнажая гладкое загорелое плечо. Нейтан безотчётно потёр мокрое пятнышко от частично выплеснувшегося на его рубашку коктейля и уставился на это плечо в тщетных попытках сосредоточиться. От ритмичных басов вибрировал желудок и пол под ногами. Чтобы быть услышанным, приходилось разговаривать на повышенных тонах.  
  
Себастьен, льнувший справа от него к другой хихикающей девице, блондинке в обтягивающем топике, насмешливо ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Неужели? И как же ты её себе представлял, _mon cher_?  
  
Нейтан вздохнул. Девушки его порядочно отвлекали. Приходилось раз за разом напоминать себе, что они здесь, вообще-то, не за этим. Себастьена это, правда, не останавливало.  
  
— Я представлял…   
  
Он задумался. Что именно он представлял? Захватывающие погони по ночным улицам? Таинственные ритуалы ежечасно? Обряды экзорцизма? Магический шпионаж?  
  
…ну, ладно, насчёт последнего он не был уверен. Если верить Себастьену, именно этим они здесь и занимались — магическим шпионажем.  
  
Только, по какой-то неведомой Нейтану причине, происходило это почему-то…  
  
— И-и-и с вами снова ди-джей _«ПентаГрув»_!  
  
…на вечеринках.   
  
Толпа одобрительно загудела. Девушка слева от Нейтана доверительно поделилась:  
  
— О! Я слышала, в его треках на самом деле содержатся настоящие сатанинские мантры!  
Синие, красные и фиолетовые вспышки прорезывали помещение с неравномерными интервалами. Ди-джей _«ПентаГрув»_ поставил новый трек: Нейтан, прислушавшись, через какое-то время и в самом деле различил чьё-то записанное прямо поверх электронной музыки мрачное бормотание на латыни, удачно попадавшее в ритм.   
Девушка справа, вынырнув из-за плеча Себастьена, воскликнула:  
  
— Я знаю эту песню! Это же _«Околдуй меня полностью, детка»_! Себби, пошли танцевать!  
  
И, вскочив с дивана, бодро потянула Себастьена за собой в сторону танцпола. Её подруга томно вздохнула Нейтану в шею, вызвав целое стадо мурашек по коже. Бокал, поставленный ей на стол, на этот раз всё-таки упал, когда она задела его локтем. Нейтан вежливо от неё отстранился. Он не был уверен, сколько она уже выпила. Он не был уверен, сколько выпил он сам. У него кружилась голова.  
  
— Твой мартини…  
  
— Какой мартини? — она выпрямилась, взглянула на прозрачную лужицу на столе, мерцающую разноцветными огнями. — А-а… это «Тёмный мир», глупенький. Сегодня волшебная ночь — и меню тоже волшебное! — она засмеялась снова. — Принеси мне ещё один, а? Будь солнышком?  
  
Побыть солнышком Нейтан не возражал. Он поднялся, чуть пошатнувшись — кажется, засиделся — и со вздохом решимости нырнул из уютной ниши в экстатическую толпу, пытаясь среди толкающихся под музыку тел проложить путь к барной стойке: она неоновым маяком надежды светилась где-то в другом конце помещения.  
  
Толпа поглотила его, как живое море. Длинные юбки и короткие, джинсы и шорты, рубашки и футболки, открытые майки и готические платья окружили его со всех сторон, перемежаемые блестящей от пота кожей. Сегодня все были одеты в чёрное — Нейтан никогда ещё не видел такого разнообразия чёрных оттенков в одном месте. Ему улыбались, его тянули в сторону и отталкивали с пути, его не замечали, на него кидали заинтересованные взгляды. Люди самозабвенно танцевали, пьяные от музыки не меньше, чем от алкоголя. Голос — возможно, самого _«ПентаГрува»_ — продолжал угрюмо начитывать «сатанинские мантры», в которых Нейтан не без удивления улавливал знакомые куски из самого обыкновенного учебника по латыни. Параллельно с латынью женский голос в припеве сладко тянул:  
  
_~«Околдуй меня полностью, детка!» ~_  
  
Его уносило человеческой волной то в одну сторону, то в другую, и он понемногу начинал забывать, в каком направлении изначально шёл. Басы отбивали ритм всё быстрее. В какой-то момент Нейтан поймал на себя на том, что танцует вместе со всеми, заражаясь музыкой, как лихорадкой, от каждого случайного прикосновения. В голове сделалось легко и мутно. Показалось, что неподалёку мелькнула знакомая светловолосая макушка Себастьена — мелькнула и тут же пропала из виду.  
  
_~«Околдуй меня полностью, детка, принеси меня в жертву! Я хочу твой большой и прекрасный… магический ритуал!»~_  
  
Нейтан танцевал, пока трек не сменился, и только тогда море тел выбросило его из себя на берег: каким-то чудом он добрался всё-таки до барной стойки, хотя и не помнил совершенно, зачем туда стремился. Заказал себе коктейль «Тёмный мир», выпил его почти залпом, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло. Рядом с ним уже другая девушка, сплошь в полупрозрачных чёрных кружевах и в сверкающем серебре, заказала у бармена «Портал в Ад», который почему-то выглядел как обыкновенный «Космополитен», и уверенно заявила скучающей рядом соседке:  
  
— Я говорю тебе, сегодня — та самая ночь! Мой гороскоп обещал мне большое событие. Что может быть значительнее, чем вызов самого Некроманта?  
  
— Например, здоровый восьмичасовой сон. Но тебе это не светит, — ответила та, а потом заметила Нейтана и сердито нахмурилась в его сторону: — А ты чего уставился?  
Он улыбнулся:  
  
— Ваши амулеты, — они синхронно на него уставились. — В смысле, хороший выбор, но… хотите совет?  
  
Любительница гороскопов заинтересованно кивнула. Её подруга только сощурилась с подозрением и ничего не сказала.  
  
— Вот это, — он указал на деревянный амулет на шее первой. — Руна Перт. Скандинавские талисманы плохо сочетаются с египетскими, — он указал на висевший там же серебряный анкх. — И в особенности — эти два. Перебивают друг другу энергию. А у вас, — он протянул руку к её более скептичной спутнице, но трогать её не стал. — Китайский талисман удачи висит не той стороной.   
  
Они молча переглянулись. Затем хозяйка анкха улыбнулась ему в ответ и сказала:  
  
— Я Мэйв, а это — Сэнди. Не хочешь выпить с нами и рассказать об амулетах ещё?  
  
Нейтан просиял.  
  
Дальнейшее до сих пор вспоминалось ему не слишком отчётливо. Кажется, он говорил о славянских и скандинавских рунах, рисуя в воздухе пальцами, и Мэйв кивала с видом знатока, а Сэнди только недоверчиво вздёргивала бровь; он говорил о значении фэн-шуй философии в китайских амулетах и о противоречивых толкованиях символов в средневековых алхимических трактатах, и Мэйв (а может, Сэнди) заказывала ему очередной коктейль с причудливо-нелепым названием, а Сэнди (или, может, Мэйв) чему-то смеялась, кокетливо накручивая на палец прядь медных волос. Над электронным дребезжанием привязчивых попсовых мелодий продолжала разноситься смехотворная в своей целомудренности учебная латынь.  
  
Разноцветные коктейли сливались перед глазами в одну бесконечную смазанную полосу, как и дни прошедшей недели. Время закручивалось в петлю.  
  
Суббота, все в чёрном, ди-джей _«ПентаГрув»_ блистает оригинальностью, Мэйв спрашивает у Нейтана про перевёрнутые пентаграммы, про то, можно ли приносить в жертву курицу вместо петуха для обряда, и должна ли эта курица обязательно быть живой, или можно обойтись замороженной тушкой из магазина?  
  
Пятница, все в белом, какой-то безымянный энтузиаст в круглых очках интересуется его мнением на тот счёт, полагаются ли ему, как девственнику, какие-нибудь особые привилегии при общении с богами, и Себастьен рядом долго смеётся, будто услышал отличную шутку. Ди-джей _«МэджикМэн»_ за пультом ставит одновременно ламбаду и грегорианский хор.  
  
Среда, цвет вечера — фиолетовый, Нейтан невольно подслушивает, как растрёпанная женщина средних лет в мохнатом свитере убеждает двоих своих спутников (по виду — куда более трезвых), что во сне к ней приходил дух её тотемного животного (разумеется, койот) и предупреждал о том, что Эра Водолея начнётся буквально на днях. Безобидный регги в динамиках время от времени прерывается агрессивным панк-роком; в полночь желающим бесплатно раздают косяки.  
  
Понедельник, условие — прицепить на одежду какую-нибудь часть животного любого цвета, и Нейтан танцует сплошь в окружении вороньих крыльев, торчащих с плеч, кроличьих лапок на золотых цепочках, крошечных зубастых черепов в качестве украшений и меховых воротников, явно оторванных от верхней одежды. Он недоумевает, а Себастьен качает головой и одними губами произносит: _«любители»_. Солидный мужчина в деловом костюме рядом с ним пьёт виски и не без самодовольства рассказывает бармену, насколько успешнее идёт бизнес, если произносить особые «слова силы» перед каждой сделкой.   
  
Суббота, Нейтан пьёт сладко-терпкую «Демоническую одержимость», рассказывая о шумерских богах и японских _акума_ , и в неопределённый момент времени вдруг обнаруживает себя сидящим за вип-столиком в уютной ложе. Слушателей у него уже почему-то втрое больше, чем было: видимо, девушки успели представить его своим друзьям.  
  
— А ты это, — парень справа, высокий и на вид холёный, как породистый жеребец, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу. — Сечёшь фишку, я смотрю. Может, ты и в ритуалах там всяких магических разбираешься? Нам сегодня предстоит кое-что крутое, и не помешала бы, ну, ты знаешь — помощь эксперта.  
  
Нейтан смутно припомнил цель всего этого недельного загула и попытался сморгнуть прочь вязкий алкогольный туман.  
  
— М-м? В каком плане — «крутое»?  
  
«Жеребец» подвинул ему очередной стакан и усмехнулся:  
  
— Сначала скажи, разбираешься или нет. Что мы, по-твоему, за секретное общество, если будем выбалтывать наши тайны всяким дилетантам?  
  
За столом раздались смешки. Нейтан мгновенно задохнулся от возмущения и набрал в грудь воздух для второго захода, намереваясь в полной мере показать им, кто именно тут _дилетант_.  
  
— Ха! Ладно, слушайте. Во-первых, для каждого ритуала нужны свои ингредиенты…  
  
(Воскресенье: кровь вампира. У Марины до дрожи ледяные руки, когда она передаёт ему крошечный тёмный флакон, и бледная грудь в вырезе чёрной блузки никогда не вздымается от дыхания. Ни разу. Не то чтобы он следил…)  
  
Чужое внимание грело его лучше солнца. Там, дома, никто ещё не выказывал такого явного желания послушать про его исследования и эксперименты.  
  
(Понедельник: слюна инкуба. Себастьен изящным движением бровей умудряется внести в обыкновенную фразу совершенно определённый контекст, предлагая поделиться с ним при случае чем-нибудь _ещё_ — Нейтан неизбежно краснеет, и Себастьен зовёт его с собой на «плёвое задание» в качестве платы за образец, заявив, что одному ему будет скучно.)  
  
И чем охотнее его слушали, тем больше ему хотелось рассказать. Наличие благодарной публики для Нейтана было в новинку. Народу за столом постепенно собиралось всё больше.  
  
(Вторник: вечером, прежде чем отправиться с Себастьеном на продолжение вчерашней гулянки, он заранее варит для себя два зелья — против опьянения и против похмелья. Первое позже оказывается совершенно бесполезным. Уходя из клуба, он нарочно наступает на полоску несвежего бинта, удачно волочившуюся за шаркающим по полу Захарией, и, оторвав её, шустро поднимает обрывок и прячет к себе в карман. Бинт пахнет гнилью и формалином. Честно говоря, чёрт знает, что Захария такое — но, раз он собирается делать «зелье против всех», то и это, вероятно, не помешает?)  
  
Не то чтобы у него было так уж много практики, чтобы считать себя профессионалом. Но сейчас, в окружении покровительственных улыбок и восторженных взглядов, обласканный чужим восхищением и интересом, он чувствовал себя этаким Эйнштейном, читающим старшеклассникам их первую лекцию по физике: похоже, все эти ребята, полагавшие себя знатоками «магии для чайников», как он снисходительно это про себя называл, не имели ни малейшего понятия даже об элементарных _основах_.  
  
(Четверг: шерсть оборотня и пот кентавра. Первое Диего соглашается вручить ему после долгих и обстоятельных насмешек, и только после того, как Нейтан соглашается распить с ним на выходных какой-то безумный палёный самогон, которым Диего на пробу его тут же угощает. Для второго приходится ошиваться днём в офисе «НетПроблем» в ожидании прибытия курьера; попутно выясняется, что на мистера Мункли работают не один, но двое братьев-кентавров, оба одинаково мускулистые, угрюмые и высокомерные. В процессе получения образца его чуть не затаптывают насмерть — дважды, потому что в первый раз трюк с носовым платком и будто бы случайным «падением» не приносит ему успеха. Секретарша мистера Мункли, скептически наблюдающая за каждой из его попыток из-за стойки ресепшна, так и не выражает ни сочувствия, ни удивления, словно видит подобные чудачества каждый Божий день.)  
  
О чём он только что говорил? Нейтан потряс головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли. Бесполезно: он безвозвратно потерял нить рассуждений. Впрочем, за столом, похоже, не возражали: они всё ещё благосклонно ему улыбались. Под руку ему сунули очередной стакан. Он находился в кругу добрых друзей. Не о чем переживать.  
  
— Ага, — сказал «жеребец», чем-то очень довольный. — Разбираешься, значит. Так что — поедешь с нами к Чезу? Мы собираемся вызывать Некроманта!  
  
Имя этого загадочного «Чеза» упоминалось, кажется, уже не впервые — Нейтан слышал его на протяжении всей недели от разных людей и компаний на этих вечеринках: явно какая-то важная шишка. Нейтан осоловело моргнул:  
  
— Кого?  
  
Улыбки за столом приобрели на мгновение какой-то нездорово восторженный характер. Кто-то невпопад засмеялся.  
  
— Узнаешь на месте! Пошли!  
  
Его вытянули из-за стола, обхватили за плечи, когда его неминуемо повело в сторону после стольких коктейлей. Голова кружилась со страшной силой. Мелькнула мысль: должно быть, он превращается в рыбу. Сейчас отрастит плавники и поплывёт по волнам разноцветного света, уносимый течением причудливой энергичной музыки.   
  
_~«Околдуй меня полностью, детка!»~_  
  
Разве эта песня уже не закончилась? Или просто звучала похоже? Сэнди — или Мэйв — поймала его за руку, когда он снова чуть не упал, и танцующие люди вокруг колыхались и извивались, словно клубок морских змей.   
  
Он оглянулся у самого выхода, вдруг вспомнив о Себастьене: может, лучше позвать его с собой?   
  
(Понедельник: Себастьен говорит — _«Прошёл слух, что эти оккультные фанатики наконец нашли что-то стоящее. Что-то настоящее. Вполне возможно, они нашли то, что мы как раз на днях потеряли. Стоит проверить, а, дорогой?»_ )  
  
Себастьен, уводивший в сторону туалета размякшую от его чар девчонку, каким-то чудом поймал его взгляд. Посмотрел мельком на компанию, тянувшую Нейтана за собой, на девушку в своих объятиях, недвусмысленно к нему льнувшую, — и махнул рукой: _иди_. Добавил жестами что-то вроде: _я догоню тебя позже_. Или, во всяком случае, именно так Нейтан это расшифровал. Потом Себастьен вновь сосредоточил внимание на своей спутнице, а Нейтана кто-то мягко подтолкнул в спину — и улица дохнула ночной прохладой в разгорячённое лицо.  
  
Его усадили в машину. Фонари и неоновые вывески перед глазами пришли в движение, заплясали, как только что — люди на танцполе, и Нейтан прислонился лбом к стеклу. Ему вспомнилось детство и поездки к каким-то дальним родственникам, которых он не знал: долгая, скучная дорога, петляющая по унылой сельской местности между двумя городами, прилипчивые популярные мелодии по радио и неизменные тетради в рюкзаке, исписанные конспектами всех оккультных книг, которые только можно было найти в Дартмурской библиотеке. Он закрыл глаза, и на мгновение ему привиделся тот сумасшедший бродяга, которого он встретил в первый свой день в этом городе. Бродяга, вращая глазами, зачитывал ему вслух студенческий учебник по латыни и предупреждал о Темнейшем, поющем сатанинские мантры под волчьей луной. А потом мимо бездомного чудесным видением прошла та эльфийская девушка с первой полосы криминальных новостей — тонкая, высокая и прекрасная до самых кончиков острых ушей. Она обернулась, молча взглянула на Нейтана своими серьёзными лавандовыми глазами, с сожалением покачала головой и ушла, растворившись в темноте.  
  
Кто-то потряс его за плечо. Он проснулся и — не без помощи Мэйв — выбрался из машины. Пятью минутами (и одной неловкой поездкой в тесном лифте) позже он оказался в чьей-то просторной квартире.  
  
Здесь было менее людно, чем в клубе, и менее шумно: никакого ди-джея для этого собрания, по всей видимости, предусмотрено не было. Люди в чёрных балахонах с капюшонами стояли тут и там небольшими группами, негромко переговариваясь и держа в руках красные пластиковые стаканчики с чем-то шипучим. В гостиной, аккурат между двух старинных бронзовых канделябров с зажжёнными на них чёрными свечами, стояли три открытых коробки с пиццей.  
  
Нейтану, как и всем, кто пришёл вместе с ним, тоже выдали балахон. У новоприбывших никто ничего не спрашивал — только пара человек приветственно махнули рукой и тут же потеряли к ним интерес. Нейтану сделалось смешно: он ощутил себя подростком в детском лагере, которого мальчишки после отбоя позвали на традиционную ночь страшилок с одним фонариком на десять человек.  
  
И, кстати о страшилках…   
  
Он больше не различал, кто из балахонов был здесь изначально, а с кем он разговаривал в клубе. Это не помешало ему, впрочем, прибиться к ближайшей к нему группе и сказать:  
  
— Привет, ребята. Напомните мне, кого мы там собираемся вызывать?  
  
На него уставилось разом шесть утопающих в глубоких капюшонах лиц.  
  
— Некроманта, — ответили ему тоном, подразумевающим, что Нейтан, вероятно, слишком много выпил, раз не помнит такие простые истины. — Ну, знаешь, нашего Темнейшего Владыку?   
  
— А, — кивнул он, как будто это имело смысл. — Ну да.  
  
И после паузы добавил:  
  
— Но, просто чтобы быть уверенным… кто это такой?  
  
Балахоны молча переглянулись.   
  
— Ты не знаешь?   
  
Он неловко почесал в затылке, запоздало осознавая, что его сейчас, эдакого невежду, могут просто выставить за дверь, и на этом его карьера горе-разведчика быстро завершится.   
  
— Ну, я… я здесь, вроде как, новичок. Так что? Меня кто-нибудь просветит?  
  
Он почти слышал, как возмущённо заходил воздух в лёгких у всех шестерых. Затем хлипкая плотина заряженного статическим электричеством молчания рухнула, и Нейтана со всех сторон затопило потоком голосов.  
  
— Ты серьёзно, чувак? Как можно не знать? Некромант, типа, самая известная городская легенда, после Королевы Фей!  
  
— Говорят, он демон, пришедший из самых глубин Ада! Он приходит в ночи…  
  
— …самый первый вампир в истории! По другим версиям, он ученик самого Дракулы…  
  
— …живёт в подземных катакомбах под городом — там целая сеть подземных туннелей, можно бродить бесконечно, я слышал от одного друга, он…  
  
— …крадёт детей и, типа, превращает их в своих послушных слуг! И поднимает жмуриков, и их тоже заставляет на него работать, и…  
  
— Он появился в городе недавно…  
  
— …на заре времён! Говорят, на самом деле он бестелесный дух, который…  
  
— …был любовником Королевы Фей. Вы ведь в курсе, что у неё был смертный любовник? Не смотрите на меня так. Это факт. Все это знают. Только они поссорились, потому что…  
  
— На самом деле Некромант — женщина.  
  
— …был проклят могущественным колдуном и обречён на вечные муки!  
  
— …изменил ей с какой-то стервой-эльфийкой…  
  
— …увлёкся Тёмными Искусствами и, типа, переступил черту. Никто не знает, как он выглядит.  
  
— Ха! Мой двоюродный дядя рассказывал, что приятель его коллеги однажды в полнолуние видел Некроманта собственными глазами! Он ростом под три метра — Некромант, не приятель…  
  
— Она жрица Смерти, прекрасная и загадочная, как «Джоконда» Да Винчи…  
  
— …скелет со светящимися глазами…  
  
— Я слышала, на голове у него — огромные рога. Ну, на месте Королевы Фей я бы тоже…  
  
— …черноволосый молодой красавец, такой, знаете, готический принц, одет в старинный костюм и…  
  
— …старый саван. А на ногах — копыта!  
  
— Да ты путаешь его с Дьяволом из Джерси!  
  
— А ты — с персонажем той видеоигры, про которую Джош на прошлом собрании всё никак не затыкался!  
  
Они принялись ожесточённо спорить друг с другом, и с каждым словом накал страстей, казалось, только возрастал. Нейтан бросил попытки вслушиваться. Кто-то, проходя мимо, доброжелательно вручил ему пластиковый стаканчик — там оказалось шампанское. Приятное чувство лёгкости пузырилось внутри с каждым глотком, и Нейтан смутно ощущал, что ему стоило бы начать беспокоиться — но никак не мог вспомнить, зачем.  
  
«Да вы сами толком не знаете, — подумал он весело. — Вы не знаете, но собираетесь его вызвать, кем бы он ни был. С таким-то подходом никто к вам, ребята, не придёт».  
  
Спустя мгновение он понял, что, похоже, случайно произнёс это вслух, судя по резко наступившей паузе в споре. Балахоны смотрели на него недружелюбно и — отчасти — сконфуженно.  
  
— Чез с этим разберётся, — высокомерно отозвалась та девица, которая утверждала, что Некромант — женского пола. — Он знает, что делает.  
  
Нейтан пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось портить им вечеринку.  
  
— Как скажете, господа.  
  
Он поспешно ретировался, чтобы не вызвать на себя ещё больше праведного гнева, и взял себе кусок пиццы со стола. По крайней мере, сказал он себе, он хорошо проводил время. Даже если в итоге окажется, что к заданию Себастьена это «тайное общество» не имеет абсолютно никакого отношения.  
  
— Вот ты где, Мистер Эксперт!  
  
Он обернулся. Перед ним стояла Мэйв, чей анкх теперь демонстративно лежал поверх балахона, а рядом с ней — единственный, кроме Нейтана, человек в комнате, чей капюшон был откинут назад: высокий, красивый мужчина с бронзовым загаром, квадратной челюстью и улыбкой столь белоснежной, что ему можно было с одинаковым успехом сниматься в рекламе зубной пасты и в мелодраматическом кино с мужественными героями и томными героинями. Манжеты его рукавов были оторочены золотом.  
  
— Чезаре Боско, — представился мужчина, протягивая руку. Хватка у него оказалась деловая и крепкая. — Можно просто «Чез». Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель.  
  
Ага, подумал Нейтан с любопытством. Так вот он какой, этот Чез, которого они все здесь так уважали.   
  
— Нейтан. Рад знакомству, — он в некотором смущении отряхнул балахон от крошек. — Эм. Ничего, что я вот так, без приглашения? Те ребята позвали меня с собой, и, ну…  
  
Чезаре бархатисто рассмеялся.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Нейтан. Сюда никто не попадает просто так. Мэйв сказала, ты разбираешься в магии? Если не возражаешь, я хотел бы показать тебе свою небольшую коллекцию артефактов. Ужасно давно не беседовал со знающим человеком!  
  
Нейтан не возражал. Чез покровительственно приобнял его за плечи и повёл куда-то в коридор, попутно устроив ему эдакую мини-экскурсию по своей «скромной обители», которая, по меркам Нейтана, вполне походила на президентский «люкс» в пентхаусе пятизвёздочного отеля.  
  
Оказалось, что для артефактов здесь даже имелась отдельная небольшая комната, которая раньше, вероятно, была чем-то вроде гостевой спальни. Из мебели там остались только три продолговатых стола из красного дерева и шкафы с прозрачными дверцами вдоль стен. В углу Нейтан заметил висящий на подставке ржавый рыцарский доспех, помятый и проломленный в нескольких местах: на щите можно было различить полустёршееся _«Memento Mori»_.  
  
— Вот, — Чез жестом радушного хозяина пригласил его внутрь. — Как и я и говорил, здесь не так уж много. Конечно, мне пока не угнаться за знаменитыми коллекционерами, но — можешь себе представить! — я, видишь ли, увлёкся магией совсем недавно: около двух лет назад. Со временем, надеюсь, моя коллекция станет куда обширнее.  
  
Нейтан осторожно побродил по комнате, очень стараясь ничего случайно не задеть и не уронить. Все доступные поверхности были заставлены тем, что на первый взгляд казалось просто бессистемным набором хлама: потрёпанные фолианты с пожелтевшими страницами и именами знаменитых средневековых алхимиков на обложке соседствовали здесь с ярко разукрашенными фигурками, выглядевшими так, будто их купили в сувенирном киоске, и с простенькими тряпичными куклами. На одной полке Нейтан насчитал с десяток кроличьих лапок разного цвета и три подковы. С другого стеллажа на него смотрело множество экзотических деревянных масок. Рядом с искусно расписанными блюдцами и мисками на столе лежали ножи разной степени древности, обломки мечей и кинжалов, а ещё — почему-то — золотые и серебряные ложки. На стенах висели картины Босха и каких-то абстракционистов. Была ещё витрина с украшениями, соблазнительно сверкающая на свету драгоценными камнями.  
  
— Это, — сказал Нейтан осторожно, видя, что от него ждут какой-то реакции, — действительно интересно. Наверное, потребовалась куча денег и усилий, чтобы это всё собрать?  
  
Чез самодовольно усмехнулся и провёл ладонью по идеально уложенным волосам.  
  
— Да, некоторые экземпляры не так просто было найти, но я могу быть очень настойчивым, когда нужно. Полезное качество в бизнесе, верно? Впрочем, мне не жаль тратить на это какие угодно деньги: в конце концов, я могу себе это позволить.  
  
Нейтан не ответил. Взгляд его с некоторой рассеянностью блуждал по всем этим предметам вокруг: собрание оказалось и впрямь весьма любопытным, вот только — сосредоточиться на деталях удавалось с трудом. Голова гудела. Лёгкость понемногу улетучивалась, делая его сонным и вялым. В балахоне отчего-то сделалось жарко, особенно в районе груди. У Чеза залегла нетерпеливая складка между бровей.  
  
— Возможно, ты хотел бы услышать историю какого-нибудь конкретного приобретения, Нейтан? Я с радостью поделюсь.  
  
— А? То есть — да, конечно!   
  
И Чез с готовностью принялся рассказывать. О зловещих легендах и таинственных ритуалах, связанных со всеми этими вещами. О том, что вот в этой африканской маске живёт мстительный дух саванны, а на том ржавом обломке меча лежит старое проклятие братоубийства ( _«Хорошо, что я единственный ребёнок»_ , — заметил Чез таким тоном, будто это было его персональной заслугой). О том, что вот эта мягкая кукла с глазами-пуговицами принадлежала знаменитой колдунье Вуду, едва ли не самой Мари Лаво, из той миски с отколотым краем обедал сам Заратустра, а та бронзовая монета когда-то пребывала в сокровищнице царя Соломона ( _«Было нелегко убедить того старого еврея с ней расстаться, уж можешь мне поверить!»_ ). О том, что потускневшая от времени статуэтка Будды несла владельцу удачу и процветание, на страницах этого экземпляра _«Смерти Артура»_ содержались саркастичные пометки на полях, сделанные якобы рукой Морганы Ле Фей, а зачарованные доспехи в углу гарантировали носителю абсолютную победу в любом сражении, но не гарантировали при этом физическую неуязвимость.  
  
Нейтан кивал в нужных местах, сражаясь с внезапной сонливостью, задавал вежливые вопросы и отчаянно пытался не зевать.   
  
Ему не хватало духу признаться, что с точки зрения магии вся эта коллекция — сплошной хлам. Ни от одного предмета он не ощущал знакомого покалывания в кончиках пальцев, которое говорило бы о том, что хоть что-нибудь из этого чего-нибудь да стоит.  
  
Внезапно Чез замолчал и странно на него уставился.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Нейтан проследил за его взглядом. Глаз Гекаты, висевший у него на шее, ярко светился через все слои одежды. Только сейчас он заметил, как сильно тот нагрелся: вот почему ему было так жарко.  
  
Он повернул голову: они с Чезом стояли совсем рядом с витриной украшений. Ровно посередине её, на маленькой бархатной подушке, лежал переливающийся на свету рубин с неровными краями, похожий на осколок от чего-то достаточно большого.  
  
— Да так, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая рубин. — Ничего особенного, просто светится время от времени. Слушай, а что это за штука? Вот этот, на подушке.  
  
— А, это, — Чез небрежно повёл плечами. — Честно говоря, не знаю. Думаю, это пустышка — даже не помню, как его нашёл. Девушкам, впрочем, нравится — не берусь их за это судить.  
  
Магия, испускаемая этим осколком, была сильнее всего, находящегося в этой комнате — и, вероятно, далеко за её пределами. Нейтан протянул руку на пробу — ощущение было такое, словно он стоял очень близко к оголённому искрящему проводу. Он кивнул:  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Немного помолчав, он обернулся к Чезу и задал тот самый вопрос, который ещё с ночного клуба вертелся у него на языке:  
  
— Слушай… а что будет, если у вас получится? Ну, если тот, кого вы вызываете, возьмёт — и придёт?  
  
Чез улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы и харизматичные ямочки на щеках.  
  
— Мы выразим своё почтение.  
  
— И?  
  
— И получим причитающееся вознаграждение, конечно. За верную службу. Темнейший даст нам магию. Настоящую — не ту, которую предлагают эти шарлатаны в Ассоциации, — серо-зелёные глаза его презрительно блеснули. — Он даст нам силу. Он даст нам власть. Вот увидишь.  
  
Нейтан решил, что он шутит, и улыбнулся тоже. Но Чез не шутил. Чез смотрел на него сверху вниз, с каким-то непонятным выражением, будто что-то подсчитывал в уме — и был доволен получившимися результатами. Нейтан отвернулся, вдруг ощутив себя как-то некомфортно под его взглядом. Амулет на груди продолжал ровно светиться сквозь балахон — и свечение это немыслимым образом тянулось к витрине с драгоценностями.  
  
— Ага…  
  
Кто-то позвал Чеза из коридора, и тот, извинившись, вышел за порог. Нейтан остался стоять, всё так же глядя на рубин под стеклом. Это так не работает, хотелось сказать ему. Никто не даст тебе силу просто так. Ни одна сущность не будет делать что-то подобное бесплатно: всегда есть цена. Только кто эту цену будет платить, если у них действительно получится? Уж точно не Чезаре Боско. При всех своих достоинствах, он не выглядел как человек, который платит по своим счетам сам, когда ставка вдруг оказывается слишком велика.  
  
Но волноваться, вероятно, всё равно было не о чем. Может быть, какая-то крохотная искра магии в Чезе действительно имелась, даже если её и не хватало на то, чтобы улавливать магическую энергию людей или предметов. Может быть, если бы Чез уехал из Тринадцатого Города и поступил бы на обучение в какой-то из филиалов Ассоциации, то со временем ему удалось бы усердием компенсировать недостаток таланта. А может, всё это — балахоны, тайные общества, секретные вечеринки для любителей оккультизма, коллекция «артефактов», волнующие «ритуалы» — было и впрямь для него только _хобби_ : экстравагантным увлечением, которым можно хвастаться перед женщинами и приятелями и на которое можно с шиком тратить честно заработанные деньги. В любом случае…  
  
В любом случае, вряд ли ему, исходя из всего увиденного, удастся в задуманном преуспеть. Нейтан сильно сомневался, что хоть кто-то откликнется сегодня на его призыв, тем паче — пресловутый Некромант, кем бы он ни был.  
  
— Нейтан? Идём, нас уже заждались. В зале всё готово.  
  
Он очнулся. Моргнул. Как долго он пялился в пустоту, погрузившись в свои мысли? Чез ждал его у порога. На этот раз они вышли в коридор вместе.  
  
— Что готово?  
  
— Узнаешь, — Чез вручил ему ещё один пластиковый стакан. — А пока выпей.  
  
Нейтан послушно выпил: почему-то шампанское на этот раз ощутимо горчило на языке. Кажется, с алкоголем он всё-таки сегодня уже перебрал: выпитое сразу же ударило в голову, и он споткнулся о собственные ноги. Перед глазами расплывалось. Чез не дал ему упасть, уверенно поддерживая за плечи. Добрый приятель Чез… о чём он там только что думал?  
  
Ему показалось, что в гостиной, когда они туда вернулись, что-то изменилось, но мутнеющее с каждой секундой сознание не сумело распознать, что именно. Кажется, мебель стояла немного не так… и свечей горело меньше, когда был ещё включен электрический свет… и этот овальный чёрный стол точно стоял там с самого начала?  
  
— Плохо выглядишь, — заботливо сказал ему Чез, пока они шли через молчаливо расступавшуюся перед ними толпу. — Наверное, выпил лишнего. Тебе бы прилечь.  
  
Нейтан согласился, что прилечь было бы неплохо — по крайней мере, мысленно согласился. Вслух удалось только невнятно что-то промычать. От пестрящих в темноте многочисленных оранжевых огоньков к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Чез проводил его к тому самому столу и мягко опустил Нейтана на гладкую деревянную поверхность, отполированную настолько, что в ней отражалось гипнотическое мерцание свечей. Соблазн принять горизонтальное положение и расплыться по столу беспозвоночной аморфной лужицей был так велик, что Нейтану даже в голову не пришло усомниться. Он был в окружении друзей, стол в его текущем состоянии казался достойной альтернативой кровати — и он лёг, с облегчением смежив тяжёлые веки. Комната кружилась вокруг него в ритме вальса.  
  
_(~«Околдуй меня полностью, детка!»~)_  
  
Кто-то из балахонов взял его за руки и за ноги, вытянул их ближе к краям стола — и вдруг на его запястьях и лодыжках сомкнулись кожаные ремни. Нейтан вяло попытался сопротивляться: лежать, свернувшись калачиком, было куда уютнее. Бесполезно — конечности теперь были прочно зафиксированы в специальных креплениях, вделанных в стол.  
  
Это… было нормально, так? Соображалось плохо. Так всегда происходит на этих оккультных вечеринках?  
  
— Итак, друзья, — торжественно произнёс где-то рядом Чез. — Момент, который вы все так ждали, наконец настал. Ведьмин Час вот-вот вступит в свои права, и мы готовы начать.  
Уже так много времени? Надо же… он и не заметил. Нейтан открыл глаза: Чез стоял за столом, лицом к гостям, расправив широкие плечи — хоть сейчас бери и снимай на рекламный постер.  
  
— Прежде, чем мы приступим, я хотел бы сказать: я горжусь вами. Всеми вами, мои дорогие друзья. Вы все заслужили право здесь находиться. Ваше упорство, ваша преданность магии привела вас сюда — именно вас, из всех тех многочисленных любопытствующих душ, которые посещали организованные мной мероприятия.  
  
«Мероприятия», повторил про себя Нейтан, и неприлично хрюкнул в попытке рассмеяться: как будто речь шла не о вечеринках и тусовках, куда приходили все любители выпить и поискать бесплатной силы, а о каком-то ужасно сложном отборочном туре. Чез неодобрительно скосил на него глаза, но на лице его не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
— И теперь вы здесь. Такие разные, такие непохожие друг на друга, но объединённые одной целью: прикоснуться к настоящей магии этого города. Засвидетельствовать чудо, которое изменит к лучшему вашу жизнь!  
  
Толпа внимала ему, как могучему пророку — все глаза в зале были устремлены на Чезаре, и глаза эти в едином порыве сияли надеждой и восторгом. Никто не задавал вопросов и не шептался друг с другом в тишине. Нейтана мутило. Ему было немного весело и немного тревожно, но по большей части он просто пытался понять, какого чёрта сейчас происходит.  
  
Когда он успел так напиться? Наверное, последний стакан был действительно лишним… если в нём вообще было шампанское, а не что-то ещё. Всё тело неприятно ныло.  
  
— Сегодня, братья и сёстры, мы сделаем это. Мы увидим самого Некроманта! Нашего Темнейшего Владыку, который за всё это время никому ещё не являл свой лик… И я хочу поблагодарить вас всех за то, что вы сделали это возможным. Сегодня наши труды обязательно вознаградятся!  
  
Они бы, наверное, зааплодировали ему, если бы каждый не держал в руках по чёрной свече. Нейтан попытался было спросить, к чему это всё, и нельзя ли его развязать, чтобы он улёгся поудобнее на этом ужасно жёстком столе, но изо рта снова вырвалась только череда нечленораздельных звуков, мало похожих на речь.  
  
— Да, — сказал Чез, и тон его мгновенно стал серьёзнее. — Должно быть, вам уже не терпится, как и мне. Что ж! Пора начинать!  
  
И он запел.  
  
Это было довольно простое, почти элементарное заклинание, насколько Нейтан мог различить. Глубоким, хорошо поставленным бархатным тенором Чезаре выпевал самую распространённую формулу призыва, на самом обыкновенном английском, которая состояла, по большей части, из слов _«приди, приди»_ , традиционных оборотов и выражений почтения, складывавшихся в определённый ритм. Теперь Нейтан видел, что в одной руке Чез держал человеческий череп, выступавший, по всей вероятности, в качестве некого «усилителя сигнала».   
  
После общих слов в формуле, как правило, шло уточнение личности призываемого: должно быть, Чез нашёл где-то дополнительные инструкции на этот счёт.  
  
_«Ты, тот, кто приходит из Тьмы и живёт во Тьме…»  
«Ты, тот, кто ступает по границе миров…»  
«Ты, тот, кто слышит Ушедших и повелевает им Вернуться…»  
«Ты, Тот, Кто Обрывает Нить…»  
«Услышь и приди, Темнейший. Услышь и приди. Услышь и приди, и прими эту жертву»._  
  
Что-то обожгло Нейтану бедро, и от неожиданности он на мгновение пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы хорошенько расслышать последнее предложение. Чезаре протянул свободную руку ладонью вверх, не глядя, и кто-то из балахонов, недвижно застывших за его спиной, вложил ему в руку ритуальный кривой кинжал с серебряной рукоятью.   
  
_«Прими эту жертву в дар, Темнейший, возьми эту душу, что мы предлагаем_ …»  
  
Нейтан протрезвел окончательно. До него наконец дошло. На розыгрыш происходящее походило всё меньше и меньше с каждой минутой.   
  
— Эй! — он дёрнул руками изо всех сил.  
  
Тело не слушалось. Крепления держали крепко. Он не мог даже толком согнуть пальцы. Чез не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Закончив, он тут же начал читать заклинание по второму кругу, и на этот раз все остальные балахоны подхватили его пение почти синхронно. Глаз Гекаты на груди Нейтана, успевший уже остыть, снова нагрелся, хоть и светился на этот раз едва-едва.  
  
— Эй! Я не… не в-выз-зы-ывался… быть… жертвой!  
  
Говорить всё ещё было трудно, несмотря на то, что сознание прояснялось почти пугающими темпами — впрочем, не то чтобы его хоть кто-нибудь слушал. Кинжал тускло блестел в руке Чеза, отражая пламя свечей. Выглядел он достаточно острым. Монотонное хоровое пение, постепенно прибавляющее в громкости, заглушало все его тщетные попытки Нейтана закричать и прервать заклинание хотя бы так.  
  
_«Услышь и приди, Темнейший. Услышь и приди…»_  
  
Ему показалось, что он увидел в толпе лица Мэйв и Сэнди. И той девушки, которой он так и не принёс в клубе запрошенный ей коктейль. Он попробовал привлечь их внимание, выкрикивая по очереди их имена и корча красноречивые гримасы в их направлении. Ничего. Никакого эффекта. Девушки, если это были они, смотрели только на Чеза и продолжали повторять формулу. После второго круга они без передышки пошли на третий, и Нейтан подумал: похоже, они все тут как-то чересчур увлеклись своей игрой. Он лежал, совершенно беспомощный перед стремительно надвигающейся опасностью, и лихорадочно пытался понять, как его угораздило оказаться в таком положении, если ничего, вроде бы, подобного исхода не предвещало.  
  
_(~«Околдуй меня полностью, детка, принеси меня в жертву!»~)_  
  
Это уже было совершенно не смешно. Всё рассеянное веселье, которое Нейтан испытывал прежде, улетучилось без следа. Как же глупо он всё-таки попался! Они развели его, как последнего простака — и неважно, что о магии он, вероятно, знал больше, чем все они вместе взятые. Но что теперь было делать? Что-то ему подсказывало, что символическом порезом и каплей крови эти фанатики не обойдутся, иначе на его месте мог быть любой из них. Неужели они всерьёз собирались…  
  
Постойте-ка: Себастьен должен был спасти его! Так? Он сказал, что подойдёт позже, а значит, он вот-вот должен прийти на помощь. Точно. Себастьен его не бросит, сказал себе Нейтан.  
  
И тут же вспомнил: Себастьен _не знал_ , куда приходить. Он не знал даже адреса, куда следовало бы приехать, а телефон Нейтана разрядился ещё в клубе. Стоило признать: шансы на его своевременное появление здесь были весьма невелики.  
  
_«Возьми эту душу, что мы предлагаем…»_  
  
Амулет согревал грудь, и в кармане джинсов тоже находилось что-то тёплое и колючее. Тем не менее от тёмной энергии, собирающейся вокруг Чеза и стола, у него бежали мурашки по коже. Воздух стал ощутимо прохладнее, но дышать было тяжело — словно бы чьё-то незримое пока _присутствие_ довлело над всей комнатой. Нейтан пожалел, что не взял с собой сегодня рюкзак с зельями — хотя сейчас, будучи связанным по рукам и ногам, он всё равно не смог бы до него добраться.   
  
— _Эта кровь прольётся во имя твоё!_  
  
Нейтан отчаянно перебирал имеющиеся у него варианты. Заклинание защиты требовало наличия концентрации и какого-нибудь материального объекта между ним и источником опасности — значит, отпадает. Заклинание, которое перенаправило бы энергию призыва, требовало касаться бегущей воды при его произнесении — мимо. Зелье, укрепляющее тело против физических атак, состояло как минимум из пяти ингредиентов, и приготовить его в считанные секунды в таких обстоятельствах было решительно невозможно, даже при условии, что замену традиционным компонентам он смог бы, теоретически, найти прямо в этой комнате.  
  
Неужели вот так совершенно по-дурацки всё и закончится? Люди не умирают на костюмированных вечеринках с пиццей и шампанским, подумалось ему. Так бывает только в кино.  
  
Верно?  
  
( _~« Я хочу твой большой и прекрасный… магический ритуал!»~_ )  
  
Чезаре медленно занёс кинжал. Нейтан зажмурился. Хор голосов затих.  
  
В прояснившейся памяти всплыло воспоминание: он стоит в комнате с коллекцией бесполезных «артефактов» и смотрит на этот странный рубин под стеклом. Чез выходит в коридор, потом возвращается и зовёт его в зал. И когда Нейтан поворачивается, чтобы уйти… рубина под стеклом уже нет.  
  
Что было у него в кармане? Он не помнил, чтобы что-нибудь туда клал.  
  
«Ну, — сказал он себе. — Была не была».  
  
Нейтан задержал дыхание и шёпотом произнёс единственное, что ему оставалось: простенькое ирландское заклинание удачи. У него было ни зелёной одежды, ни четырёхлистного клевера, ни даже обыкновенной мелкой монетки, чтобы это заклинание сработало, так что он очень надеялся, что его собственной _искры_ — и отчаянного прилива адреналина — хватит хоть на что-нибудь. Может быть, нож хотя бы не заденет жизненно важные органы при таком раскладе?..  
  
Несколько вещей произошло практически одновременно.  
  
Кинжал с тихим свистом разрезал воздух.   
  
Нейтан приготовился к боли.  
  
В зале разом погасли все свечи.  
  
Яркая красно-зелёная вспышка отпечаталась у него на обратной стороне век.  
  
Раздался глухой удар и тихий звон металла.  
  
В толпе послышался одиночный женский визг.  
  
И на этом всё завершилось.   
  
Боль так и не наступила. Нейтан выдохнул, производя мысленную инспекцию: кажется, он был цел. Он открыл глаза, почти ожидая увидеть расплывающееся по груди кровавое пятно.  
  
Ничего не было. Никакой раны. Кинжал его так и не коснулся. Кто-то охнул:  
  
— Чез!..  
  
Всё ещё слегка дезориентированный, не понимая, что именно произошло, но испытывая невероятное облегчение от одного только факта, что всё, кажется, обошлось, Нейтан повернул голову. Чез больше не стоял рядом. Ближайшие к столу балахоны, откинув капюшоны с лиц, со смесью ужаса и недоверия вытаращились на что-то, лежащее на полу. В тело Нейтана вернулась схлынувшая было слабость. Энергия, беспокойным сгустком собиравшаяся над столом в процессе ритуала, развеялась без следа.  
  
Затем людей накрыло, по-видимому, некое осознание. Один за другим, они начали кричать. Паника распространялась по толпе со скоростью пожара: под набирающие обороты истерические вопли балахоны бестолково заметались по гостиной, быстро сделавшейся очень тесной. Одни бросились к столу, другие — те, что стояли поближе — побежали к выходу. Сразу с десяток человек попыталось одновременно протиснуться в узкий проход в коридор. Ещё десяток напирал сзади, подгоняя зазевавшихся криками и толчками в спину.  
  
Потом отчётливо грохнула входная дверь. Знакомый голос позвал из коридора, перекрывая весь этот шум:  
  
— Нейт!  
  
И тогда те из балахонов, что успели выбраться из гостиной, завопили ещё громче — и кинулись обратно, столкнувшись по пути с теми, кто застрял на выходе. Предсказуемо началась давка.  
  
Нейтан почувствовал себя уставшим: ночь выдалась долгая и насыщенная. Он закрыл глаза, зная, что освободиться самостоятельно всё равно не получится, и перестал следить за происходящим.  
  
Ещё один знакомый голос вдруг раздался где-то под потолком — голос, которого он совершенно не ожидал сегодня услышать.  
  
— _А ну, вон отсюда, если хотите жить!_  
  
Кто-то включил свет. Нейтан подождал ещё. И ещё немного. В конце концов, вопли затихли где-то вдалеке, вместе с топотом и всем сопутствующим шумом.   
  
Он открыл глаза и убедился: квартира пуста. За окном слышался визг шин по асфальту — спешно отбывали припаркованные возле дома машины. В гостиной воцарилась звенящая, блаженная тишина.  
  
Рядом со столом стояли Себастьен и Захария; через последнего, по обыкновению мрачного и укутанного в несвежие повязки с ног до головы, заметно просвечивала дальняя стена. Неудивительно, что его появление испугало этих бедолаг ещё больше.  
  
— Кавалерия подоспела, — сообщил Себастьен, принявшись отвязывать Нейтана от стола. — Узнал нужный адрес по своим источникам. Ты в порядке, _lapin*_?  
  
Нейтан сел, растирая запястья. Он всё ещё не верил, что только что избежал верной смерти.   
  
— Вовремя ты, — ответил он. Потом, поколебавшись, спросил: — Слушай… это же всё по плану, правда? Ты просто хотел эффектно появиться и посмотреть, на что я способен. Что-то вроде боевого крещения, да? — он заглянул Себастьену в глаза. — Ты же не бросил бы меня взаправду одного. Да?  
  
Себастьен ласково, почти по-отечески ему улыбнулся, погладив его по плечу. Захария отвернулся и хмыкнул себе под нос.  
  
— Конечно, милый. Именно так всё и было. Часть плана, как ты и сказал.  
  
Нейтан сунул руку в карман. Там — ожидаемо — обнаружился тот самый рубиновый осколок, который он видел раньше. Даже просто держа его в руке, он чувствовал исходящую от него непонятную силу. Себастьен присвистнул:  
  
— Ого! Если это то, что я думаю — то ты, малыш, выиграл настоящий джекпот.  
  
Потом заглянул за стол — туда, где прежде стоял Чез. Добавил тем же тоном:  
  
— И, видимо, заодно мы нашли тебе квартиру.   
  
Нейтан обернулся.   
  
Чезаре Боско, посеревший и растерявший весь свой лоск, неподвижно лежал на полу возле стола, уставившись в потолок остекленевшими глазами. Из уголка приоткрытого рта стекала по щеке тонкая струйка крови. Кинжал лежал рядом. Чуть поодаль виднелись белые осколки черепа, раздавленного под ногами сбежавших приспешников.  
  
Захария, бегло осмотрев труп, усмехнулся, будто бы чем-то ужасно позабавленный — Нейтан впервые видел подобное выражение на его обыкновенно угрюмом лице.  
  
— Похоже, — сказал Захария довольно, — _кто-то_ очень радикально отклонил приглашение присоединиться к вечеринке.  
  
Нейтан припомнил холод, скользивший по коже в полумраке, и зелёную вспышку перед глазами. Он был так близко…  
  
«Вот тебе и _Memento mori**_ », — подумал он. И невольно содрогнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "зайчонок" (фр.)  
> ** - "Помни о смерти" (лат.): в Древнем Риме эта фраза произносилась во время триумфального шествия римских полководцев, возвращающихся с победой. За спиной военачальника ставили раба, который был обязан периодически напоминать триумфатору, что несмотря на свою славу, тот остаётся смертным.(с)


End file.
